


Well Shit...

by M_mhazzard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age: Origins Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Tags May Change, no slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_mhazzard/pseuds/M_mhazzard
Summary: Fenarla wakes up in Thedas with a very familiar mark on her hand and we all wonder, just how much is she going to change the world. With crowds both familiar and forgotten she will set out on a path that will bind the most unlikely of people together and change the destiny of that old crotchety elf. With a sense of humor that leaves a chantry boy blushing and the old egg frustrated, she will win the hearts of Thedas one joke at a time.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Solas, Cullen Rutherford/Solas/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 162





	1. The sky is falling, The sky is falling

**Author's Note:**

> Fenarla's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view

Well Shit…

Chapter one 

How many of you out there have ever taken the time to read the fine print of your gaming console's user manual? It’s okay if none of you have, God’s knows I never did. But if we had it would probably say that it should not be used during thunderstorms due to the chance of electrical overloads. If I ever make it back I’m going to have to tell them to add, “and may also send you to alternate realms.” 

That comment though would likely have had me thrown into a padded cell or told to lay off the sauce, but what other explanation could I have after one rainy Saturday afternoon while I was getting ready to sit down and start a new playthrough of my most favorite game of all time, Dragon Age Inquisition, there was a massive thunderclap and a blinding flash of light just outside my apartment window which literally had me seeing stars before I passed out cold.

Next thing I know I’m waking up on the cold hard stone floor of the most rank and damp cell I have ever seen in my life. Not that I’m saying I’ve been in many cells in my life, but before I can even come to the realization of where I am my left-hand swells with what has to be the equivalent of 12000 watts of electrical pain coursing through it, causing me to scream out with every profanity a true sailor repertoire might have.

Just as I’m catching my breath after the equivalent of the most intense version of the Gom Jabbar test that anyone could ever contrive of, the most unlikely of people walks through my prison door followed by the second most unlikely of people. I even tried pinching myself to make sure that what I was seeing was real and not a dream. Later I would look back on the moment as a brain fart as only that could explain why me causing myself a small amount of pain to prove I was not dreaming when moments before I had just experienced my own personal Gom Jabbar and survived, would not prove the same point. I’m going to rack that one up to the shock of massive displacement. 

I can just imagine what the right and left hand of the late Divine would be thinking of me when they got their first look at their prisoner gaping like a fish at their arrival. I always thought that Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast was a beautiful woman, but the game had not done her enough justice. Where before Cassandra’s black hair had looked as if it had been chopped short with a braid crown circling her head as more of a decorative add-on, it was now clear to see that in fact, the braid was actually her own hair that had been gathered from the top of her crown into a ponytail and then braided around her head while the underside and around her ears had been trimmed short to allow for no flyways. The scar that had been so blatantly obvious on her cheek in the game was actually rather faded and could almost go unseen until it caught the light in just the right way. One aspect that the game had been perfectly bang on about was her intense and sharp honey amber eyes, which at this moment were glaring intense and painful death upon me if I failed to answer the questions I knew we’re going to be volleyed my way any moment now.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now! The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you.” All I could continue to do was gape at her, my mouth wide and my eyes wider, as I turned over my left hand to look at where the mark was and then back to her again. What could I possibly say in this moment that was the least likely to end with my head on a pike? Before I could think of something logical to say she grabbed my hand I had been staring at and shoved it closer to my face. “Explain this.”

“I plead the fifth.” Was all my jumbled mind could come up with.

“What the hell does that mean,” Cassandra yelled as she and Liliana circled around me.

“I couldn’t explain even if I wanted to.”

“You’re lying!” like in the game Cassandra grabbed my shirt front and Leliana had to pull the other woman off me while reminding her that I was still needed. When I truly looked at Leliana for the first time I was surprised to notice that what I had previously thought was just a patterned brocade smock was in actuality a delicately fashioned chainmail tunic. Her complexion in the firelight had an angelic look about her even though her deep ocean blue eyes portrayed all the loss that she has experienced in her short life. 

“Now I can’t quite believe how I got here let alone what has happened to you all but know this I will try to help you in any way I can.” I hope that if I seemed remorseful for her situation Cassandra would go slightly easier on me. I myself could remember the pain of losing my own family and could only empathize with how she and Leliana must feel now. 

“Do you remember how this happened? How this all began?” Leliana asked and it was at that moment that I had to make a choice. Play along and tell them nothing of what I knew, hoping that this real-life version of this shit show would play out like it always had in the game, or throw caution to the wind and tell them everything. I really needed more time to think and right now I was not going to get it. So instead I just shook my head and waited. Already my first change from the game as I didn’t mention anything about the Divine and being chased through the fade. Small though it may be, it seemed that where my conscious mind could not decide my subconscious mind already had.

Next thing I know Leliana heads off to the forward camp without us and Cassandra takes the heavy shackles off my wrist, exchanging them for rope before continuing on after, with me following. I can’t help but stop and stare at the breach in the sky that is much more menacing in real life than the game creators could ever make it. The great green swirling vortex was making me feel sick even just looking at it and the air around us was heavy and charged as if a thunderstorm was about to start. Just then the breach swelled and flashed, spewing out large smoldering green masses that reminded me of falling comments coming to crash on the planet surface below. At that same moment, the mark on my left hand flashed off again in yet another round of Gom Jabbar that resulted in me on my knees cursing like a sailor.

“Holy fucking makers ball sack!” I grown clutching my hand to my chest while Cassandra told me not to blaspheme. I look up at her with my best ‘are you kidding me’ expression and inquire “Shit on a stick then?”

With the same confused expression as she had worn while I was in my jail cell when I had pleaded the fifth she asked me “Why would anyone want to put shit on a stick?”  


With a half chuckle half-grown I stood from the ground and tried to give my best smile while retorting, “My thoughts exactly.” 

Slowly we make it through town. Cassandra is telling me about the people and their miss placed blame for their present fate and I shrug it off knowing that by the end of the day they will be praising my name instead so ignore their looks for now. What fickle creatures’ we humans are. Once across the first bridge, Cassandra cut the rope on my wrists and we continue along the path up the mountain. Again Cassandra is telling me information I already know, like how the mark is expanding every time the breach does and how it is killing me. I can’t really doubt that after two rounds of Gom Jabbar and a soon expected third and maybe even fourth to come before we even meet up with the other members of my regular traveling party. After all, hasn’t it been proven that continual pain application can result in heart attacks even in the healthiest of people?

Thought of the two men we are meeting up with soon results in enough of an internal fangirl moment that I failed to notice us coming upon the bridge that falls out from beneath us until I am already mid-belly flop onto the icy river below it. “That’s smarts.” I grown to myself as I pick myself up off the ice and ready myself for the fight with demons I know is about to start. As Cassandra runs off to deal with the first actual shade demon that I have ever seen in my life I turn to see what weapons are behind me. What class am I in today Mr. Bean is all I can think of as I noticed a spiked mace laying on the ground. I suppose having had experience with baseball bats from my junior school softball team is about to make a comeback as I grabbed the weapon and stance myself as if waiting for a curveball.

“Batter’s up,” I cry as the shade demon finishes popping up out of the ground in front of me. I take a swing at its head and am happy when it staggers backward from the impact. Before I can ready myself again it leaps at me with claws fully extended and before I can even react I throw my right hand up to protect my face when a surge of something pushes out from me and the shade demon is blocked by a barrier. As I stand in shock over the discovery that I am a mage Cassandra stabs the demon from behind.

“Put the weapon down.” Without even arguing like I’m supposed to in the game I dropped the mace still staring at my right hand that my first-ever barrier just got projected out of. I don’t remember there being a staff behind me before and a quick glance over my shoulder confirms the lack of a mage’s weapon. “So you’re a mage.” Cassandra half accuses me as she raises her sword as if to protect herself from me should I by chance become an abomination in the next 10 seconds.

“Would you believe that’s new?” I asked trying to make light of the strange position I found myself in.

“You’re a bit old to just be coming into your mage powers now.” Cassandra had a point. At 28 years of age, one would assume I would have more than come into my magic and being fully trained by now.

“Well I can assure you I was not a mage yesterday. No Hogwarts letter for this girl and trust me if Harry Potter’s experience is anything to go by I doubt I would have missed that acceptance letter.” While I rattled this off Cassandra’s expression becomes more and more confused.

“If I am to make any sense of what you just said I take it to mean you have no formal training in the use of magic.” All I could do was nod in ascension as the strong warrior woman’s shoulders sagged. “You may as well pick up the mace then as it is irresponsible of me to expect at this point that I alone will be solely capable of defending you while we make our way up the mountain.”

“Lead on then fair maiden.” I quip after retrieving the abandoned mace and watching with some small amount of satisfaction to see a grin on the Seekers lips. After another Gom Jabbar and a few more shade and wraith demons we finally made it to the first smaller Rift. Below me, I can see Solas and Varric fighting with some of Leliana’s scouts. With the mace tightly gripped in my right hand and the strange tingled I have come to recognize as my magic ready to create a barrier shield in my left, we jump down to join the fray. I hate to admit I spent more of my time trying to stay out of the way of friendly fire and was only really successful at blocking oncoming blows with my barrier shield. Before I knew it, strong and nimble fingers gripped my wrist as Solas screams out, “Quickly before more come threw.” With a grunt of pain much more manageable than the mark flare, magic streams out of the mark and into the rift. A loud pop rings the air as the rift closes and we all sigh in relief that it worked, and we won’t all be dying anytime soon.

“Thank you so much for that. I just love being manhandled. I’ll let it slide because you’re so cute but next time at least buy me dinner first.” I said to Solas with a glint in my eye. I could hear Varric chuckling behind me while Solas had a light blush tinting his ears. “At least this thing works as advertised,” I said looking at the palm of my hand with a smile.

“And here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.” Varric quipped while coming closer to the group. I almost stumbled and failed to respond to Varric’s comment as his copious amounts of chest hair that literally protruded from beneath his shirt came into view. Nowhere in any of the books, games, or comics had they ever accurately described just how plush that mound of chest hair really was. 

“Not ass deep, more like ankle, maybe mid-calf if we’re really unlucky.” Again Varric chuckled at me and shook his head. My friends back home always did say that I had a strange sense of humor. I can only hope that Varric and I get along well. If his rich laughter was anything to go by I doubt that he and I would have any problems keeping the morale of the rest of the group up while we traveled in the future.

“Allow me to introduce myself. Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasional unwelcome tag along.” Purely because I wanted to see if Solas would still laugh I asked Varric if he was with the Chantry, true to the game a fangirl inducing chuckle could be heard over my shoulder.

“Is that a serious question?”

“Technically I was a prisoner just like you.” Varric admitted while looking at Cassandra with a wink.

“I brought you here so you could tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary.” Cassandra tried to defend herself.

“Yet here I am. And lucky for you considering current events.” Varric glared back at the Seeker.

“Okay then… ooooh pretty, can I touch.” I asked while reaching towards Varric. This causes Varric’s eyes to widen and Solas behind me to cough into his hand to cover his own snickers. I blush when I realize just what my statement and motion had implied.

“Ahh… I’m flattered but,” Varric starts.

“Not you, the crossbow!” at this Varric chuckles again and heaves Bianca into his arms. I run my fingers over her lovingly. “Ironwood?” At this Varric nods “quad blade for power, quick release, multi-shot action. Rapid-fire?!” I questioned, “But how do you stop it from jamming?”

“Oh Seeker, I like this one. You and I will have to talk shop when this is all done.” Varric looked rather impressed with my knowledge of his weapon. Once Bianca was on his back again he continued “Don’t you worry about Bianca. I take good care of her and she takes good care of me.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you then and you make sure to treat your lady right. I may even know of a way of getting her some sweet upgrades to make her even more beautiful.” I told the dwarf with a wink of my own. Slowly I turned to look at Solas and could not help but drool internally a bit ‘Now if ever there was a god’ I thought to myself. 

“My name is Solas if introductions are to be made. I’m glad to see you yet live.”

“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric interrupted before I could say anything to the elven god standing before us. I took a moment before responding to admire Solas' appearance. Like was once described in Dragon Age Origins, Solas’s eyes were three-toned. The internal most ring of colour is a vibrant steal grey that blended into a bright blue zircon and then faded out into stunning green peridot. How Solas thought that his humble apostate get-up would ever disguise his denser than most muscle mass and his well over six feet in height as him being just like any other alienage elf I will never understand, as no amount of slouching was ever going to hide just how defined that man was. For all that he tried to blend in, I could still sense an air of superiority and confidence coming from him that would unlikely be found in any others of his race in this era. Like many of my fantasies from before this, I wished that he was still growing out his hair for if it were even close to the color of his brows it would shine a rich auburn in the sun. I must have been daydreaming too long again as Solas' next inquiry caught me off guard.

“Have you never seen a bald elf before?”

“Sure. But never any who wore it quite as well as you do handsome.” I told him with a smirk and a wink that had Varric snickering to himself again and Cassandra groaned at my obvious flirting. “Papa always said the maker made perfect heads. The rest he covered with hair.” Again Solas ears were tinting with embarrassment but he smiled nonetheless. 

“Keeping with the current theme of introductions my name is Fenarla.” I told the others then turned to look to the path I knew we would need to take. I never saw Solas’ raised eyebrow at this as I pressed forward over the fence and down into the next ravine. I noticed right away that with the four of us, defeating the wraiths and shade demons was quite a bit easier. Still, I found that I preferred to stay closer to Solas and Varric, throwing a bubble barrier around us instead of running to the front with Cassandra. After dealing with the smaller Rift outside of the forward camp we went inside to see the rest of the troops preparing to make the last forward push through the pass to what was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Sure enough over the din of clanging armour I could hear Leliana and Chancellor Roderick arguing about what should be done with me. Even more so now with the man standing in the flesh in front of me, I can hardly believe his gall.

“I want her taken to Val Royeaux to face execution. Divine Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement divine and obey her orders on this matter.” Chancellor Roderick's voice bellow over the din of the noise around us.

“Seriously! I offered my help to close the breach, knowing full well that the effort alone could kill me. I choose to ignore what anyone else opinion is of me is for the sake of every person here and in Haven, and you want to ship me off for a trial that would take months in the planning let alone execution, during which time what… the breach just gets ignored and left to expand. Be logical man. How much has the thing expanded in just three to four days? Do you even want to think about how big it would be in a month, how about 2 or 3? Fenedhis lasa felasil!!

No, I’m going up that hill. I’m going to close that thing and when I’m done you’re going to thank me for saving your ass and enjoy your piece of humble pie, or so help me I will make you go up against the next shade demon with only the mace I have in hand and see how far you get before you soil your smalls.” And with that, I walked past Leliana and towards the far end of the bridge. After opening the gate that led to the rest of the trail leading up the mountain to the temple I looked back and said. “I’m going up the mountain path. Anyone who is going to help me can follow. The rest of you are on your fucking own.” 

I was not surprised when Solas and Varric followed me, Varric asking Solas what I had said to the Chancellor in elven, which had both men snickering when Solas informed Varric that I had told the Chantry man to ‘Go suck a wolf’s dick fool’. Cassandra ran to catch up with us a moment later before the gate closed behind us. I could see Leliana rallying the troops for the charge through the southern pass as Chancellor Roderick and two of his accolades went out the other gate leading back towards Haven. ‘Take that you pompous prick.’ Was all I could think as we continued once more up the hill.

As we continue to make our way up the mountain path part of me wondered if I should be pilfering loot from the fallen as we continued up the hill, or if it would be seen as crass and insensitive to the dead. This question however was answered for me when, after killing the demons in the mines on the way to where the lost scouts were located I saw Varric emptying one of the fallen scouts’ pockets. ‘Not like they’re going to need that stuff anyway.’ was all I could think to myself as I stepped back out into the cold wind before we came upon the next rift with the rest of the scouting party.

Just as before I stuck close to Varric and Solas during this fight, however, due to the close quarters of this fights setting I was able to get in a few backhanded swings with the mace when a demon or shade got too close to the men I was trying to protect with my barriers. Without having to say anything I could tell that Solas was happy with me having taken over the group’s defensive barriers so he could focus more on offensive tactics.

When the battle was done and the rift closed, I had to sit for a moment as a combination of casting magic for the first time along with the higher altitudes was making my body feel weaker faster than I normally would have. Then again, I had probably done the equivalent of a whole week’s worth of exercising at the gym in what would amount out to an afternoon. At this point, I just did not have the stamina to keep going the same way one of my virtual characters would have.

“We need to keep moving. The others will be at the temple soon and if we are going to meet up with them we cannot stop now.” Cassandra informed me as she came closer to where I was resting on a rock slightly farther down the path from where the small rift had just been.

“You’re going to need to give me five, otherwise you’re going to find me face down in a ditch somewhere soon. I have not worked out like this in well, ever.” I tried to tell Cassandra as pleasantly as I could. After all, the last thing any of us needed at this point in our travels together was a pissed-off Seeker.

“Try this” Solas handed me a small vial that was a mud brown color. When I pulled off the lid I was somewhat surprised to smell a faint minty aroma coming from the bottle. “It’s a restorative draught. It is meant more to help with long-term wear upon the body as opposed to the instantaneous restoration of wounds and such one would find in a healing draught.” With a smile and a nod, I downed the potion and was happy to note that the minty aroma had carried over into the flavor as well. Good thing too, as I always hated taking medicine as a kid do to the flavors of most of them.

“Thanks.” I responded as the potion started to work and again I was able to start making my way down the hill and towards the temple's entrance. Upon arriving at the temple however, I was forced to try and keep the recently ingested potion in my stomach. I was having a hard time due to the smell of burnt flesh and the putrid smell of sulfur that assaulted my nose. The black and burnt wood and stone that surrounded us was only the beginning but as we rounded the corner into the temple proper, that was when the site of all the burnt corpses, caught in their final moments as some tried to hide from what was coming, while others were fleeing in a failed attempt to get away from the destruction, came into view. The battle to contain my stomach contents was lost and a moment later I had to run to the nearest intact section of the wall so I could lean on it while I lost my lunch.

“Thank the maker you’re here.” Leliana called out as we finally made our way inside to where the rift was located underneath the breach. As Cassandra and Liliana got their men in place, I went closer to the red lyrium I knew Varric would be commenting about any moment as being evil and to stay away from it. Literally, the moment Varric finished bantering with Cassandra about the lyrium a voice I will never forget broke through the air much like the projected voice from The Wizard of Oz. I knew without even having to pay too close attention that Corypheus was demanding the death of the late divine. Once again Cassandra was demanding answers out of me that I shouldn’t at this point be able to give her. Sure enough Solas came to my rescue like he had in the game and told the Seeker that what she was seeing was more a memory of what had happened and then been recorded by spirits beyond the veil.

There was only so much I could do to prepare myself for the pride demon that I knew would be coming through when I reopened the rift, so I waited quietly for things to progress like I knew they would. Sure enough, the next moment had Solas informing Cassandra of this and her yelling to the archers on the walls to prepare themselves for whatever was about to come threw. When everyone was ready I went and stood between Varric and Solas and thrust my left hand up into the air, allowing the mark on my hand to connect with the rift overhead.

The pride demon in the game had been massive but like all things when converting them from game to actual life, I found that the game had just not done the demon his full justice. The sheer terror I felt as I took witness of this beast was almost more than I could comprehend. First and foremost the size of the creature was taller than any tree I had ever seen growing up. The second point of interest was that I could actually see minor electrical impulses as they glided along the top scales of the creature’s body. This resulted in him looking as if a person would end up electrocuting themselves just by touching it. Thankfully this theory was proven false a moment later when Cassandra and some of the other soldiers that had made it through the southern pass with Commander Cullen had attacked the beast so violently that when some of the men lost their footing on the loose gravel upon the ground, instead of hitting the demon, plowed into it instead.

I focused my efforts on trying to disrupt the rift so that the demon’s shields would come down, giving Cassandra and Varric’s attacks the chance to cause more damage. I would then cycle back to casting barriers around people until after what felt like hours of battle but could not have been more than fifteen minutes. All of a sudden the pride demon half flittered half imploded out of existence, leaving nothing but a nasty pile of demon ickour upon the ground and again people screaming at me to close the breach.

Making a snap decision I ran to where Solas was standing a few feet from the rift and grabbed his arm with my right hand as I thrust my left into the air. I then poured as much energy into the rift as I could. Whether I realized it or not at that moment, I also siphoned magic from Solas to help me close the rift. Every muscle in my upper body stiffened and my legs began to wobble to the point where had I not been holding on to Solas I would have ended up on the ground. When finally with a deafening bang the breach stabilized as the rift below it closed, the resulting shockwave threw all of us backward just like in the game. Before I could prepare myself for what was coming, my head made hard contact with the ground and it was lights out for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment and review. I will try to respond to any comments and/or questions as long as it doesn't give too much about the next chapters. Updates for this story will typically be on Sat/Sun every week unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Be good, stay safe, and love the egg.


	2. Can you handle the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's Point of view

Well Shit…

Chapter 2 

When next I gained consciousness, I was in what looked like the same cabin I had been given in the game. I could see that I had been changed into the same heavy brocade fitted shirt and soft darker tan leather pants as I had been in the game. Yeah for in-game pajamas. This time however I was not being interrupted by a skittish Elven girl dropping vials of potions on my cabin floor or her stuttering “At once” as she had in the game.

This allowed me a chance to take stock of everything that had happened and make some decisions as to what I wanted to do. Was I going to tell the rest of the council what I knew about the future or not? It was a matter of weighing the pros and cons of telling them and in so potentially changing the future. The main Pro that I could see about telling the inner Council the truth was that at least then I wouldn’t need to lie to them. The fact that I am such a horrible liar was also not lost on me. Now that’s not to say I couldn’t keep a secret; it was just better if I told people that I had it but it was not my place to say anything. The second Pro I could see with telling them all the truth was that I might be able to seriously cut down on information gathering time that Leliana and her people might need for the Inquisition over the next few months. The third Pro was not having to make up a story about where I was from because I could see trying to pick and stick to some fictitious tail would catch up to me rather quickly and I would slip. Not only that but once Leliana started looking into the validity of any story I tried to spin she would know that whatever I told them was a lie.

The two largest cons I could see had to be, first that without mentioning certain secrets that each of the Inner Circle had, I was not sure how I could prove that I was from where I said I was from without being thought of as crazy. The second was that Solas would be less than happy to find out that I knew everything about him, what he was up to, and had planned for the future. I can only hope that after getting to know me better than Solas would trust me enough to know that I was not going to tell anyone his secrets. On the flip side, the pros and cons list for not telling them the truth was rather small. If I didn’t say anything then nothing would change from the gameplay walkthrough, this would mean that many of the people that I might save would still die but at least I could guarantee the outcome of the defeat of Coryphaeus. Just even thinking about not saving everyone that I could just so I could know what was to happen next didn’t sit well with me.

“I guess I’m just going to have to tell them the truth then.” With that final decision made I slowly got out of bed and made my way over to a trunk that I hoped carried clothing and possibly a cloak or wrap as it had been colder outside than the clothing I had on now would accommodate for. I was glad when I found what I was looking for within the trunk along with what looked like a few changes of clothes very similar to what I was presently wearing.  


My next largest shock however came when I looked into the mirror above the trunk, as I was wrapping the Lenox fur, Nug skin and Sable cloak around my shoulders. The face looking back at me in the mirror was not the one I had always had. On Earth, I was what many would call average. I was certainly not a model, but I also was not unfortunately male looking for a member of the female gender. I don’t like to think of anyone as ugly as that’s just mean and hurtful. I like to think that in those cases it was a matter of an imbalance of male-to-female genetic markers that resulted in the person portraying more of the opposite traits to those that their final gender dictated they were.

At 28 I have had more than a few years to finalize my growing patterns and begin the maintenance stage of my body’s existence. Because of this, the changes that have happened to my form are blatantly obvious to me. My hair for starters is a much more vibrant strawberry blond than it had been before. It now also fell in gentle waves around my shoulders instead of the straight and flat or the lifeless way it used to hang before. My eyes seem to have almost doubled in size even though they retained the same half-lidded almond shape as before. The color of them had also brightened as well so whereas before the gray-green with hinting specks of brown within used to greet me every morning as I tried to apply my mascara, were now sharp steel grey with emerald green centers with a noticeable bronze ring just passed the outer edge of the steel gray. These were the kind of eyes I had always wished for while in high school and with them framed in dark brown long eyelashes I could now forgo the mascara, and no one would even notice the difference. My lips were still thin but not so much that wearing some lip color would be completely unnoticeable, my cheekbones and chin were more predominant than they had been before. The largest change however was my ears, which were now pointed. Not Solas, Sarah, or even Grand enchanter Fiona pointed but certainly not the rounded shape you would see on a human either.

“Well that’s new.” I said to my reflection while bringing my fingertips to my ears. The unexpected and highly erotic sensation that ran through my body to settle right in my core nearly had me weak in the knees and was forcing me to take slow calming breaths to help with cooling my now quickly boiling blood. That definitely answers the question of whether their ears are an erogenous zone. I was short of breath and had to give myself a little shake before I could contemplate just what this new development would mean for me. Why would my physical form change so much by coming into the game? Then again maybe this wasn’t a game but an alternate reality. After all my mama always said that everything a person could dream or imagined was real in one plane of existence or another. Why not have Thedas be just an alternate realm that some other poor sap had tapped into and shared as a story, and if every possibility were possible then why not turn it into a role-play where you might see all of the different possible universes all at the same time.

The thing was, that I still had some obvious traits that could only be human in nature. The wider than normal hips for an elf were a dead give away and the ample amount of bust that I had never seen before on any elf in the Dragon Age franchise, that still adorned my frame had me believing that perhaps I was a halfling in this realm. I was surprised to see, however, that my wolf and lion head heart tattoo was still upon my chest and could only imagine trying to explain that one away. With one final look over my appearance, I finished placing the cloak around my shoulders just as the same skittish elf from the game was coming into the cabin. After grabbing the box from her hands, so she wouldn’t drop it on the floor, I addressed her.

“Before you even start or stutter, I already know about where Cassandra is and that she wants to see me at once. I’m just going to go head that way now. If you could have a tub brought in here and a light cold dinner left for me that would be great.” And with a pat to the shoulder of the shocked woman I left my cabin and started to make my way towards the Chantry. Thankfully, there was nowhere near the number of people about that had been present every time I had ventured from my cabin to the Chantry in the game. This probably had more to do with the fact that it was evening and I had more than likely woken up a full day earlier due to my pulling magic out of Solas to help close the breach. Many people did stop what they were doing when I came by and started to whisper and stare as I passed but at least no one was outwardly praising my deeds. I didn’t see Varric standing by the fire pit at the top of the first set of stairs leading towards the Chantry and neither did I see Solas standing outside his cabin when I passed right around the tavern, but I had to remind myself that this was not a game and unlike the game, you could not always count on them staying in the same location all the time just waiting for me to come and talk to them.

One thing that was very much like the game was just how loud Chancellor Roderick really was as I could hear him yelling at Cassandra and Leliana the moment I got halfway down the chantry’s main hall. Stealing my nerves, I slowly opened the door and waited for Cassandra to tell the guards in the room to leave us before I even started to address anyone.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” Chancellor Roderick threatened those in the room when he failed to get his way in having me send to Val Royeaux for trial. Before Cassandra could comment I decided to lay into the man I had wanted to give a piece of my mind to every time I played Dragon Age Inquisition.

“Oh, goody more complaining from the clerical office. If you don’t shut it, I’m going to take your hat right off your head and make you eat it.” When Chancellor Roderick opened his mouth to start up again, I could not help but laugh. “I told you that you would be eating a slice of ‘Humble Pie’ and it looks as if you have assumed the correct mouth position to do so.” This caused the chancellor to close his mouth and growl at me instead of commenting any further.

“The breach is not the only threat that we have at this moment.” Cassandra started while Leliana took over.  
“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone that most holy didn’t expect. Perhaps it was someone who died during the explosion or perhaps they have allies who still live.”

“I am a suspect?”

“Damn straight you are. You do realize how damning it looks that you wanted to send away the one person who could stabilize the breach right? If we had done things your way hundreds if not thousands would have died while you took me to Val Royeaux, elected a new Divine, and then finally decided what to do about the hole in the sky. I however have given us time to find a permanent solution to the problem of the breach as I will continue to work with these fine ladies and gents in the coming months to fix this and we will be doing it with authorities that are higher than yours. So you have two choices you can either stay and help or you can leave and don’t return and if so, don’t let the door hit you in the rear on the way out.”

“This is not for you to decide.” Chancellor Roderick growled at me in return before Cassandra threw down the late divine’s last RIT giving Cassandra and Leliana the authority to call a renewed Inquisition into being.

“You know what this is chancellor. This is a writ giving us the authority to act. As of now, I am declaring the Inquisition Reborn. We will close the breach and find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval.” And with that, the chancellor walked out of the room.

“That was awesome!” I grinned like a fool at both Cassandra and Leliana before either one could start mentioning what they didn’t have. “Know that I will do everything I can to help and even if we don’t have allies or Chantry support, I want you to know that we will be fine. Before I can explain how I know I want you to call the other members of the war council together and I will explain everything. Also, if I could get something to eat that would be great. I came right here after waking up.” Leliana looks to Cassandra before she nods and left the room to gather the others.

“There are times when the things you say make me think you know more about what’s going on then you should. How is that?” Cassandra posed to me as I looked around for a chair to sit in and motion for her to do the same when I moved one away from the wall and closer to the war table.

“It’s complicated and it will take me a bit to try and explain, just keep in mind that what I’m about to tell you, no matter how fantastic it may seem, is no crazier than a hole in the sky that has demons falling out of it.” Cassandra had to grunt a chuckle in expense at my statement. Fifteen minutes later Leliana returned with Commander Cullen and Ambassador Josephine along with a few extra chairs and some platters of bread, meats, and cheese and a smaller bowl of fruit along with a few pictures of chilled sweet tea. I took a moment while the others were getting settled in the room to really take a good look at Cullen and Josephine as this was my first time seeing them since I woke up in Thedas. 

Cullen was so much more to look a pone than the game creators had done for him. His wild curls that had been slicked back and barely tamed within the game were richer in color and fuller in volume than they had been presented before. His amber eyes were richer as well and resembled more of a finely aged scotch than I had thought they would be. The slight scar on his upper lip only had me wanting to kiss him more then I had during all my times romancing him in the past and if I ever got my hands on his lions' main cloak I was never giving that thing back.

Now Josephine definitely had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in real life or in the game. No amount of praising that woman’s choice in attire would ever explain just how well the colors of her clothing helped to accentuate her skin tone or bring out her eyes. The deep brown orbs sparkled in a way that could never have been captured during the game and the poise and grace with which she carried herself had me thinking that the roomers back home that Josie was actually part of the Nevarran royalty were true. Regardless it was the kind smile that graced her lips that invited me in the most.

“Hello all. Now before you try introductions, Cassandra, I am going to jump right into that explanation I spoke to you about. First and foremost I want all of you to know that I know who all of you are better than you might be comfortable with at this moment but, no I am not a spy Leliana, I am too horrible at lying to be one. Mama always said I have too many tells to play poker. There are many things that I know that will be able to help us with both closing the breach and dealing with the sadistic asshat that caused all this Cullen, so don’t worry about the numbers of our forces just yet. Just keep training those that join us over the next while until we really get everything going. Also, I’m going to need your help, Josephine, getting caught up on the specific details about the present political climate of Thedas so that I’m not making a complete fool of myself.”

Of course, Leliana was the first to respond to everything I had said. “The very fact that you know whom each of us is and have given an indication as to what we will be doing for the Inquisition has me believing that you do indeed know all of us rather intimately. My main concern is how you know all of this information.” I clapped my hands together with a large smile on my face and pointed at Leliana giving her a thumbs up in approval.

“Bingo,” I shouted, “Now as I was telling Cassandra just moments ago to remember that no matter how fanciful my explanation might seem we have the asshole of the fade hanging in the sky with demons being shited out of it, so after that what I’m about to tell you should seem pretty mild in comparison.” Looking at all of the others around the room I could see that Cassandra was smirking at my colorful language while Josie was trying to cover a giggle. Cullen however had an all-out blush going on and was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Rolling my eyes at his reaction I looked back to Leliana while I quickly threw together a sandwich and after eating half of it and following it with a full glass of the sweet tea, I continued my story. “First off I’m not from this realm. And no, I am not a spirit or a demon.”

“That is just what a demon would say to get us off our guard.” Cullen retorted pulling his hand over the top of his sword pommel.

“I know, which is what makes this that much more difficult. All I can say is that this, all of this” I waved my arms around us to indicate everything going on “is history and fiction where I come from. Try to imagine if you will if you could literally wake up one morning inside one of the world’s that Varric has written to page. What would you do or say to the people inside ‘Swords and Shields’ to prove that you already knew everything that was going to happen to them until the end of the events of that book? That is essentially what I am dealing with right now. Where I come from this is a multi possibility story that all eventually leads to the same outcome.”

“What do you mean multiple possibilities?” Leliana asked for clarification.

“Just that. Imagine again if you will, you’re riding your horse to Denerim and it throws a shoe. Because of this, you don’t meet a merchant who gives you a discount on an amazing new pair of boots.” I told the others while giving Leliana a wink to hopefully let her know that I knew about her love of foot ware. “Instead you get stuck in a rainstorm. As an alternate possibility, your horse is fine. You make it to Denerim and meet that merchant and bye the boots. Now imagine that both possibilities are happening at the same time. Regardless of what happens to your horse you still make it to Denerim both times it just matters what happens while getting there and what happens once you are.” I remember many times growing up when my mother would try explaining things to myself and my brother while using this method while I was growing up. It was like putting yourself into a storybook and then picking the adventure that you wanted to see happen.

“If this is true then tell us each something only we would know. Prove that you know what is going to happen.” Liliana demanded and I could tell she was trying to catch me in a lie.

“Has Farrier died yet?”

“What?”

“I take that as a no then. Now, this is what I want you to do. Call him in and all his team. Bartell, Farrier all of them. Keep them separate from the others for now and I’ll help you deal with that once they get in. Also, I’m going to need your assistance with finding proper footwear soon. Maybe we’ll take a trip to Val Royeaux.” I can see that Leliana was worrying about what I had just told her, but I knew she would follow the advice I was telling her if it meant she could possibly save one of her people’s lives. Turning to look at Cassandra I could see that she was on edge so I didn’t want to push her. “I’m sorry about Anthony.” I waited for a moment for that revelation to sink in before I added, “I know why you joined the Seekers.” Not wanting to upset Cassandra anymore than I already had I turned to Josie. “Ambassador I know about the current status of your family’s merchant capabilities within Orlais. And I also know how to resolve that problem.” Josie squirmed mildly uncomfortable with the beginnings of my statement but was ultimately excited when I mentioned I could help with what I knew. Lastly, I turned to look at Cullen and couldn’t help but smile compassionately at him. This man had been through so much recently that I did not want to remind him of anything unpleasant, but I knew that there was no other way around this. “Commander Cullen Rutherford. After everything you’ve been through between Kinnock and Kirkwall, man I just want to give you a hug.” Cullen blushed again at my words and shifted slightly in his seat. “Cullen you also need to forgive yourself. Know that in every possibility there was nothing you could have done to save or stop Meredith. Also, I know of a way to deal with the headaches.” I was happy to see that my final confession did not just confirm my truthfulness with just Cullen but also with Cassandra as well, for at this time she would have been the only one he would have told about his abstinence from lyrium.

“You know quite a bit about all of us from the reactions I have seen. My question is, what could you possibly need me to tell you about the political situation in Thedas if you already know so much.” Josie asked as she also started to nibble on it the food present before them.

“Well I need to confirm this realm’s possibilities so that I don’t make any errors. For example, during the fifth blight, the hero of Ferelden could have been either gender or race and they still would have defeated the archdemon. Or that I have seen both outcomes of Hawke choosing between the Mages and the Templars in Kirkwall and what they did to both Orsino and Meredith.” Looking around the room I could see that I had given the council much to think about and I felt that perhaps it was time I took my leave of them so they could think and go over everything I had mentioned. “For the rest of the night however I will be in my cabin and in the morning I will come to find each of you so that I can get your help in preparing to permanently seal the breach.” With that, I excused myself and left the War Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rant time:
> 
> I so love how over the progression of the games the elven eyes have changed so much from the larger than normal and three-toned eyes that you see in the first game down to what could eventually pass as human in the third game. Yeah to someone getting lazy over at Bioware.
> 
> Also, I find it rather cathodic being able to give the good chancellor a peace of my mind in this story just like I have so many times within my own living room every time I have ever played the game.  
> Rant done.
> 
> Other than that just remember that I will try and respond to any comments or questions that you might have as long as they don't give too much away about future chapters.
> 
> Stay safe, play hard, and make the chantry boy blush at least once a day.


	3. Reasons and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view

Well Shit 

Chapter 3

When I got back to my cabin, I was happy to see that the poor skittish elf girl that I had seen just before leaving had indeed done what I had asked and had a tub brought in for me to use. I could also see the light dinner sitting on my desk. The cheese and vegetables along with a sweet plum were just what I needed to finish off my day. I figured that a long soak in the tub by the fire would do me a lot of good before going to bed. Gods know that I had a lot to do the following day. 

While soaking I planned out what I would need to accomplish first. I knew I was going to need Josephine to help me with history and facts where Leliana would need to create a viable back story for me to use once Farrier had been saved and my loyalty had been proven. I was also going to need to work with Cullen to train in hand to hand combat and lastly Solas’ help for my magical training. I could only hope that between the workouts that I was going to get from the two men I would still be able to walk at the end of every day. I also wanted to find the entrance to the mineshaft I would be falling into once Corypheus arrived and maybe have the passage cleared and place some supplies I would need at the bottom. Maybe even find the exit and have a horse there for when I had to trek up the mountain after the rest of the Inquisition. Also, get Leliana and Cullen working together on an emergency escape plan and finding the summer pilgrimage path before we would need Chancellor Rodrick’s help in getting that information. 

Regarding telling the others of what I knew would be coming I decided to wait and would dole that information out in smaller chunks so as not to overwhelm all the advisors too quickly. After all, between the Hinterlands, Storms Coast, and Fellow Mire along with side trips to Val Royeaux where I would be collecting Sara, Madame Vivien, and The Iron Bull, I would have more than enough to do all before I even got to closing the breach. As it was, I still needed to choose between the mages and the templars. A part of me was still on the fence as to rather or not, I wanted to recruit Thom Rainer aka Blackwall. If I did recruit him then I was not going to help him lie to the others about whom he was as that would just cause problems for the Inquisition later and if the man did indeed want to be a warden then I had ways of making that happen without having to send the man to Weisshaupt fortress. After all either Leliana had a way of getting a hold of the Hero of Ferelden or there was always Alister they could ask for aid from if he was that he was king of Ferelden.

When I was more than satisfactory prunie from my bath I got out of the tub and climbed into bed after fishing a sleeping shirt and clean smalls out of the trunk. For all that the mattress was straw filled and down-padded, it still took me a while to fall asleep, so that between one thought and the next I found myself in what could only be the raw fade, it was enough of a shock that I didn’t notice the three spirits that were also present with me. 

“Vhalla” (Welcome)

With a start I turned to see three spirits behind me, and I’ll admit to fearing them at first. After all, this was the first time I could recall being in the fade and after everything I had seen with the demon interactions of the past paly threw of Dragon Ages one and two, I knew that this could go bad very quickly.

“Ah… hi.”

“Ma dirtha Elhven?” (You speak Elven?) the first of the spirits spoke to me.

“Da’ gavem.” (little bit) I responded. What I did know of the Elven language was from what I had read in the codices of the game and from translations online but not enough to have a full conversation in it. “It would be better to speak in Common though. You all know Common right?”

“Indeed, little one. I hope that we did not startle you too much. We are not used to interacting so readily with your kind. Normally the young fear us and so it sets our natures on edge.” This came from the second spirit of the three. 

“We however have many truths to impart on you so that you might fulfill the purpose for which you have been brought to this realm for.” This came from the last of the three spirits and it was at this point I could tell that none of the spirits in front of me were out to cause me any harm. A mixed sense of calm and excitement hit me as I looked between the three spirits and the fade around us. “If you will allow, we could form a more comfortable setting with which we could then converse in.”

“Sure, but before we do that could I just ask which spirits are you three are?”

“We are Wisdom, Fortitude and Truth.” The first spirit that had originally spoken to me in Elvish stated. After taking a closer look at Wisdom I could indeed see that she did look a lot like the elven woman spirit that Solas had tried to rescue in the Exalted Plains. 

“You wouldn’t by chance be Solas friend Wisdom, would you?” I couldn’t help but hope that she was indeed the same spirit as the one in the game. 

“Yes, Solas and I are quite close. I am indeed the same spirit that you are thinking of.” Wisdom smiled brightly at my excitement and I couldn’t help the fangirl squeak that escaped my lips before I covered my mouth in surprise. This was so cool, and I had so many questions for Wisdom but those could wait for another time as she had said they had a reason for why they needed to speak to me.

“Could you show me something nice from Arlathan then?” I asked and started to look around us hoping that I would be able to follow the changes that they made so that if I found myself in the raw fade again, I could copy what was about to happen around me. Slowly, and almost as if Truth sensed what I was hoping to learn from my observations, the seen around us started to take shape. 

The ground beneath us changed and started to resemble proper earth with grass and clover, even a few intermittently placed flowers could be seen. Next came the sky above us and the green tint of the fade disappeared somewhat as the sun and clouds started to form. This was followed by trees that were unlike anything I had seen before on Thedas in any of my gameplay threw. If anything, they resembled something closer to a cross between the trees seen in the ‘Lord of the Rings’ movies that Galadriel and her people lived in and something found in a fantasy painting I had back home. Lastly, a gentle river started to cut its way across the seen in front of us. Once the visual had been set I started to notice the sounds of birds in the distance calling out to one another and the buzzing or chirping of what could only be small insects started to permeate the air along with the crisp scent of the trees that were present and the sweet scent of the flowers that dotted the field. 

When everything was set in place Wisdom then unrolled a checkered picnic blanket upon the ground where she, Fortitude, and Truth then sat down upon. Not wanting to be left out I also sat and smiled at everything I had just observed.

“That was amazing! I really hope one of you might help me do something like this again. I so want to learn all I can about working the fade. Not that I want to be an expert like Solas mind you but if I were also a somniari that would make explaining things to him later so much easier.” Truth chuckled at my excitement while Fortitude huffed and shook his head, for he indeed looked more masculine than the other two Spirits. Wisdom gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder while Truth explained Fortitude’s reaction to my excitement.

“You will have to excuse Fortitude as your abilities as a somniari was a point of much debate when we were tasked with bringing your spirit to Thedas. Fortitude felt that the ability of a somniari added to everything else that you would need to master could potentially be too much for you to learn all at once.” Truth informed me with another chuckle at her companions’ expense. Where Wisdom’s hair was shorter Truth’s was long and flowed far down her elven back. This was how I was able to tell the two female Spirits apart.

“Well I’m glad then, that you lost that debate my friend, as out of all the things I am aware at present that I can do, that one is by far the coolest of the lot. After all, if I’m going to be a mage in this realm I may as well go all out. As Papa always said, ‘Go big or go home.’ Can you just imagine the look on Solas’s face when he realizes he’s not the only somniari present?” It was at that moment however that I realized that I would need to quickly learn how to guard myself against demons in my sleep otherwise I was likely to end up like Faynril.

“I see that the potential consequences of this ability have been realized. Know that after we are done discussing everything you need to know that I will take you to meet a friend who has offered to Boon you with how to guard your mind against unwanted attention.” Fortitude informed me.

“Boon me?” Was that like a gift? Or would I be expected to give something in return to the spirit in exchange for the boon I would be getting?

“A boon is indeed a gifting of. It is something we spirits can give freely to those that have need of a talent or knowledge without fear that an exchange would be expected. If you however would like to Boon or gift something in return to the one who has given you such a gift, then it would be done by your own choice and it would be a good way to establish trust between yourself and the giver. It certainly helped to put my mind at ease to know that I wouldn’t need to be doling out gifts or knowledge of myself just so I could learn how to protect my mind from demons while I slept.

“So did I catch that right, that it was you three that brought me to Thedas?” That tidbit of information had not gone by unnoticed and I was hoping that if I brought it up that some explanation would be forthcoming.

“Yes that is what occurred. You see we have become aware that knowledge of our world and what is going to befall it in the coming years has been found in your realm. We have also had it brought to our attention of your realms insatiable ability to create alternate events based upon a desire to see particular circumstances changed in some way. This has led us to question whether the path before us must remain as it was foreseen in your realm or if perhaps events could indeed be changed towards a more amenable outcome if someone such as yourself who had prior knowledge of what was to happen were to now lead the events that are about to unfold.” Truth smiled shyly at me as Fortitude and Wisdom started to explain to me how I had gotten here and why.

It was explained to me that after being told of my realm and it’s foreknowledge of what was about to occur, Wisdom had started to question the finality and necessity of the present plan Solas had for the veil. Much like I and many others from my world had questioned the necessity of pulling down the veil, Wisdom had also started to question as to whether or not this was the only way to set things back to the way Thedas had once been.

Solas being who he was, could not see the value in the inhabitants of present-day Thedas and was fixated on restoring what was, rather than allowing himself and all other surviving Elven to adapt to the changes that having the veil up now meant. They explained that when Wisdom had brought her concerns to Truth about Solas’s plan for the veil, it had been confirmed that if Solas were to continue along his present path that the survival chances for those in Thedas would be close to non-existent if left to go forward. When Truth had shared their concerns with Mythal, the Elder Mage had proposed that what Solas needed was some way of seeing the value of those now living in Thedas and that if a solution were to present itself that she would be willing to assist in any plan to change Solas’s mind about the world’s present condition.

Other spirits who were not present with us at this time, had also been consulted by Wisdom and Truth to find a solution to the ‘Solas problem.’ Knowledge and Creativity had supplied the information about my realm and an idea of how that knowledge could be possibly utilized. It was during these conversations that the plan to bring someone with as out of the box thinking as I had, from my realm to this one had come about. It was my hope, that with my foreknowledge and with my understanding of Thedas that I might be able to show Solas another side to this realm. That he might have previously been unaware of or unwilling to acknowledge. In essence, I was being tasked with the challenge to make Solas give a damn enough about all the people of Thedas and not just those of ‘The People’ whom were still in Uthenera.

With the puncturing of the veil an opportunity had also presented itself with being able to make changes to Thedas that before may never have been possible. First Knowledge had looked for a soul spirit from my realm who had the knowledge, understanding, and compassion necessary along with it the desire to make changes to the present path of Thedas that it was on. Second, Fortitude was needed to strengthen that spirit as it was carried between realms. Third Creativity, Design, and Wisdom used the explosion at the conclave and the presence of a living vessel within the fade to make the changes to that form so that it would be as closely compatible with the soul-spirit that had been chosen to help with this task.

It was at this point that many of the participating spirits had given me boons already to ease my transition into Thedas. Wisdom had given me the ability to judge all actions so that they would benefit everyone in Thedas equally. Fortitude had given me both the physical and mental strength and endurance to see my tasks to completion. Truth had given me the sixth sense to tell when someone was lying to me. Creativity and Design’s boons came in the physical form that I now resided in being a halfling. The idea behind this was that as an outcast to most, I would have a unique understanding of many walks of life. Not quite human, not quite Elven. Looked down upon like a dwarf but unique like a Qunari. Lastly, my gift of magic had come from Mythal herself, who had also vaguely hinted that the full extent of her gift would only show itself with time. I can only imagine just how powerful that could possibly mean for my magical strength. Knowledge had been the spirit to make sure my magic would include somniari but that I would need to receive the instructions with which to control it only once I was awakened again.

This is what then found me face-to-face with my fourth spirit of the evening in the form of Knowledge.

“Aneth ara”. (Greetings) 

“Hello.” 

“Ah, I see you have survived your transitioning. I am sorry that I could not gift you with my boon until after your mind was active again.” Knowledge informed me after Truth and Fortitude had transported me to his part of the fade.

“That’s all right, at least this way I can thank you for the information you will be gifting me with. When I had heard confirmation about me being somniari I will admit I was concerned with my ability to guard myself against undesired attention. To know that is one less concerned that I will need to deal with lifts a great burden from my mind. As such I would like to return your gift with something of my own. I will allow you to view all of my memories on Earth history, such as I have. I would ask that Truth be used to help maintain that only what I have allowed you to see is what you view is true. As I am untrained in how to separate knowledge into exchangeable allotments, I would hope that the use of Truth as a mediator will facilitate this exchange without any possible offense.” The last thing I wanted was for any information that could possibly cause Thedas harm in the future, based on the half understandings that I have of most topics, to fall into unprepared hands.

“I accept the terms of your boon and thank you for the historical information that you do have from your realm.” With that Knowledge held out his hand to me as if I were formalizing an offer of exchange. When my and Knowledge's hands clasped however, I could feel pressure between my ears almost as if someone had my head in a hold, so I closed my eyes to relieve the pressure. When I open my eyes again though it was to find I was no longer in the fade but in fact awake again inside my cabin in Haven. Next, I thought of situations in which I would need my gifting of somniari skills and like a book before my eyes all of the information I might need about how to guard myself while in the fade started to trickle into my mind.

The only comparison I could think of for what I had just experienced was like the ‘Matrix’ movies information download that Trinity did to fly the aircraft or Neo’s hand-to-hand fighting skills. I could see many instances where that kind of learning would certainly save time and others where it might make a student complacent. After all, were not most physical skills more of a retention of muscle memory acquired due to the repetitious patterns of practice and not a learned trait that one might find within a book. Lastly, I could only hope that Knowledge had adhered to the terms of our exchanged agreement and that he had taken pleasure out of what he had gleaned from my head.

Glancing out the window of my cabin I could see that it was still too early to be awake and so rolled over so that I could go back to sleep. I would need to have a conversation with the spirits about ‘kicking me out of the fade’ before it was morning so that this sort of thing did not happen in the future. When again I found myself in the raw fade I set to the task of creating myself my own space so that I would have a pleasant area with witch to start my evening dreaming in the future. Using the knowledge that I had just been given I set about re-creating the cabin that I and my family had spent many a summer in, while I was a child. I thought that this would be the best ‘space’ for me as it was the closest that I had to an environment that could possibly be found in Thedas and as such if Solas ‘stumbled’ upon it he would hopefully assume that it was a memory of where I had grown up as a child. After all, I was not ready for him to know all my secrets yet as I had not had the chance to earn his trust. 

First, I created the field of wildflowers with gently swaying trees that surrounded the property. Next, I tried to recreate the lake along with its coy fish, many trout and frogs that had lived within it. It took me time to recreate everything that I knew about the lake from the glistening rocks to the tall grasses that the ducks had hidden into the lily pads that the frogs would sit on, the bullrushes that the fish would swim around. I made sure to add the dock to the lake that my father had installed the second year that we had spent the summer there and the gravel path that leading to the dock that my mother had made my brother and I help with laying. Finally, I focused on the four-room cabin that my grandfather had built for my grandmother as a hideaway from all the stresses of being a society wife. 

The cabin had a family or social room that was small enough that the stonework fireplace in the middle of the room could heat it nicely. The fireplace was a bit of an ingenious idea as the stone stack had been created in such a way that the heat from the fireplace heated the whole little house. Heat vents had been cut into it so that it also heat the master bedroom on the backside of the fireplace and the loft up in a cleverly designed spiral staircase that was in the corner of the room. The last room was the large kitchen and dining space that I modified to have an old cast iron bot belly stove so that it would fit more with the Thedas theme and a water pump sink so that it also matched the technology of the present world that I was in. After putting in the furniture that would have been found around the house I changed the loft from the bunk bed that would have been there when I was a child into a cozy reading nook along with a sitting balcony so that if I wanted to view the stars at night I could. 

After viewing my work inside the cabin I went out the back door and worked on both the vegetable garden and the flower patches, that I remember spending many a summer day weeding with my mother as my brother and father fished in the lake. I even went through the effort of recreating the outhouse that was just past the garden gate. I did not think I would ever use the thing but for the sake of posterity in the memory I still put it in. 

Before I left my cabin space I decided to add only one thing that had not been in my original memory of the space and that was a small creek that would feed the lake and give its existence more believability. On the other end of the creek, I had it run off into a gentle waterfall and a heated pool that would have been used for bathing had it been in a real Thedas forest. Once I was satisfied with my created space I added in the final touches of sounds and smells that would have been present along with any of the insects that would have been present both in a garden and out at a lake. 

Like the knowledge I had now gained from Knowledge had told me, I had to press my will upon the whole scene so that it would remain so. Then I would not need to recreate it every single time that I visited the fade. I however also set the edges of the space to have a bit of a fuzzy feel to them so that if Solas were to look upon the space he would indeed think this was just a memory and not a permanent place that I had made for myself. Now it was time for me to ‘Wake up’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirits are like children, they wake you up at the most inconvenient times. Especially if their name is Solas. 
> 
> Stay safe, play hard, and love the innocent cinnamon buns.


	4. What's your thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view.

Well Shit...

Chapter 4

The following morning, I was met with an unexpected and mildly embarrassing discovery in that I had started my monthly cycle again and had no idea what women in Thedas used to deal with this problem. After sacrificing the bottom half of one of my nightdresses to the moon flow gods and padding my smalls, I forwent putting on the breast band that I couldn’t figure out how to put on anyway and quickly went to the Chantry hoping that Josephine would be in her office.

Thankfully when I arrived not only was Josephine in her office, but it looked as if she and Leliana were breaking their fast with scones and black tea. “Oh, thank the maker you’re here. I’m going to need your help!” 

“Good Morning Herald. I trust you slept well.” Josephine smiled at me all calm and poised as always, so with a deep breath I tried to calm myself enough that I could return her smile before I tried to explain away my current predicament.

“I slept fine, waking up however was not so good considering it was done with women’s issues. Not that this is not normal or anything but normally back home I would just use a tampon during the day and a pad at night. I wouldn’t be cutting up my pajamas to make stuffing for my smalls and fighting with this monstrosity.” I commented while pulling the breast band out of my cloak pocket. The thing was nice with satin trim and lace frills. There was even beadwork decoration right in the center. “It’s pretty and all but I can’t even figure out how to put the damn thing on, and a girl my size can’t go about the day like it’s a lazy Sunday and have the girls flopping all over the place. I’m liable to poke someone’s eye out if I were to try that while training to fight. Which, by the way, I will be doing once I convinced Cullen to help train me.”

It was at that moment that I looked up from the breast band in hand to Josephine who was trying to stifle a giggle than to Leliana who had the beginnings of a smirk on her face. It took me another second to realize they were not looking at me, but at someone behind me. Turning to see who it was, I could only groan and facepalm myself when I saw none other than Commander Cullen standing behind me blushing as red as a tomato. His eyes were flitting around the room before finally coming to a stop on the very breast band I had just facepalmed myself with. With an equally embarrassed squeak, I shoved the breast band back into my cloak pocket and tried to smile in greeting at the man.

“Ah… I’ll ah… just be outside, you know… until your finished.” And just like that Cullen left Josephine’s office as if the hounds of hell were on his tail.

“Oh man, not again.” My shoulders sagged and I shook my head while pinching the bridge of my nose. “Not even a week in Thedas and that is the second time I have that men blushing like a virgin bride!” This statement had both women throwing back their heads with loud peels of laughter that I couldn’t help but join in on.

“Oh my, this is quite the way to start the morning. How about I go see what our poor Commander needs if you could be so kind as to help the Herald, Leliana.” Josephine was visibly trying to compose herself while she gathered up her clipboard and exited her office once Leliana had nodded her assent that she would help me.

“Oh and Josephine, please just call me for Fenarla. It seems rather pretentious of me to go around having people call me Herald when I’m not even Andrastian.” It would be bad enough when they all started calling me the Inquisitor but pretending to be the herald of these people’s religious leader just did not sit well with me. After all Earth's history had many instances of people who professed to be doing the Lord's work as if that would excuse away some of the horrible things that they had done. 

“You may not see yourself as the Herald of Andraste, but the people do, and that position comes with a certain level of expected decorum and respect. To call you anything other than Herald would be an insult to their beliefs.” Leliana informed me as she stood and started to make her way towards me. 

“Perhaps, but at least while we’re in a private could both of you not just call me by my name. The last thing we need is the imposed fame going to my head.” Leliana tried covering an amused snort into a cough but regardless her opinion had been made known. I smirked at Leliana and then turned my imploring gaze back onto Josephine. The need for humility aside I just did not like the idea that even with the closest of my advisors that I could not relax and be myself. I was also aware that even though I may know these people very well they were still getting used to me and did not yet have the same familial affections for me as I did for them.

“Very well Fenarla, in private I will endeavor to use your given name. After all, it is rather pretty is it not.” I nodded my thanks to Josephine as she turned to leave her office and I redirected my attention towards Leliana.

“Why don’t you come with me and we will see about getting you some supplies better suited to your monthly flow so you’re not having to cut into good nightshirts and I will teach you how to put on your… monstrosity was it?” At this, I started chuckling again and after snagging a scone from the pile on Josie’s desk I followed Leliana out and across the main hall to the room that I now assumed was shared by Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra. When we entered the room, Leliana walked to a smaller chest on the far side of the room and after opening it she extracted a small pouch that she started to fill with neatly folded strips of linen and flax cloth, second, she placed a few smaller vials into the pouch as well that I could only assume we’re pain potions. 

“This should be enough to get you through the day. I’ll make sure to requisition you a woman’s kit. The flax cloth goes between the layers of linen as they are more absorbent but not very comfortable to have right against the skin. Also as with any pain potion try not to use them unless sparingly as you don’t want to build a tolerance, but three to four drops under the tongue should do the trick for any cramping or stiff muscles. Now as for the breast band I will teach you how to wrap it much as my own mother taught me.” Leliana took the offending garment out of my cloak pocket and after placing the band decorative side down upon the bed she made a loose loop wider than my shoulders and crossed the bands around each other in both the front once and the back twice before leaving the tail ends loose in the front. 

“Do you have reservations about showing yourself?”

“No, after years of junior and senior school gym classes and the all women’s baseball team in college I have very little in the way of body shame left.” At the confused look in Leliana’s eyes, I just smiled while shaking my head and started to remove my cloak and brocade top. When I had barren myself to the spymaster I could tell that she was regarding me before she started to slip the band over my outstretched arms and then down over my head so that the decorative front was now covering my breasts.

“You’ll want to adjust yourself accordingly each time you tighten the bands, but just remember until you have the technique down to just go slowly and remember when the band feels firmly in place without hampering your ability to breathe only then do you tie it off.” Within five minutes I had put on the band twice, once with Leliana’s help and again once on my own.

“Thank you so much Leliana, I know this is not quite a normal situation, but I really appreciate you taking the time to help me.” After I had redonned my brocade top I surprised both myself and Leliana by giving her a hug. After an awkward moment, Leliana patted my back in return.

“You really are not from this realm are you?” As the curiously surprising sound of Leliana’s voice tickled my ears, I could tell that she was really starting to believe what I had told her and the rest of the council about where I was truly from.

“No, I’m really not. Stick with me kid and we’ll fix the sky, kill the bad guy, and save the world. How does that sound?” I asked as I pulled away from her with a stupidly large smile on my lips.

“You are defiantly unique.” Leliana chuckled and shook her head in my direction.

“Damn straight I am. Why be like everyone else, that’s no fun.” I patted her arm as I grab the small pack she had made me. “Now there’s one other thing you could do for me because it’s going to be needed sooner rather than later.”

“Which is?”

“Create a believable backstory that even your people would be hard-pressed to find a fake. We won’t need it just yet but know that at some point in the next year or two we will be going to the Orlesian court and you’re more than aware of how crazy those vultures can be if there is even the smallest hint of a scandal.” After that, I walked back across the Chantry main hall and into Josephine’s office once again.

“So now that the embarrassing part of the morning is done…” I said while leaning against the creature requisition table.

“Indeed, I think it will be quite sometime before Commander Cullen will be comfortable walking into my office without fear of catching sight of your small clothes again.” Josephine both blushed and snickered at me. Just thinking about the look on the Commander’s face had a blush creeping up my face as well. “Was there something more I could help you with this morning Fenarla?”

“Actually yes. Do you have a book on modern events throughout Thedas? Anything that could tell me about the state of Thedas since the last blight? I can always get specific details from Leliana and Varric about the possible outcome that took place in this realm in regards to the first two stories from this world, but as to notable events outside of Ferelden and the blight and Kirkwall and the rebellion not much else was discussed except for everything that is going down with Empress Celine and her cousin Duke Gaspard.” I knew we would be dealing with that eventually, but I was not looking forward to it. I also did not want to be the one to bring what had transpired at Adament with Cole to light right now. After all that had been part of the cause for the mage rebellion. Many may have thought that it stemmed from what had taken place in Kirkwall but many had never mentioned that the truth about the right of annulment had also been a large part of why the mages had rebelled against the templars and the chancery. Maybe if I could get Solas and his people on my side early then we could get proof of Duchess Florian’s involvement with Corypheus long before we even ended up at the Winter Palace.

“Oh yes, the political situation in Orlais is certainly heating up. I can only hope that things resolved themselves soon.” Josephine passed me a mug of tea and the plate of scones as she settled herself behind her desk after having grabbed a few items from the bookshelf in her office.

“Oh, they will be once we get involved but that won’t be for quite some time. That’s why I need to learn what the political climate is like. I need to know who to woo and who to tell to take a hike or who to tolerate if it will get us what we need. Things will get a lot easier when we get the help of Madame Vivienne de Fer after she joins us, as that woman has more connections within the court than a Chantry has sinners.” Josephine’s eyes widened as she snickered at my statement as she started to take notes of what I was telling her. No doubt she was going to have Leliana investigate everything I brought to her attention.

“These books should get you started they are the modern history of Northern, Southern, and Eastern Thedas and a few I think you may find interesting even if they are about not so recent events. They do help to set the stage for why Thedas is the way we see it today.” Josephine was definitely in her element as she proceeded to instruct me. “If however, you have any specific questions I can always arrange for Leliana and I to instruct you ourselves.” I thanked Josephine for her help and decided to join her and Leliana every morning so that we could discuss current events. I could see this quickly becoming a routine if we kept this up. It might be a good way to start the day even once we had made it to Skyhold.

After promising to bring the books back I left to take them to my cabin. On my way there I ran into Cassandra who informed me that per Cullen’s request that she would be training me in hand-to-hand combat and that we would work more on my skills with my sword and shield or in my case my sword and barrier magic skills. A part of me was grateful for this as I was not sure if I was ready to speak with Cullen quite yet after this morning’s embarrassment and so agreed to meet Cassandra in the training yard after lunch for my first lesson. After dropping off Josephine’s books I asked Verric if he would meet me in the tavern for dinner as I had a bunch of questions for him about his books. He agreed and even offered to buy the first round of drinks.

Next, I made my way to Adan’s Hut, and after I agreed to find his mentor's notes and get more ingredients for more potions for him. I then went in search of Solas. At first, when I knocked on his door I had to wonder if he was even in his cabin when after a minute or two of waiting, he still had not come to the door. Then from around behind his cabin I heard sounds and became curious so ventured back there to see what was going on. What I found had me stopping to watch while leaning against the corner of the building.

Solas was moving in slow sweeping motions with his staff in a controlled movement pattern that reminded me of a cross between yoga and martial arts. At the end of each set of movements, the butt end of his staff would contact the ground and a small wave of electrical shocks would dance out of the bottom and into the Earth around us. I could feel the ozone in the air increase every time he completed a pass with his staff and I could hardly contain the giggles as the sparks in the air started to jump between the small hairs on my arms.

“Sorry” I called out to Solas as he came to an abrupt halt and quickly swung into a defensive stance while he waited to see how I would react. The very fact that I was able to surprise Solas was a testament to just how weak his magic had become since his time in Uthenera. “I didn’t mean to startle you it’s just, that was rather amazing to watch.”

“Indeed,” Solas raised an eyebrow at me. “Is your technique so different than mine when releasing excess stored mana from your own staff then?” Solas asked me while leaning on his stuff. I cannot help but marvel at just how gorgeous the elf was now that I was once again standing face-to-face with him. His storming eyes alone I felt I could get lost in for days. Now if I could just convince him to wear something slightly nicer. I can understand the hobo style as part of his façade, but after seeing him in trespasser I know that he is just hot stuff and if I have my way he is going to show that more this time around.

“I wouldn’t know I don’t really have a staff let alone the training to go with it to say one way or the other. This is all rather new to me.” I told Solas honestly after all I was here to garner his help with my magical training. No sense in lying about my lack of ability now.

“I find that hard to believe. One with your number of years, surviving without magical training is not probable let alone possible. After all your barriers up on the mountain though crude were executed in a fashion which conveyed past use.” Solas tried calling out a bluff. What he did not realize was that I was not trying to deceive him.  
“Sorry to say but you’re wrong this time hot stuff. Up until this,” I waved my marked hand at him. “I had no magic to speak of. Maybe it was dormant and getting this mark woke it up or something, but those barriers were so crude as you put it because I’ve never done that before.” Pushing myself off the cabin wall I came to stand before Solas and looked him in the eyes so he could see that I was not lying to him.

“As unlikely as it should be, that would certainly explain the fluctuating mana readings I have been getting from you both before and after you closed the rift below the breach.” Solas cocked his eyebrow at me once again as if I were the most intriguing mystery in the world. This could potentially be a good thing or a bad. I would have to be careful with how it was that I told him about my abilities and past. The last thing I needed was for him to realize that I knew just who he was too soon. I needed to gain his trust before it was that he found out I knew he was Fen’Harel, otherwise, he might feel threatened by my knowledge of him.

“Exactly my point,” I informed Solas. 

“If this is indeed true then you are going to need formal instruction upon the use of your magic and as the foremost expert present, I am correct in assuming this is why you have come to see me today?” Solas enquired as he started to guide us around to the front of his cabin. I was happy to see that once over his initial shock of the situation had passed that he naturally fell back into his routine of a humble apostate who was willing to help in any way he could.

“Got it in one. You really are a smart cookie.” I smirked at Solas and had an internal fan-girl moment when I realized he was smirking back at me and my incessant flirtations as well. “After all, only the best for this way-ward student and I think picking your brain about all things magical is going to be fun.”

“Perhaps, but it will also take an immeasurable amount of patience and practice. There are books I can give you about basic magical principles to get you started but otherwise, it will mainly be Hands-On training and repetition that will improve your skills.” With this, we entered Solas’ cabin where he started to remove certain books from those he had piled around the small building. “I would suggest that you read this text first and practice both the meditative breathing and rudimentary barriers for one’s mind before resting tonight. As a new initiate to the arcane, the last thing we would want at present would be for you to lose yourself while dreaming.” I did not have the heart to tell him quite yet that he need not worry about me or my ability to protect my mind from demons while sleeping. So instead I thanked Solas for the books and said I would see him the following morning to start the rest of my formal training.

I decided to take the long way back to my cabin in front of the Chantry and stopped in with our oh so fine and grumpy requisitions officer the Threnn who tasked me with locating the supplies for weapons creation in the surrounding woodland area. Figuring I was headed out that way anyhow I would kill two birds with one stone. So after dropping off the books Solas had given me in my cabin and grabbing up a copy of the local area map from the books and scrolls Josephine had given me I made my way out of Haven’s main town and towards where Cullen and his men were training the recruits. After spying two of the soldiers standing off to one side who were not engaged in anything, I quickly slipped into Harritt’s forge and grab a few empty supply sacks before returning to where I had seen Cullen’s men standing around. After informing the two men to follow me and yelling out to Cullen that I was borrowing his people I left into the woods before the Commander could dispute my taking his men and told them that we were doing a bit of a supply run.

“Don’t you worry now; we are not going after demons or any of that rot. We’re just getting some local supplies so that I can get a few of the cranky pots back there in a better mood.” I informed Jacobs and Smithirson when they inquired as to what we were doing.

“Adan wants me to find his late friend's notes for a Lyrium potion the old man was working on and elfroot because he says Threnn is charging too much for the stuff. Threnn wants iron deposits and the location of a logging camp that’s about 10 to 15 minutes that way.” I told the men as we started to make our way around the right side of the frozen lake. “Also, if we can catch a nug or two, alive mind you, I know Sister Nightingale would be happier than a clam.”

“A nug?!” Jacobs sounded shocked.

“Yeah, I have it on good authority she thinks they are cute. That or she just likes raising them so she can turn them into shoes. Which are also her thing.” At the men’s continued shocked looks all I could do was shrug at them. “What can I say, every woman has a thing,” I said while air quoting the sky. “You figure out what that is and, as the saying goes a happy wife makes a happy life so, by comparison, a happy spymaster…” and I left it open for them to fill how they wanted.

“And what’s your thing, Herald?” Smitherson inquired as we started to stuff the sacks with Elfroot and iron deposits as we ran across them.

“Coffee, definitely coffee.”

“What’s that?” This question had me stopping short. I could not believe he had just said that. I would be sorely upset if this realm had no idea what coffee was.

“Only the best damn drink in the world. Way better than black tea any day and with a much richer flavor. Comes from a little bean about the size of your little fingernail normally green, brown, or red in colour before they are roasted, then you roast them in a hot pot to release some of the oils in them, the smell alone during this process is so divine. Next, you grind them up, run boiling water over the grounds, and let it sit for 5 minutes. Once all the goodness has had a chance to come out then you press out the ground and I am telling you the rest is, orgasm in a cup.” I can hear the two men chuckling behind me as I reminisced over the drink.

“You can even add sweet milk and a dash of sugar to the mix if you don’t care for the mildly bitter aftertaste but I promise you once you try that you’ll never go back to tea ever again. Coffee is like a soft caress to your taste buds, like the first kiss you ever have with a guy, and as warm as a fuzzy blanket. If I cannot have that then definitely chocolate. Chocolate is a close second. Chocolate is like a secret lover that will never say no regardless of how demanding of its affections you may be and unlike a lover, it never tries of being ingested. The slow overload as it melts in your mouth and the sweet release as you’re filled with just enough to be needing more later is incomparable, but if you can get the two together, sweet sassy molassy” Just thinking about it had me shivering in delight. When I looked up at the other men, Smitherson was swallowing hard with his eyes somewhat blown and Jacobs was trying, not so successfully, to be discreet about adjusting himself in his trousers.

“Oh… ah, sorry I,” I stopped trying to apologize to the men however when I heard the unmistakable squeak of nugs further up the path. Quickly I grabbed one of the empty sacs from my belt and motioned the other two in opposite directions so that hopefully we could flank the critter. Slowly and steadily we crept to where the soft squeaking was coming from and I was thrilled when I saw it was a mother with her nest. If we could get them all then Leliana could start raising them for sale now instead of having to wait until we got to Skyhold.

I signaled to the others to ready themselves in case one or two tried to make a break for it and after a few calming breaths I threw the sack over the whole nest. With a quick tug on the closing string, I swept the whole thing, kits, mother, and all into the bag. The sheer level of squeaking coming from the sack was amazing until I shoved some of the Elfroot we had collected in with them and they started to settle. “Now that gentleman is what I call a fortuitous event. You’d almost think the Maker had a hand in our luck.”

After that, we quickly found the old healers’ cabin and located the notes for the Lyrium potion. It was a quick in-and-out job. Next was the logging stand which didn’t take that long once we left the outer defense wall past the healers’ cabin. With the five full bags of iron, elfroot, and the nug family alone and with a marked map for the logging stand we made our way back to Haven proper just as a rumble emerged from my stomach.

“See, what did I tell you. Back in time for lunch. Thank you, gentlemen, your help is most appreciated.” And with that, I left to deliver my spoils. Cullen’s men waved me off and offered to buy me a drink at the tavern later. I mentioned I would be there after the dinner hour anyway and that if I saw them there, I would not turn down any pro offered drinks. I delivered the potion notes and the Elfroot to Adan, both of which he took with a surprised chuckle while praising the old codger who was on the brink of a breakthrough in regards to the potion and promised that if I brought him any more supplies that he would make sure I got first to pick of any of the potions he made in future.

Threnn was about as welcoming for the iron and location of the logging stand as I suspected the woman would be but was mildly surprised when she complimented me about the swiftness with which I had brought her the things she had been looking for and I knew it was the closest to praise I was going to get from the woman. Lastly, I went to see Leliana who was more than shocked when I gave her the sack with the pilfered nug family. When I mentioned I wanted one of the young kits when they were ready to leave their mother, the smile that graced Leliana’s lips was nothing short of divine.

As I entered the tavern, I could see Cassandra already sitting at one of the tables so after grabbing my stew and mead I made my way over to her. Since we would be starting my hand to hand and mace training after we ate, I figured we could discuss any of the theories that I might need to know before we started eating. To say I had a whole new level of appreciation for Cassandra’s skills once our meal was done would have been the understatement of the century. Once we got out to the training yard however I realized very quickly just how far I needed to go before I was going to be any good while in combat.

We started off slowly with footwork and simple jab and blocks. It took me a while to get my stance correct so that as I turned that I was not tripping over my own feet but I knew that this was not the sort of thing I could just read about in a book like with Solas and my magic or Josephine and my history and politics lessons, this could only be learned the long and hard way.

When after an hour of slow movements so I could get the feel for what I was doing had passed, Cassandra felt it was time to test what I had learned she then pitted me against another one of the new recruits who was training to become one of Leliana spies. As all spies needed to have a thorough understanding of self-defense and hand fighting it was thought that they would be the perfect individual for me to spar with. After picking myself up off the ground for the fourth time in as many minutes I started to notice certain cues that my opponent gave away as to what their next move was going to be. The lifting of a shoulder as they prepared to throw a punch or the swivel of their stance as they began to block an anticipated low kick became obvious and I started to counter their moves with the ones Cassandra had shown me.

When Cassandra finally called time, I could feel the beginning of bruises in places I had previously not even known you could get bruises in. Cassandra praised my handwork and told me to go soak in an emblem bath which would reduce the swelling in my muscles, and joints, and that I was expected the following day after lunch so we could continue.

Painfully I dragged myself back to my cabin and after stripping down and slipping into the warm bath I had requested before I had even been halfway into the day’s training session, I followed Cassandra’s advice about the emblem and took one of the pain potion vials from my woman’s kit that had arrived on my desk at some point throughout the day.

Once I was redressed, I made my way towards the tavern as I was really looking forward to picking Varric’s brain about everything that happened in Kirkwall. With luck Smithirson and Jacobs wood also be there and I could get those drinks they had offered as I still had yet to arrange with Josephine for a stipend so I could pay for my food and supplies on my own.

“Varric my good man, thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me. I have many questions about your friends and would rather hear it from you as opposed to having to speculate as to what happened to the champion and the rest of your companions after everything… finished, I guess. Can’t really say settled, that gives the impression that everything’s back to normal in Kirkwall and we both know that’s going to be a long while in coming. Especially what with everything that’s going on here.” I was glad to see that he had already ordered for us so I immediately sat at the table closest to the fire with the dwarf and tucked into the ram stake with what looked like either carrots or parsnips and a close relation to potatoes for all that they were a brownish-black on the inside. Smother the whole thing in a nice thick gravy and it was one of the better meals I had eaten in a while. After all single girls did not often make pot roast dinners just for themselves as it was a lot of work and even more leftovers that had a habit of going bad.

“Keep up those sounds Herald and I’m going to start thinking you’re having an affair with your dinner over there.” Varric chuckled as he watched me eat the first few bites of my food.

“Maybe I am. Just don’t tell anyone, I don’t want breakfast to get prematurely jealous before I can show it as much affection and appreciation.” At this, the dwarf let out a rich and boisterous laugh as he shook his head at my antics. His reactions only helped to cement my hopes for a wonderful friendship with the brilliant man. I just hoped that like Solas I could keep most of Varric’s suspicions of me to a minimum for the time being until we had the opportunity to become more acquainted. 

“You certainly are going to be a lot of fun, aren’t you?” Varric asked with a smile.

“If I was like everyone else this would make for a very poor adventure and who wants to read and mediocre Varric Tethras book, which by the way I want first dibs in reading once it’s all done,” I warned Varric appropriately with my fork before skewering a cernip, or at least that was what my mind was referring the interesting cross breed vegetable as.

“You seem very certain we will make it out of this one just fine Herald. You know something I don’t?” Varric asked me as he started in on his tankard of ale as we both used a heel of bread to clear the last of the root gravy from our plates.

“Always, I’m a woman after all. Retainer of the world’s greatest mysteries and source of all its aggravations all wrapped up into one highly sought-after package of potential joy and sorrow for every unsuspecting male, or female if that’s your thing, in the world as we know it.” I gave a small sitting bow as once again Varric’s laughter rang through the tavern.

“Yours is going to make quite an interesting story than Herald.”

“Please Varric call me Fenarla, Herald is just too formal. At least use my name until you come up with a colourful moniker.” I requested while woefully covering my eyes with my left arm.

“Sure thing for Fenarla, just means I’ll have to think of what to call you all that much harder.” I nodded my thanks to his easy acceptance to distance myself from the title the people had given me. After a healthy swig of my own ale, I redirected the conversation back towards the ‘Champion of Kirkwall’. “As my book suggests Marianne Hawke or the ‘Champion of Kirkwall’ as many know her arrived in Kirkwall almost ten years ago with her brother Carver and mother Leandra. I met her when she and her brother were trying to get in on an expedition to the deep roads my brother Bartrand and I were arranging.” Varric started to regale me with facts about his friend. Any of this I could have learned from reading the book itself but I let him carry on how he wanted to. 

“When you went in the deep roads did Carver go with you and Hawke?” Knowing Hawke was a woman meant that her sister Bethany had died while they had been fleeing from Lothering.

“Yeah, regardless of how hard Hawke tried to convince the kid to stay back with their mother he wouldn’t hear it. I wish he had stayed though then maybe he would have made it back too, I suppose alive is still better than dead after all.” With this statement, I could determine that Anders had gone with Hawke and Varric into the deep roads and that Carver had become a warden. I would need to look into that before Adamant as the last thing I wanted was for Hawke to lose her brother if I could possibly stop that from happening, also I would need to look into the outcome of Nathaniel Howe and Oghren as well depending on how the ‘Hero of Fereldans’ story had played out. For those answers, I was going to need to speak with Leliana.

“And the rest of your friends? Whatever became of them?”

“Well, Merrill returned to her people after Kirkwall’s rebellion. Now she works on keeping her clan safe and as far away from harm as she can. Isabela is an admiral now or at least that’s what she’s calling herself. I’m not sure if it’s real or not but she certainly has a big enough hat to suggest it’s true and it’s not like many are going to dispute her after all. Aveline is still in charge of the city guard with her husband Donnic. I think if she were to leave her job the whole damn place would end up dropping into the sea. Sebastian returned to Starkhaven and took over his family seat there. Lastly, Fenris went off to hunt down slavers. All you would need to do is follow the blood trail if you really wanted to find him, but I would just suggest leaving that one to his own devices.” I smiled softly as I pictured each of the people Varric was mentioning. It may have been a few years since I last played their story but I could still recall some of the banter that had been exchanged between them all while I had taken my Hawke throughout the game.

“And Anders? Did it really go down that way?” I was not sure what answer I was hoping for in this situation. Did he survive? Was he now paying time for his crimes? Or had Hawke run off with him after some illicit affair? Maybe he was dead, killed by Hawke's own hand. The possibilities unfortunately were endless.

“What you have to realize Fenarla is that after everything Blondie did in Kirkwall, even though he had been helping people with that clinic of his, well there was only so much Hawke could do, and with both the Mages and Templars out for blood after what happened to the Chantry, even though it was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do, I like to think her doing it herself was probably the closest thing to mercy that he would have gotten at that point.” I gave Varric a moment to collect himself before I continued but at least this way I knew for sure that Anders and Justice had found some measure of peace.

“We’re Hawke and Anders…?” I left the question open for interpretation and was happy when Varric took the bait.

“Oh no, not intimate or anything but they were closed. No, if anything it was almost Fenris there for a while and Blondie never let him live it down that he walked away from her after it came to a halt. But no, he and Hawk were never together or anything. Knowing what I do now I’m rather glad she never took my advice to start anything with him. That would have just made things worse at the end.” It was sad to hear that Anders was gone but knowing there was a good chance Hawke was off with Fenris right now made me smile.

“Well when you do get a hold of Hawke next, tell her to bring Fenris with her. I’ve always wanted to meet him.” At Varric’s surprised expression and the fact that he tried to dispute the location of Hawke so quickly, it only confirmed what I had already suspected about the two. “It’s okay Varric, I won’t breathe another word about my speculations to anyone. Just let them know that I’m happy they have each other. Maker knows I could really use someone like them in my corner right about now. I’ve got a bad feeling people are going to try and make a hero out of me and we all know how well that works out for the heroes.”

“Yeah, I’ve written enough of those to know they all end in tragedy. Perhaps we’ll make sure you’re something better, what do you say?”

“You mean like a legend?” I inquired with a smile that only grew when the door to the tavern opened and Smithirson and Jacobs walked through. Maybe I would get those drinks after all. This was beginning to look like the beginning of a pleasant evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thedas underwear I have always imagined would be closer to the loincloth underwear that you see in religious movies in Fereldan or that of the high-waisted kind that resembles more the bottom half of a modern-day swimsuit. something that would help with contouring as well as covering.
> 
> Have fun, stay safe, and love the blushing ones.


	5. Third time's a... Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's point of view.

Well Shit… 

Chapter 5 

After the extremely embarrassing incident in the Ambassador's office this morning I will fully admit that my focus was divided all day. It is unbecoming of me to admit that my mind drifted back to the sight of our young Herald with her breasts band weaving in the air instead of upon her person.

I had meant to confront her later that morning to apologize for having stormed into the ambassador’s office without announcing myself first but was unsure if the apology was even required when by mid-morning the Herald had behaved as if nothing untoward had occurred. She then informed me and the rest of the training yard she was borrowing a few of my men before she ventured into the woods without so much as a by-your-leave. 

When she returned about an hour later with numerous bags of supplies, I could only shake my head at her no-nonsense behaviour and smile at the Herald’s determination. This was proven yet again when after lunch she and the Seeker had made their way back out to the training yard to start her training in physical combat skills. It was easy to see that the young woman was a quick study and when they had advanced to sparring matches between the Herald and one of Leliana’s spy recruits, she had started to pick up on the other woman’s physical cues after only a half-dozen times landing in the dirt. Being a woman with so obviously little experience in past combat situations she was learning faster than even some experienced combat veterans did. Many of the techniques that Cassandra had shown the Herald had taken some of my longest train Templars weeks to learn and it amazed me to see the Herald learning them within a single afternoon.

When I was finally able to make my way into Haven and towards the tavern, for dinner, it was already getting rather late. Just as I reached for the handle of the door to the tavern it opened from the inside, and the very object of my attention started to make her way out. Before I could even step out of her way that Herald had barrelled full-tilt into my chest plate and had grabbed around the edges of it to help hold herself up as my arm that had been reaching for the door instantly wrapped around the Herald’s waist to help keep her steady.

“Oh my… oh… oh smell so good. Yeah very good.” The Herald sing-song as she leaned her head upon my chest armour. It was a very good thing at this moment that I had not removed my armour like I normally would have before going to the tavern, otherwise the Herald would have had first-hand knowledge of just how much her presence affected me with how my heart was pounding against the inside of my rib cage.

“Ah… Herald do you need some assistance?” With the softest smile I had seen directed towards me by a member of the opposite sex, or any sex for that matter, and the sultry voice of a woman a bit too far into her cups, the Herald slowly pulled herself away from my chest and after patting my arm in a comforting manner she informed me of the intentions to return to her cabin and tried warning me that the ale was stronger than it looked.

“Do you require any help in returning to your cabin then?” I feared if I left her on her own that the Herald might end up face down in a ditch somewhere at the worst or turned around from her desired destination at best without someone to guide her to where she’s meant to go.

“Oh Cullen you’re too sweet. You know that right?” The herald sighed while she stroked my cheek “I could just eat you up,” she directed one of her sultry smiles at me “But I won’t,” this time she dragged her hand down from my cheek to my chest. “Cuz though I know you oh so well my love,” the Herald looked up from where her hand was on my chest and into my eyes “You don’t know me yet and that’s no good,” finally she pushed herself away from me. “Cuz well then hugs and kisses just get awkward and that would be bad.” With that, she slipped around me and slowly made her way towards her cabin while sing-songing to herself again.

For a few moments, I could hardly breathe much less think before I slowly started to follow the Herald as she stumblingly made her way towards her cabin. I found I was constantly telling myself I was only following her to guarantee that she made it safely to her resting place, but I doubt that was my only reason. When I saw the Herald nearly fall, before she caught herself, I was very tempted to run to her aid and carry her to her cabin if need be. Thankfully, I refrained and a few moments later saw the Herald safely into her dwelling. I continued to watch the Herald’s cabin for a time when I noticed I was not the only person present who had been observing the Herald, as Solas stepped into the light of the first moon that had only just arisen for the evening.

“Good evening Commander. I trust you are well.” Solas greeted me with a raised eyebrow, almost as if questioning the presence of the blush I could feel upon my face.

“Yes, just keeping an eye out. I offered to walk her back when she ran into me but she insisted she was fine. I just wanted to…” I trailed off, unsure as to how to properly express my intentions.

“Guarantee her safe arrival?” Solas offered when I started to stare off into blank space.

“Exactly.” I smiled in thanks at how quickly the elven apostate understood what I was trying to get across. “I was just on my way to the tavern if you care to join me?” I found myself extending an invitation towards the other male. I had not really had the opportunity to spend much time around the other man and it was nice to see how understanding and discrete Solas could be when the situation called for it.

“Certainly Commander, I have not yet partaken of my evening meal. I believe I would enjoy your company this evening. It would definitely allow us the opportunity to become more acquainted.” Solas nodded in agreement as we both started making our way back towards the tavern. Once inside we were greeted warmly by some of my men who were sitting with Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra, and Varric. After grabbing two ram steak dinners for myself and Solas along with a pint of ale for myself and a half-pint of mead for Solas we joined the others already sitting at the table by the fire.

“I’m telling you Ruffles there’s just something about the kid. The way she excepts certain things about the stories I’m telling almost as if she knows they are fact instead of just a plot device, or the way she asks questions to lead a conversation forward. I mean if I didn’t know any better, I’d think she already knew me from before the conclave and was just asking more like a memory refresher then because she actually wanted to know.” Varric’s comment had Cassandra and I sharing a pointed look before my gaze shifted to Josephine who had taken a sudden interest in finishing her glass of wine.

“Perhaps she’s just an intuitive person Varric, either that or she is as competent a storyteller as you are. After all, we have all listened to her rather unique word choices over the last few days.” From the other end of the table, Jacobs spoke up in a slurred voice while Smithirson snorted into his ale.

“Sweet sassy molassy.”

“Come again?” I asked in confusion yet at the same time I was not sure if I even wanted an explanation of what my men meant by that.

“Sadistic ass hat.” This comment came from Cassandra which had Varric peeling with laughter.

“Smart Cookie.” Surprisingly came from Solas. This caused Leliana’s eyes to widen at the mage while Josephine giggled around her wine glass. I should have seen some reference to this morning’s incident in the ambassador’s office coming when both women looked at each other and at the same moment yelled out,

“This monstrosity.”

“Oh, Maker’s breath, don’t remind me.” I groaned into my hands as I used them to cover my face which was blushing again at the image of the Herald with her breast band in hand.

“Now there is definitely a story behind this.” Varric sat up straighter looking between Leliana, Josephine, and myself. I could only groan as Leliana and Josephine continued to twitter between themselves.

“Oh, come now Commander, I grant you it was not quite what I would have expected of my morning either but it’s nothing to be embarrassed over. If anything, I think the Herald handled the situation rather well.” Leliana tried and failed to placate my embarrassed sensibilities over the whole situation.

“It does however raise the question of what alternative female attire the Herald must be used to if she was unable to operate the breast band we had provided her with.” Josephine pondered while staring into the middle distance, no doubt trying to picture what the alternative could be. Varric’s belly roll of laughter only had me hiding my face in my palms again with the louder grown. If I had been looking, I would have seen the blush on my men’s faces and the raised eyebrow Solas was directing at me. I would have also noticed Cassandra’s surprised look that was directed at Leliana who silently whispered ‘later’ to her fellow friend about an explanation.

“Actually makes me think her description of her ‘thing’ this morning wasn’t so bad after all,” Smithirson mumbled before his eyes grew to the size of saucers as he looked between all of us, having just realized how that statement may have come across.

“Sweet Androstae what the hell does that mean?! You three were hardly gone an hour, there’s no way that was enough time to… I mean…” This however had every set of eyes now resting on me and all I could do was groan. This conversation was just getting gradually worse and worse by the moment.

“Well Curly, that rather unexpected. I never would have pegged you for quite so experienced a lover but, I have seen stranger things in my time.” Varric was the first to respond to my statement while Cassandra was now observing me with a surprised appraisal and Leliana was nibbling on her lower lip trying not to laugh. Josephine however couldn’t even be bothered to try and hide her amusement at the present situation. It was however Solas’s next words as he came to my defense that made me cursed my luck the most.

“Come now Master Tethras, one should hardly fault in another if they determine that an hour is an insufficient time to devote oneself thoroughly towards a task they find enjoyment in.” It was now my turn to gaze at the other man in shock at the statement he had just made and the message it implied about both of us. My sensibilities were thoroughly being tested today and a greater part of me just wanted to excuse myself and return to my bunk early. After all, tomorrow could hardly get any worse than today had been.

“That’s hardly what I meant and you know it.” I angrily whispered at Solas before I realized that his statement had thoroughly shifted everyone’s attention towards himself and off of me for the time being.  
“All right, who are you and what have you done with our reserved humble apostate?” Varric joked while both the women and my men started to laugh at his statement.

“I hardly think my statement cause for concern Varric. Contrary to popular belief I am still a hot-blooded male after all.” This was met by a renewed round of laughter. “Besides the direction, your mind wandered was not my intended destination. I’ll have you know I have spent countless hours within the fade consecutively, while in the pursuit of lost or hidden histories within. This time I myself thoroughly enjoyed, even though the process may have been lengthy or time-consuming.” Solas’s explanation of what he had said seemed to calm things down enough that we could return our attentions towards Jacobs and Smithirson and ask what they had meant in regard to their morning adventures with the Herald.

“So why don’t you boys try explaining just exactly what you meant by the Herald’s ‘thing’?” Varric suggested which then led to the explanation about how the Herald had them looking for nugs for Leliana as she had said that raising them was the spymaster’s ‘thing’. Somewhere in the explanation a direct quote of “happy wives making happy lives” came out and already I could see the cogs in Varric’s head storing that one away for future publication purposes.

“So then Smithirson had the thought to ask the Herald what her ‘thing’ was,” Jacob’s told us while using his fingers to tick out the sky in only a manner I could only assume he had seen the Herald herself using before. “It wouldn’t have been so bad but the way she was describing coffee and later chocolate… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at chocolate or morning tea the same way ever again.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this coffee the Herald spoke of but chocolate I can completely agree with. Especially if it is anywhere near as decadent as some samples, I’ve had in Val Royeaux are.” Cassandra admitted to the table with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk of mutual understanding.

“The Herald said it was a morning drink that was better than black tea that came from a bean no larger than your smallest nail. It is normally green, brown, or red in colour that you are supposed to roast to release the oils in them. Then you’re supposed to grind them up and steep them in hot water as you would tea.” Smithirson informed us.

“She mentioned something about sweet milk and a dash of sugar to taste but I’ll admit it was harder to pay attention after that when the Herald started to describe the flavour being as decadent as a lover’s kiss,” Jacobs admitted as he and Smithirson both started to shift uncomfortably in their seats and were having a hard time meeting any of the other occupants of the table’s gazes.

“Oh my,” Cassandra exclaimed while downing the rest of her drink as a flush started to appear on her face.  
“I actually may know of what the Herald is referring to. My sister recently sent me a letter and in it, she mentioned a new drink that is quickly becoming very popular in Antiva. It’s called Kiva and it is also made from a small roasted bean. Apparently, there are quite a few of these trees that these beans come from upon my family’s lands and my brother had expressed interest in trying to find a trade market in the south for them.” Josephine told us all rather excitedly.

“You think you could make arrangements to have some of this Kiva bean sent out this way Ruffles? I mean after cheese that taste of despair anything referred to as resembling a lover’s kiss has got to be worth a try at least once.” I had to agree with Varric on that point, as even I found myself curious as to what this drink could possibly entail if it had the Herald giving it such high praise and it had even some of my most seasoned men blushing like green boys.

“I could certainly try to arrange something but it would likely be quite some time before I would possibly see anything come of this request.” Josephine however also promised that if this was indeed something that would bring even the smallest amount of enjoyment for the Herald, that they were pressing into the service of saving the world, the least that the Inquisition could do was arrange for a small if frivolous creature comfort for the young woman who’s mark so many of our futures were residing on.

“So, on another note, am I the only one who has noticed how often our little Herald seems to unintentionally flirt with everything that moves around her? Or is that just me seeing things?” Varric inquired with everyone around the table as he passed around everyone’s next round of drinks.

“You are indeed not alone in your assessment. As I have also observed on a few occasions, even today alone when what might otherwise be terms of endearment were commonly used by the Herald with such ease that it had me at first questioning the significance behind their use until I determined that in fact, they were purely just a part of the Herald’s unique way of expressing herself.” Solas’s observations actually helped to remove some of my previous concerns with how the Herald may or may not have had any romantical feelings for me specifically. After all, it was not even an hour ago that the Herald had referred to me as her love. It had me wondering just how in-depth the stories of our world were in her own. 

“That’s actually a relief to hear. Not that I’m suggesting I don’t appreciate our Heralds easily expressed affections mind you, but normally when one is presented with that level of quick affection that she puts forth, it is coming from sources that I would otherwise be disinclined to frequent my time with.” I can just recall some of the more colourful propositions I had received in my time whenever I had been stationed to deal with any incidents within the ‘Blooming Rose’ brothel house within Kirkwall or some of the drunken escapades that my fellow Templars had been involved in at ‘The Hangman’ bar.

“Oh, come on now Curly. Don’t tell me you’re still sore about Isabel’s attentions are you? That was years ago and if you recall she used to express her desires towards anything that moved. I warned you back then not to take her statements too personally. Besides regardless of your opinions about her potential future successes with her easily redirected attention span, I hear she’s actually become an admiral in that fleet of hers.” Today was definitely looking to be a day of continual embarrassment for me. As if constant reminders of my interactions with the Herald throughout the day were not bad enough, now I had Varric reminding me of a very short-lived dalliance with one of his and Hawkes acquaintances from my time in Kirkwall.

“Well then express my congratulations and condolences in regards to my opinions on her potential vertical moves within her career aspirations.” I tried to pass along good-naturedly.

“I doubt vertical moves had anything to do with it, but I’ll certainly send along your regards.” At this comment, I could only grown again and decided to just lose myself into my cups. After all, if I were going to be in a perpetual state of embarrassment and arousal I may as well dull my senses enough that perhaps I would stop noticing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the first of a different point of view chapters, I would love to hear what your thoughts are. I am hoping that I got Cullens feel down enough to make it believable. I always fear that I'm not getting a pre established character's personality down pat when I write and that they will end up to OC. 
> 
> I know that this story is off to a bit of a long start but I am just trying to establish Fenarla enough so that you will love her as much as I do.
> 
> Stay safe, play hard, and hug the chantry boy.


	6. You have nice eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas point of view
> 
> Italics at spoken Elven

Well Shit…

Chapter 6

When I decided to stay with the Inquisition under the guise of a humble apostate the last possible task I ever thought I would be performing was as an escort to the Inquisition’s Shemlen Commander after an evening of drink and uniquely entertaining discussions. Normally a night of drinking and revelry was no longer a source of enjoyment for me as it once was during my youth. So, when the young human Commander extended an invitation for me to dine with him, I at first was surprised and then curious at both his intentions and later my own easy acceptance of the man’s company.

As the rest of our evening companions gradually retired to their sleep dwellings, I found the easy rapport that Commander Rutherford and I were establishing was a pleasant distraction from my otherwise uneventful daily routine. Not that I can account for any of the interactions between The Herald and I as uneventful in any manner. The young halfling whom had been afflicted with my mark, certainly had an unintentional habit for trying to get a rise out of me. Whether through unintended flirting or mere physical presence, I found myself distracted by the mystery that she was for more reasons than just the mark she harboured within her palm.

This evening however confirmed some of my suspicions that the inner council seemed to have gleaned more about The Heralds past than even my own spies had to this point. I hoped now that the Herald was once again awake that I might glean more from her dreaming than I had over the last few evenings, as an unconscious mind had more tendency to flit from one random thought to another while in the fade then a mind that was just resting.

I had hoped that once my people had a name to put to the halfling young woman’s face as it were, that they would have been more successful in finding information about her. After all the looks that The Herald herself supported were unlike any I had ever seen before. Typically, when one of the people mated with one of the other races in Thedas the offspring resembled more of the other parents race as most if not all Elven heritage was lost. The Herald was the first I had seen who was equal parts Elven and Human and this had resulted in a rather attractive blend of both heritages. The Herald had the fuller curves of her Human parent and yet still the sharper and angular traits of her Elven parent. I could only surmise that perhaps her human parent had also been a halfling and that perhaps as more of the Elven traits were reintroduced during The Herald’s creation that this accounted for the more balanced appearance that she supported. It would also explain the lack of information that could be found about her as very few of the Dalish clans would even think of claiming a halfling child as one of their own. The likelihood of that occurring would have been slim unless there were some other purpose for having the offspring of a joined race union. That and her lack of vallaslin led me to believe that she was more than likely born in a city in one of the many alienages that existed throughout Thedas.

“Solas?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“You think she’s pretty too right?” Commander Rutherford asked in that shy, somewhat hopeful way that one did when drunk, as if afraid they would be ridiculed for asking a question that they otherwise would never have voiced had they been sober. I could only assume that The Commander was referring to The Herald.

“I agree, the Herald certainly does have more than a few redeeming qualities to her.” At my response, Commander Rutherford jerk to a halt and tried to straighten himself enough to turn and look at me. With his left-arm slung across my shoulders for support, doing so brought our faces within inches of each other as he blinked a few times trying to get his mind to clear enough to respond to my statement. This close I could see the gold and red flecks in his amber-brown eyes and found myself swallowing unintentionally at how vibrant they were.

“Well, that was… Why can’t you just say yes? Why does everything have to be big smart words all the time? My head hurts too much for big smart stuff.” With a small shake of his head, The Commander turned to look in the direction of the training grounds and at the larger officers tent that had been pitched just beyond it.

With a chuckle of my own at Commander Rutherford’s comment, we continued the dozen or more steady paces towards his personal command tent. It was slow going as The Commander was a rather imposing individual. With a frame that was almost twice as wide as my own in the chest and with an additional four to five inches in height than even my own six feet, he was equivalently the size of most Avar I had observed in the fade. Once we had made it into his tent, I leaned The Commander against his travel desk while I helped him first with his Lions mantle cloak and chest plate before I maneuvered the man onto his sleeping pallet.

“Come ma falon, time to rest.” I even went through the effort of removing The Commander’s boots so he would not soil his sleeping furs, which I then tucked around his large frame. As I tried to pull away The Commander grabbed my hand. “Yes?”

“You have nice eyes.” Commander Rutherford whispered at me and I could not help but smirk at his simple flirtations.

“Ma serannas, ma falon, but it is now time for you to sleep.” I emphasized my hopes for him to rest while patting his hand with my own.

“No… can’t sleep… too tired to fight it.” The Commander slurred as he tried to keep his eyes open.

“Fight what ma falon?” I was curious to see if he would indeed tell me what the source of his ever-incurring nightmares was. I had felt the presence of them within the fade for many nights now since the destruction of the conclave.

“Desire de…” slipped from The Commander’s lips as sleep overtook him even as he tried to tell me. If Commander Rutherford was indeed being plagued by a desire demon that might also explain his confessions about his opinion of The Herald and my own appearance. I would need to investigate that this evening as the last thing our young Herald needed while in her presently intoxicated state was for such a demon to be closely lingering within this area of the fade. With this in mind, I extinguished the remaining light from the candle upon The Commander’s desk and left towards my own cabin. After finishing my nightly routine and quickly putting together two restorative drafts and two potent hangover cures that I had used many times while in my own youth, I eased myself into the fade and went in search of first The Herald and The Commander’s dreams.

The Herald I found calmly meditating in a field of heather and clover. I could feel as she slowly started to build the shields within her mind with which to block out negative spiritual influences, and was happy to see that she was implementing some of the shielding techniques that I had recommended she read about before retiring for the evening. Commander Rutherford however was once again indeed being tormented by a desire demon. I watched for a moment to see what angle the demon would try to grasp ma falon’s attachments with. The Commander sat kneeling on the floor with a magical barrier around him. He was praying to the maker for mercy from the cries and sounds of death being exacted from a group of voices originating from above and to the left of him. Over his right shoulder, the demon stood, whispering into The Commander’s ear promises to make the pain and suffering all just go away if he would only just say yes.

“NO, leave me be!!” Commander Rutherford cried out as his shoulders shook, more screams could be heard starting their wailing from above. Without really analyzing my reasons I quickly shifted into my wolf form and leapt through the magical cell and towards the demon. As the Commander continued to kneel upon the floor, I grabbed the desire demon around the neck with my strong jaws and pulled it away from him and into another part of the fade.

“You are not welcome here. This is my domain and I don’t give you permission to enter. BEGONE.” I commanded it as I used some of my magic within the fade to push it, along with any other negative spirits I could sense away from the area of Haven. After erecting a ward line around the surrounding area of Haven within the fade I returned to The Commander and was happy to see that with the removal of the desire demon he had slipped into the simple resting of non-dreaming sleep.

I quickly looked in again on The Herald to see if my expelling of the demon spirits had affected her and was happy to see that nothing had. With that done I then went further into the fade to the place where I knew a few of my spies and generals gathered so that we could plan our next moves.

My plans for the veil have come to a halt for the foreseeable future. As it was, with the lack of retrieving my now unlocked foci, the rendering of the veil could not be accomplished until my foci was found. I will not admit to any other of my agents but the fact that the ancient magister who wields my orb believing that he can use the device so he might enter the fade and become a full-fledged God, is still alive, was an unforeseen outcome that I had not prepared myself for. I was now going to have to mend the tears within the veil before I could attempt to bring it down purposefully. So much destruction occurred when I had to place it upon the world, and I had hoped to mitigate how much destruction would happen when I finally take it down again.

This however reminds me of my lack of control over my eluvians and the betrayal I still feel so strongly from my late friend Felassan. If he had just done his assigned job and gotten me the passphrase from Briala’s section of the eluvians then I could already be assisting with the relocation of the people within its network. My plan had been to gather as many of the people within the crossroads before I removed the veil. As the magic of the fade would permeate into the crossroads, it would have given the people time with which to adjust to the changes in readily available magical levels. Being within the crossroads would also allow the people the opportunity to avoid all of the destruction that would occur within the waking Thedas until such a time that the world had the chance to rebuild and repair back to the way things were meant to be. When everything had resettled in the world, I would have then led the people out into the newly repaired world so that they could start again without the distraction, persecution, or interference of the other races whom now also equally predominant within Thedas.

There was also the problem of the stories and myths passed down through the Dalish and then taught to the ignorant city elves about the Evenuras. The very fact that I am seen as the enemy to the Dalish people for what I did to try and save them from my brethren, has me both angry and sad whenever I am reminded of it. If not for the promises that I have made to the many of my people still in Uthenera I would be tempted to re-enter the eternal waking sleep and leave the rest of Thedas to its own devices. Only my guilt at what my actions have wrought and my promise to the people stay any decision to do just that and enter the fade for all time.

“Ar'melana dir thavaren.”

“Aneth era.” I greeted my spies and second-in-command. “ _Have we placed any operatives within the Nevarran palace yet?_ ” I asked as I looked to the war table that had various tokens placed upon it. Currently, I was still gathering my spy network and getting them into locations of influence.

“ _We have two additional agents within King Marcus Pentaghast household staff and five additional agents within his top three most active rivals. If anything changes, I will inform you as such._ ” My second-in-command informed me.

“ _And the reports of rift activity in Navarra_?” I was trying to make a working model of just how far-flung the damage from the breach had spread.

“ _Along the Imperial Highway from Solas to Cumberland 18 rifts and along the River from Nessum to Navarra City, we have reports of eight more with four placed in the fields of Ghislain._ ” This count would be bringing the total rift count within central Thedas up to 112 rifts which were still substantially lower in comparison to southern Thedas with Orlias and Ferelden having three times as many.

 _“On an unrelated topic, I would like one of our scouts in Antiva to procure a supply of kiva beans and have them transported to Haven for an experiment.”_ I know making this request would be thought of as odd even though it would get accomplished with the same speed and expectancies of all my request. The fact that the reason for needing them was closer to a personal reason did not mean that the request would be denied either.

“ _And when would the package be needed by?_ ” one of my lead scouts asked.

“ _Between two to three weeks otherwise it will have to wait until Solas returns from the Hinterlands._ ” Most of my agents except for my second-in-command did not know who I really was. Most thought Solas was just my highest and best-ranked spy within my own network. It had worked for me many times within my long life to have people believe that Solas was a separate person and not my real persona. If anything, it was more the other way around. After all, Fen’Harel was the insult I took as the badge of honour. In this age most had forgotten whom the true me was and I had no desire to correct that belief.

“ _I will be unavailable for at least a fortnight. Continue on with your assigned tasks and we will speak again when I return.”_ And after the others had given their ascent and parting regards, I removed myself from that part of the fade and made my way towards Wisdom’s glade. It would be interesting to hear its opinions about The Herald and her unique personality.

Moving threw out the fade was not like moving through the waking world. One could travel grade distances with only a step while in the fade if you had been to that location in the waking world at least once before. The other problem that modern mages faced was that without the abilities of a somniari they could not control what they were seeing around them or recognise the need to let the spirits that they would interact with to shape what they were seeing as opposed to trying to change the environment to what they themselves were wanting it to be.

As I allowed Wisdoms’ glen to come into being around me, I began to relax as I always had throughout the thousands of years that the spirit and I had been acquainted. At one point in our past, this glen had been the home to many of the older spirits such as Peace, Compassion, Fortitude, Truth, Knowledge, and one of the rarest, that of Love. However over the millennia due to either corruption or a lack of continued stimulation many had left the glen for other areas of the fade that would cater to their natures more readily than what was now the Exalted Plains and an area that had seen many travesties within its history. 

“On dhea’lam,” (Good evening) Wisdom and I greeted one another.

“ _How fares the marked one?_ ” I knew that if need be, I would not even need to tell the spirit the information that it might desire is it could easily find the information itself. That it was asking me at all was more out of a sign of respect for me and the knowing that I held.

“ _Well, though her magical abilities continue to elude me I sense that she is more than what she appears, though I have yet to figure out just to what extent. It continues to amaze me at the Shemlen need to place dramatic and unrealistic labels upon situations or persons that are unnecessary. They are even worse for it than they were in ages past.”_ The first time that I had herd one of the shems referring to the mark holder as the Herald of Andraste, I will admit that I had needed to excuse myself to the privacy of my assigned dwellings so that I could compose myself so as to break with the mask that I was trying to maintain.

“ _I believe that would be with influence of creativity at work.”_

_“Indeed?!”_

_“There is a need for its presence within Havens area as those in positions of authority seek to close the fissure. Creativity’s usual dwelling of Val Royeaux has also been invaded by Fear, Despair, and Anger.”_

_“Understandable.”_ Everywhere that I had frequented in the fade seemed to be filled with only the darker spirits at this time as many of the more benevolent spirits had taken to the deeper hidden areas of the fade for the time being.

“ _Tell me of your observations of this ‘Herald’ then.”_ I then found myself relaying everything that had transpired between the young woman and myself along with all of the stories that had been shared with me this evening in the tavern from the other members of the Inquisition inner council.


	7. A Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view

Well Shit…

Chapter 7

I will have to admit that the next two weeks of my life were perhaps the most physically demanding experience I have ever had. Between my history and etiquette lessons first thing in the morning with Josephine and Leliana as I had breakfast, then to training with my magic with Solas until midday meal, where I would meet with Cassandra in the tavern for lunch while she and I would then discuss battle tactics as we eat and then moved towards the training grounds so I could continue my instructions with a mace, sword, and shield. I had also decided to add the basics of dagger handling which we would work on until just before evening meal that I would take in the tavern after I bathed the day's sweat off my skin. Finally, I would retire for the evening so I could read the next chapters of any books that Solas and Josie had given me, before going out to Varric’s fire at night for any updates on local gossip and or storytime before heading back to bed and conversing more with my new spirit companions.

Fortitude and Truth were almost nightly companions along with a lovely young Elven girl looking spirit of Creativity, who would help review all the lessons I was learning throughout the day. Fortitude would help with both mind and body endurance to reinforce the actions and movements needed for my physical defense training. Truth would help with history and cultural etiquette so that I might be as intellectually prepared for the tasks ahead of me. It was however my time with creativity that I came to enjoy the most. I offered many of my memories of my world’s art and music in exchange for coming up with interesting and creative ways to use my magic. One of the nice things about not being from Thedas was that I was not limited to just the schools of magic that those in this world would have been taught to use.

After years of reading different books that had magic in them and playing different video games, I would like to think I have a wide variety of possible sources for magical influence that I could draw upon. Everything from Skyrim’s thu’ums to Harry Potter’s charms, hexes, and jinx all the way to even Star Wars use of the force could be adapted to what I wanted. This was proven the first morning that I went to study magic with Solas.

Solas was already waiting for me outside his cabin the morning after my drinking binge. Thankfully, I have not had to deal with any hangover or other pains as some kind soul had left me both a restorative draft and what I could only assume was a hangover cure on my bedside table.

In a way it was nice yet strange to see Solas standing close to the retaining wall outside his cabin, staring up at the breach like he had so many times in the game. I may have even snickered a bit at the image he cut as I got closer, for the next moment he was turning to greet me with a raised eyebrow in question at my excitement.

“Morning Hot Stuff. Didn’t mean to laugh, just a bit nervo-cited.” When Solas’ eyebrow continued to rise either from embarrassment over my easy flattery or confusion of my chosen descriptive is hard to say, as all I got in response was his standard in-game go-to of, indeed.

“How much of the book that I gave you last evening were you able to read and did you have any questions?” Solas asked as he led me over to the retaining wall so that we could sit, and I assume discuss the theory behind the magic that I was to be working with that day.

“Most of the book actually. I’ve been known to read quickly and the premise I gathered is that every spell is as much about the will and intent as it is actual ability to draw on mana from the fade. Kind of gives the impression that if I can imagine it, I can make it happen… within reason of course.” I doubt that I could will food or say technology into being. I am not a human replicator after all. It would be so cool if I could though. Pastrami on rye, not a problem. Coffee first thing in the morning, done. An MP3 player with Bluetooth speakers, yes please!

“Have you tried any further magic besides your modified barrier spell?” Solas inquired with as much patience as I have come to expect from his character. It is good to see that some things that were standard in the game did indeed translate over to his actual interactions with me.

“Not yet but I have a few ideas. I have a feeling that I’m not going to be performing magic like the rest of you all do. I mean for starters your staff, awesome.” Solas chuckled at this with a smile. “But for me, tripping hazard. I mean look at you, tall, lean, body of a dancer, so fine.” I watched as a blush started to show on Solas’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. Then I gestured towards myself. “Me short, stocky, grace of a Nug.” And I tried to give him my most over dramatized sad face. It transformed into a large cheek splitting smile as Solas let out a full-throttled belly laugh.

“You certainly have a unique perspective on things Herald.”

“I try and please, just Fenarla. Calling me Harold all the time is like me calling you fade expert, instead of your name. Fade expert is what you are not who you are.” At this, I can see that Solas was impressed with the distinction of my present situation and I could almost envision the Solas greatly approves hanging over his head.

“Very well Fenarla, I will endeavour to address you as you have requested. At least in private.” I could not help the excited squeak that resulted from Solas having called me by my name so early into our acquaintance. Normally even if you had chosen to romance Solas in-game he didn’t start referring to you as anything other than the herald until at least Skyhold and that was only because he upgraded you to Inquisitor or Vhenan after a highly anticipated fade kiss. “So, if you have reservations about using a staff then what might I ask had you intended to use to focus your magic?”

“Well I have been using a mace to fight with, and Cassandra is teaching me to use a sword and shield to go along with this very spell of mine.” I told Solas as I brought up my own magical shield on my left arm that reminded me of Agent Coulson's holographic Captain America shield. The only difference in the two was that mine had the Inquisition’s eye and sword upon it instead of Cap’s star and bulls-eye themed circles. I was surprised when a moment later I could feel what I can only assume was Solas’s magic extending out towards my own trying to figure out how I had done the physical shield barrier that was upon my own arm.

Where my own magic had always felt like a warm fuzzy blanket against my own skin, Solas’s magic felt more like the soothing yet tingly feeling of menthol rub. Without even thinking about what I was doing I tried extending my own magic out of myself like an aura so that I could follow Solas’s own magic back to where his began. A part of me was curious as to just how large his magical reserves were at this time if at this point in the game he had always felt that he was in a diminished state. I tried wrapping my magic around the center point of where his magic was located within him to see just how far it extended and then tried to slip a bit of my own within his to see just how deep his reserves went. What I was not prepared for was Solas’s reaction to my magic prodding at his own.

Solas wrapped his left hand firmly around my right wrist and had to brace himself up, with his right hand upon his own knee as his body bent upon itself. With his eyes dark with an emotion I was not expecting, Solas tilted his head up to look at me through his eyelashes, and in the most beautifully strained voice I have ever heard come from him he addressed me.

“Da’sa, Ma tel'eolasa ahn mar ajva sulevas.” (Little one, you know not what your act means.) The heated lust I saw shining from his eyes at me shocked me so much that my tenuous at best control, that I had of my own magic caused me to push more of my own magic into his magical core. “Diana,” (Stop) Solas hissed as he pinched his eyes tightly shut. “Ar gen'av'ahna or ma, mar elgar.” (I beg of you, your spirit.) By this point, Solas was breathing heavily and gripped my right wrist tighter. Afraid that I might have caused Solas pain I withdrew my magic from around and within him as quickly as I could.

“I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just trying to feel out how large your magical reserves are. You know, get to know your magical signature.” I stuttered and waved my left hand excitedly as I tried to explain my actions towards him. I watched as Solas breathed heavily for many moments and after having forced himself to calm his breath and straighten himself up. Solas then cast a minor healing spell upon my wrist before letting it go.

“Ma din eolasa.” (You didn’t know.) With my own questioning look upon my face, Solas started to explain. “I have witnessed such similar exchanges of magic in the fade, they were normally reserved between a parent and child during the early days of Arlathan and later between bonded mate before the fall of the Elven people.” Looking over his posture again it was now blatantly obvious to me what physical reaction Solas was trying to cover with his hands resting as they were classed together in his lap.

“Fen'harel ver em.” (Dread wolf take me.) I cried out an embarrassment as I hid my rapidly blushing face in my hands. Had I been looking I would have seen Solas’s eyes widen in surprise and darken once more in renewed lust as his breath heaved to try and keep him calm. Thankfully by the time I had gotten my own self under control again, Solas was sitting as calmly as a cucumber. “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean… Not that I wouldn’t mind… But we only just met… And my magic…” I knew I was stammering. It was a bad habit of mine when I was nervous, not that it happened very often mind you. The only thing I could think to do was redirect him back towards a somewhat safer topic. “A rod.” I cried out nervously.

“A what?” Solas squeaked in confusion, his eyes widening in surprise and no doubt misunderstanding.

“A rod, about the length of my forearm with a focus on the end that I could gather my magic around. Envision a stone-hard fireball or a frozen spiked ice chunk on the end, magic mace.” I could tell that my idea of a suitable weapon for myself was intriguing to Solas as he smiled calmly in understanding.

“If that is your wish Da’sa then you are going to require much more control over your magical abilities than you presently do.” Solas’ unsubtle reminder that I had just equivalently magically groped him because of my lack of magical control had me blushing yet again. “I would like you to continue reading the books I provided you. Focus your attention on any mention of extending spell casting and the strengthening of one’s control. I would like you to also cast small and controlled spells and see how long you can maintain them. If you intend to use this in battle, your control will have to be second nature.” In demonstration, Solas cast a small fire spell on the end of his finger to show his idea about the intended control size spell. “If you can maintain the continuous spell for more than five minutes then increase the size of the spell and start again.” Again, he demonstrated what he had in mind by having the fire on his fingers moved to the palm of his hand and increase in size.

“Ah, so flexing my magical muscles, I got ya.” Solas chuckled at my comparison with a nod.

“We will continue with your lessons tomorrow then.” And before I could say or do anything else Solas excused himself into his cabin where he had firmly closed the door behind himself before I even had a chance to stand from where I had been sitting atop the retaining wall.

I was still silently berating myself as I made my way towards Leliana’s command tent, about my behaviour with my magic seeking out Solas’s. Perhaps if I were lucky, I could encourage the spymaster to tell me about her time with the hero of Ferelden. Anything to get the memory of Solas and his heavy breathing or dark lust-filled eyes out of my mind would be a welcome distraction. And to think it was not even time for my midday meal yet. This was looking to be an exceptionally long day.


	8. Uth'min'ta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas point of view
> 
> * Explicit Sexual Content *   
> (no plot-important details are found in this section of the story)
> 
> Italics are spoken elven

Well Shit…

Chapter 8 

Nothing could have prepared me for the difficult realization that I came to today. After having the Herald, Fenarla, Da’sa extend her magic towards me and wrap her Elgar (Spirit) around my own, slipping some of herself into my own Elgar, I found it took all of my many years of control not to gather her into my arms and disappear into my cabin with her, that I have only just locked myself into with a hastily erected protection and sound barriers before the wolf within me could make its presence known.

Falling to my knees I tried to regain control of my body and center my magic even with the remnants of Fenarla essence swirling within my own. I understand that there was no way she could have known that extending her Elgar in such a way was normally a very intimate act that had been done between those that meant to bond and share eternity. Because I had refrained from continuing the bond, Fenarla’s Elgar had left me in a heightened state of arousal. Had she not tried to blend her Elgar with my own and just caressed it like her initial explorations had indicated she was doing; I would have been fine. Had she also not asked Fen’Harel to take her when I explained to Fenarla what her actions had originally been intended for it in the early days of Arlathan, I may have been able to remain calm but as it was, my imagination was already taking that simple request and replaying it back to me in a much more sultry voice.

Between my physical arousal, my imagination trying to run wild with Fenarla’s unintended request, and my inner wolf howling at me to go after her, I could hardly think straight. The other painfully obvious and frighteningly difficult realization that I had just been greeted with was that Fenarla was my soulmate. Her magic sang with my own in a way that I have never encountered in all my thousands of years of existence. Even in the early days of Arlathan, true mated pairs were exceedingly rare and finding one’s soulmate was even rarer still. Even amongst the Evaneras. I had only witnessed a proper mated pair once, between Dirthamen and Falon’din. I had witnessed both the joys and sorrows that such a match could bring. I had also seen what happened between and Andruil and Ghilan’nain when one tried to force a mated pair bond where the pairing did not previously exist. It had led to Andruil’s eventual madness. With these thoughts in mind, I could see how this was going to pose a monumental problem regarding my interactions with Fenarla, my intentions for the veil, and even my plans for fixing the veil and mending the rifts throughout Thedas.

The more time Fenarla and I spent around each other from now on the stronger the draw to complete the bond would become. As quickly as these thoughts slid into my mind, they fled back out again as my inner wolf howled within me. Hunt, prowl, capture, claim, bond, pair, mate. Feelings, thoughts, desires, needs coursing through me, over-sensitized my very being. The very act of placing my hand's palm side down upon my thighs as I tried yet again to bring my sexual arousal under control had me hissing out in physical stimulus overload.

The longer I tried to ignore Fenarla’s Elgar coursing through me the more it started to swirl and collect low in my gut, fuelling my desires for her. Every appealing thought I had about Fenarla over the last fortnight returned to plague my mind. From observations about her physical form to her entertainingly amusing flirtations had my mind and inner wolf reviewing every instance, spinning those moments to reflect my new understanding of our connection.

After the initial rift below the breach had been sealed, the mark within Fenarla’s hand had settled more than I thought it would. Perhaps that had more to do with her magic and the part of my own that had been used to create the anchor in the first-place melding and blending together the way a bonded pair's magic was said to do. Fenarla being my soulmate would also explain why I could not remove the mark from her hand. As her magic and my own blended within her palm, it was already adapting to make the mark her own.

Heat surge through my body causing my skin to tingle and my breathing to quicken before I realized the cause was due to me running my fingertips along my own thighs. Fenarla’s Elgar danced under my skin, enhancing even the gentlest of touches I did to myself to the point that I would never be able to will my arousal away. The texture of my tunic began to feel too coarse for my skin to handle, forcing me to remove it before the irritation caused me to tear the offending garment part. It was at this point that what little of my rational mind remained realized what my next actions were going to have to be. After strengthening the sound barrier and placing an unbreaking lock spell upon my entire cabin to keep out all unwanted guests, I slowly rose and made my way towards my bed removing my pants and undergarments before arranging myself as comfortably as I could upon my rough bed linens.

*

*

*

*

*

Slowly my left hand began to caress the muscles of my left thigh while my right hand came to lay upon my stomach. Using barely even the tips of my fingers I started caressing each of my abdominal muscles with my right hand while the nails of my left-hand drag along the inside of my thigh in a slow and agonizing motion that never once got any closer to my crotch and straining member, then I had while kneeling on my floor moments before.

I allowed my mind to flit back to Fenarla’s greetings from this morning and her excited smile that she wore as I brushed my fingers along my stomach muscles, imagining that it was her fingers upon my body instead of my own. My breathing hitched, my body flushed, and a tingle ran up my spine as my imagination began creating a picture of what Fenarla might do to me were she here with me now. I wonder if she would be more inclined to run her own fingers along my body, exploring it slowly much like my own hands were doing now or, if her hands would seek out my pleasure centers knowing how aroused I was and how needy I was becoming for release. The second thought had my hands wandering towards both my crotch and my chest in a need to feel some form of the release that both my mind and magic were demanding of my body.

A low growl started deep in my chest as my right hand dragged across the underside of my pectoral muscles. My eyes squeezed shut and my breathing became laboured when my left hand caressed my balls before grasping lightly around my now weeping cock. I let out a crooning sound as my fingertips circled the quickly peeking nipple of my left breast, causing my cock to leak even more. The poorly guarded lust that had floated through Fenarla’s eyes as she described my tall lean form filled my thoughts as I used my leaking’s to lubricate between my member and my hand before I lifted my hips to thrust my cock up into it, my imagination imposing Fenarla’s hand in place of my own.

I found however that I could not agree with Fenarla’s self-assessment that she was either short nor stocky as all I could see in my mind’s eye where her curving hips and ample bosom swaying enticingly much like they had the night before as I watched her stumble away from Cullen and towards her own cabin. It was an unfortunate opinion of her own self merits that I knew I would take great pleasure in rectifying again and again as I worshipped her body from head to toe.

Thoughts of my hands, tongue, and cock running, licking and rubbing against Fenarla’s own body caused my administrations against my own to quicken. The thrusting of my hips became erratic as my right hand jumped back and forth between one nipple and the other. My imagination extended as I bit lightly at my own lower lip pretending it was Fenarla doing it instead. Fenarla’s Elgar was now running wild with my own as I used mild amounts of magic to first cool my hands and then heat my body and lastly allows small shocks to dance across my pleasure centers all to enhance what my hands were already doing to my own body. My altered recollections of Fenarla asking me to take her seem to be the final straw in my own ability to remain quiet while I pleasured myself.

“Sathan uth'min'ta, Ar isala…” (Please [ever-present two/soul mate], I need…) my voice cracked as I increase the speed with which I was pleasuring myself. Harder and faster strokes had me beginning to thrash around on my bed.

“Ar islathe sul…” (I desire for…) my right hand abandoned my chest and join my left in my crotch, cupping my balls and fondling them before finally pressing my fingers to my premium. My eyes blue wide as my head tipped back and a strangled moan escaped my throat.

“Ma garun!!” (My orgasm) I cried out loudly as ropes of cum bathed my hands and chest from the strongest orgasm I have experienced in over a millennium. My eyes fluttered close as aftershocks of tingles rushed throughout my body and my breathing slowly started to calm. After casting a quick cleansing spell to remove my spending from my body I reached towards the end of my bed where my blanket had been pushed during my activities and covered myself against the cold that I can now feel within my cabin.

*

*

*

*

*

With my physical release now achieved I could feel what little of Fenarla’s Elgar remained within my own begin to settle in a new blending of both. I could also feel the wolf within me retreating into the back of my consciousness having gotten the release it so desperately needed even if I had not finished the soul bond with Fenarla. Ignoring the time of day it was, I decided to drift into the fade. I am in desperate need of counsel from my oldest friend regarding the newest revelations to my life. As Wisdoms glen begin to form before me, I finally acknowledged just how much Fenarla being my soulmate was about to change my plans for myself and my promise to the people.

_“My friend, what brings you by so soon?”_ Wisdom inquired as I joined her on one of the sitting benches within her glen.

_“An unexpected revelation about the young Herald I spoke to you about last evening has occurred and I find myself in desperate need of your counsel.”_ Again, I had to calm myself lest my anxieties affect my friend and its nature. Centuries of practice had me compartmentalizing my emotions so that I could focus on finding a solution to my problem. _“Fenarla is my soulmate and she unintentionally tried to create a soul bond with me.”_ I then proceeded to enlighten Wisdom on the events that had taken place during Fenarla’s magical lesson this morning, glossing over my body’s physical reactions and moving on to my revelation and the theories about why our magics were behaving as they had for the last few days.

_“You have already expressed my friend, the drive that even now your magic is pressing upon you to finalize the mate bond. Your next course of action seems clear.”_ Wisdom reiterated the logical progression of events that needed to take place now. Logical progression and practical application however are not always the same thing. With how new and fragile our acquaintance was there was no present possibility that Fenarla and I would be completing our bond any time soon. _“I would however suggest caution in regard to completing your bond until such time that Fenarla has come to know the truth of your intentions, both with her and the people.”_ Again, Wisdom gave voice to perhaps my largest concern with having a mate from this time. How was I going to fulfill my promise to the people in such a way that it would not mean her death? And what of the fact that she was a quick-ling? How would I survive the loss of her when she aged and died within the next century? 

_“Perhaps it is time to decide if the Din’an Shiral is still needed or perhaps there is another path.”_ That Wisdom now cautioned me upon a path it had always supported made me wonder if perhaps my recent actions since waking from Uthurin had not just been more hastily made plans that were destined to fail or have disastrous outcomes like my creation of the veil brought about.

_“Be the slow tortoise my friend, not a quick_ _hare.”_


	9. Trixie Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view

Well Shit…

Chapter 9

Talking with Leliana about her time with the hero of Ferelden, Darrain Tabris was both enlightening and heartbreaking. For starters, the hero sacrificed himself to kill the archdemon. Before that happened however, he accomplished many great things. Apparently, Brother Ferdinand Genitivi also wrote the most accurate accounting of the hero’s journey throughout Ferelden at that time. He, Alistair, Morrigan, and their mabari dog named Vher (cat) of all things had helped the people of Lothering as much as they could to prepare for the darkspawn and the blight that was coming north from Ostagar. This was where they met the first of their companions that would join them on their journeys, Leliana and Sten, and rescued their faithful shop keepers Bodahn and Sandal Feddic from bandits. Darrain then helped broker peace between the Dalish clan and the werewolves in the Brecilian Forest, while also rescuing fallen elves, lost lockets, missing halla, delivering dying words, arranging for new love to blossom, and tricking old hermits into relinquishing entling seeds. 

Once peace had been established, the group had then traveled to Redcliff hoping to gather aid from Alister’s uncle Arl Eamon. Before they could even speak to the Arl however they had needed to help defend the people of Redcliff from the demons and undead that Eamon’s son Connor had created when he had been possessed by a desire demon. Darrain had been able to save Connor with the use of a de-possession ritual, performed with the aid of the first enchanter Irving from Kinnock Circle. All of this however could only be done after having saved the circle itself from the right of annulment when one of its mages Uldred and his fellow blood mages had taken the circle over. Wynne had joined the group when the circle had been saved and Zevran had joined after a failed assassination attempt as the group had tried to make their way back to Redcliff so they could help Conner. Shale had joined them at that point as they made a detour to Honnleath on their way to Orzammar where they meant to call upon the help of the Dwarfs. 

It was during Darrain’s time in Orzammar that the group finally acquired its last member Oghren, and where they also found out the truth of Shale’s becoming a golem, and paragon Branka’s madness as she searched for the Anvil of the Void. After Darrain participated in the proving and even promising to aid a lovely young Dwarven girl, Dagna, into getting a place within the circle tower so she could study magic, they had helped set the stage for King Harrowmont to succeed to the throne.

It was crazy to think that all of this had happened before they had even made it to Denerim to find Brother Genitivi so they could locate Haven and there in clues to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Leliana described in much greater detail just how difficult it had been to kill the high dragon that lived in the mountains above Haven and the sheer amount of faith they had all needed to get through the trials that were protecting the urn of Andraste’s ashes thus allowing them to take some to Redcliff where they could finally heal Arl Eamon from the poisoning that had been arranged by Loghain’s plotting. 

With promises from the Dalish elves, Kinnock's circle mages, and King Harrowmont’s dwarves, Darrain had then returned to Denerim so that he could garner the aid of the nobles in the lands meet, now that Arl Eamon was well and had been able to send Bann Tegan in his stead. It was at this time that they had uncovered Loghain’s plans to sell elves from the Denerim alienage to Tevinter to help pay for the costs of the rebellion that he and his daughter had in sighted so that Anora could remain Queen of Fereldan.

With the outstanding amount of evidence against Loghain and Anora, Darrain had been able to have Anora deposed from the throne and Alister put on it in her place. After all the Fereldan Bannon would much rather have a Theirin on the throne than a Mac Tir, even if that Theirin was a bastard born.

Throughout all the time helping, and aiding people throughout Ferelden, and the companionable time that Darrain and his group of companions had spent together, a sweet but sad love affair had blossomed between Leliana and Darrain. Throughout the whole tale, Leliana had left out the most shocking and frankly confusing piece of information that was only supplied to me by Josie when she had joined us on our way towards the tavern for lunch a few hours later. Apparently, our resident fade expert was a dead ringer for our late Hero of Ferelden. Apparently, the resemblance was so close that had Cassandra not pre-introduced Solas as an apostate, Leliana would have sworn she was looking at the living embodiment of her own late lover.

I was unsure as to whether I should use this piece of information to my advantage or if I should instead just try to keep Solas and Leliana as far away from each other as was possible, if for no other reason than to avoid any unnecessary and potentially painful emotional moments between the two in question or memories that would be brought up by Solas interacting with the Spymaster.

As I sat with Cassandra for yet another tactics and theory session while we ate, she asked how my magic lessons were coming along. 

“Much like us it is mainly reading and theory with most of our focus on control and endurance. I have a thought on how I might combine what we are working on Cassandra as well as my magic’s but that is going to take more time than we have before we leave.” When Cassandra and Leliana asked what I had in mind for combining my magic and physical attacks I told them about my idea of having a magic mace to go with my magical barrier shield.  
Cassandra agreed that the idea was not a new one as it sounded like an adaptation to a knight enchanters’ powers. This had me trying to review anything I remembered about that specialty as it had normally not been one I had gone for in my past playthroughs. In the past I had always tended towards Rift Mage as the destructive powers of Shatter Stone, Punching Down, and Firestorm were my personal favorites. I also recalled that when in a tough fight I tended to rely on Smothering Vale a lot as well. If I was remembering correctly what I was, in essence, trying to do with my magical mace was a variation on the knight enchanters Defending Blade. However, I was thinking I would create a rod much like one of the magical wands from Harry Potter. I would need to speak to Harritt about that and discuss which crafting materials would give me the most bang for my buck as we were likely going to have to acquire some of the materials from the Black Emporium, and Maker only knows how expensive that was going to be. For starters however, we could always create a mock with what materials we had on hand.

After lunch, I went to speak with Harritt while Cassandra spoke with Threnn about our supplies and tent arrangements for ourselves and the troops that we would be taking with us to the Hinterlands. After all, since I knew what Dennett’s man Braun would need so he would give his approval to the old horse master I didn’t see the need to wait in bringing men to the crossroads to build the watchtowers or help in killing the wolves for Dennett’s wife.

Harritt and I had a much more in-depth discussion about my armour and what I was going to need seeing as I was more of a battle mage who used warrior tactics. This would ultimately change the style of armour I would use as neither that of a true heavy armour Warrior or a light armour Mage would work. Also having no past experience with armours in general we decided to create something that was closer to the Dalish Scout armour only with leggings instead of the foot wraps. After the incident, this morning with Solas and my magic or my breast band with Cullen the day before I figured asking for clothing help from either man would just be tempting fate.  
Harritt was wary about the idea of creating a rod for me to use as a focus but when I described the wands that Ollivanders would create he agreed that it would be possible to at least try. My final permanent rod however I suspected I would have to wait for Dagna and Skyhold for. The new armour and template rod would not be ready for testing until after we had returned from the Hinterlands and so with that arranged I went out to the training grounds to continue working with Cassandra and more of the new recruits.

*****

Later that evening after I was done eating my dinner at the tavern, I ran into Solas again as he was coming in to get his evening meal. I still could hardly believe what had happened between us this morning with our magics and thinking of the lust that had filled his eyes when my magic had touched his, had my blood quickening and I faltered a step while trying to step around him. This however resulted in me crashing into him instead. For a moment I thought I could feel his magic reaching out towards mine as his arms and circled me to help keep me upright.

“Ah…hi,” I stammered as I pat his chest with my arm that was pinned between us. “Feeling better?” Even to my own ears, the statement sounded strained and I tried to calm myself as much as possible. It was a very strange feeling, but I thought I could feel Solas’ embarrassment and maybe even a hint of his own lust for me. However, that could just be me and pressing my own emotions upon him.

“Quite.” Solas helped to straighten me into a more stable standing position before he stepped back from me. He then laced his arms behind his back just like I had seen so many times in the game. “Have you had the opportunity to practice any more of the endurance exercises that I showed you this morning?”

“Not yet. I was just about to head back to my cabin for the evening so I could work on my homework.” At my unusual word choice, Solas’s I brow raised in question, so I elaborated. “I was going to combine my endurance casting with my reading for both yourself and Josephine. Our gorgeous Ambassador has me reviewing some of the ever-riveting recent history of The Free Marches and its trade histories with Nevarra, Antiva, and Rivain. She says it will help me to understand the reasoning behind their motivations as to why they will be calling for aid in those countries in the future.” As I said this, I could feel the reluctance to get started on my reading setting in. Solas snickered at my response and shook his head. I could almost imagine what he was thinking at that moment about the true relevance of that sort of information being relevant at a time like this, but there was really no way for me to explain just how important all of this background information was going to be when it came to wooing the nobles in about six months to a year’s time from now.

“Might I suggest that you start with my assigned readings first then? I am sure that you will find them much more entertaining and helpful.”

“If only I could,” I told him with a smirk. “No, I save the interesting stuff for last. That way it’s like a treat at the end of an unenjoyable task.” At this Solas smiled with an understanding nod.

“Then might I suggest that you focus your spells towards ice or cyclone. The last thing Lady Montilyet would appreciate is if you were to lose focus over one of her books and accidentally scorch or mark thee, riveting was it, information within them.” At this, I laughed and was happy to see that the smirk had returned to both his lips and eyes. I did so love it when his eyes would scrunch up like that. It was so rarely seen within the game that getting to see it again now had me smiling a gentle smile of my own back at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I paused for a moment and looked discreetly around the tavern. Making a snap decision I pressed forward. “So, I have it on good authority that you, my friend, are the spitting image of our late Hero of Ferelden.” I may have said this louder than was perhaps necessary but was also happy to see when some of the closer patrons in the tavern stopped their conversations so they could overhear what we were saying. “Is this just something you forgot to tell me or were you ever going to mention that Darrain Tabris was your cousin?” 

“Herald I,” But I cut off whatever Solas was going to say. Knowing anything it would be to dispute everything I had just said. I however think that this will help to give Solas a more believable back story as to why he is so prone to being helpful and yet being so secretive about his past. 

“Don’t like to talk about it. I figured that part out for myself,” Solas did not comment further, as if he were waiting to see where I was going with my claims. “I mean if I were related to the Hero of Ferelden, I would be bragging about it. But I guess it’s a painful subject for you right?” This was the moment that Solas could now choose to dispute or use this fabrication that I had painted for all in the tavern to hear. Conversations threw out the tavern had quieted to a din of what they had been as everyone wanted to hear what Solas and I would say next. As Solas had yet to say anything I decided to cement the fabrication for him even if the tricksy trickster was having the trick done on him. “I’m sure that Darrain would have been proud to know that his cousin was taking up the family mantel of saving the world.” Around us, I could just barely see the other patrons nodding in agreement with everything I had just said. Others were whispering to each other obviously filling in anyone who had not heard the whole exchange. 

“Darrain was a good man.” Solas finally commented calmly. Because of the unusual din in the conversations, everyone had heard what Solas said.

“Yes Solas, he was and without your cousin's work during the last blight many of us would not be here today.” This had the whispering from the others increasing in both volume and frequency. Not a moment had passed after I finished this then one of the other patrons pressed a pint into Solas hand.

“If not for Darrain Tabris, me and mine would have died in Redcliff when those abominations were coming out of the castle. I didn’t want to say anything before, but you really do look just like your cousin.” I watched as Solas looked around the tavern at all those gathered, and I figured that he was just now realizing we had the attention of everyone present. There was now also no way that he could try and suppress just how far this lie would spread. 

From across the tavern, an older man stood and called out for everyone to hear as he spoke to Solas, “I was in Denerim during the blight. I saw what the Hero did. The blighted dragon he faced. He was the bravest man I have ever seen. There’s no shame if being proud of the things your family has done son.” At this Solas just nodded in the older man’s direction, if it were in thanks or acknowledgment of the elder man’s advice about family was anyone’s guess, but I think Solas did that one purpose. After all, he was neither verbally agreeing or disagreeing that the Hero of Ferelden was his direct relation. 

“If you ever want to talk Solas, I know from personal experience that remembering lost loved ones can be painful. Just know that my ear is always available if you want. Anyway, you however should go eat and I should get going. Riveting reading and all that you know.” With a pat on Solas arm and a nod towards Varric who had been watching the whole affair, I left the tavern. 

I was a bit surprised when I walked outside and saw that the moons were already starting to rise but then had to remind myself that we were just about to enter the month of Solace or July as I was still inclined to think of it and that even in the mountains back home the days would now start to shorten as we reached the latter half of the year. That also meant I had a little over three months till Harvestmear to do all the work I needed to get both the Templars and the Mages on our side and help with closing the breach. I was not looking forward to trying to trek through the snow and blizzards that I knew would be coming in mid-Harvestmear or October as I reminded myself was the translating month of the year. 

With all of these thoughts going through my mind however I had not been paying attention to where I was going and before I knew it, I was barrelling into my second victim of the evening with my stumbling. This time however it sent myself and my unintended target sailing down the stairs that would lead both towards my cabin and Seggrit’s stalls of wears. I curled my arms in close to my sides to prevent hurting them as I fell but the same could not be done with my legs as a moment later I found myself straddling the second most equally gorgeous man in Haven.  
“Holy makers balls, Cullen are you all right?” When my questions failed to garner any response I then noticed just where his hands had landed after being tumbled down the stairs. I’m going to assume that in his attempt to stop me from bashing my face into his chest plate armour he had put his arms out to brace my shoulders, however when I had tucked my arms into myself it had inadvertently shifted his arms inward as well for at this exact moment whether intended or not Cullen Rutherford, leader of what little of the Inquisition’s army that we had at this moment, had both of his hands upon my breasts and was coping the most unexpected and arousing feel I had experienced in quite some time.

“Don’t worry Commander I can attest to the fact that my breast band is indeed upon my person and not in my pocket this time.” At the mention of my small clothes, Cullen’s hands shot away from my chest to above his head with his palms up as if surrendering himself to the authority.

“Andraste’s Mercy,” Cullen whispered as I shifted myself to a more stable position while still straddling his lap. “I didn’t mean…”

I could not help but snicker a bit as the colour on Cullen's face started to rise first from under his armour and then up to his neck and into his cheeks and ears. It was one of the sweetest things to watch that I had seen in a long time.  
“I know Cullen, it’s okay, and thank you for breaking my fall.” Without really thinking about what I was doing too much, I leaned over him so that we were chest-to-chest and gave him a simple and sweet kiss to his cheek before using his chest armour for the leverage I would need to push myself off of him. When I reached my cabin, I turned back to look at where Cullen and I had fallen in time to see Jacobs, Smitherson, and Captain Rylen trying to assist their poor Commander up from the ground. Cullen however was little help for the other men as he now had his hands covering his face that I knew was even redder than before, even without seeing it, and was no doubt cursing the Maker at this exact moment.

That man was far too easy to embarrass.

***** 

After the stunt that I had pulled in the tavern earlier, it was no surprise when I received a knock at my cabin door partway through my evening reading studies. Nor was it any surprise when it turned out to be Leliana standing on the other side. Smiling at the Spy Master, I waved the woman into my cabin and asked if she wanted any refreshments before I went to sit on my bed, freeing up the room's only chair for her use if she wanted it. I waited as Leliana sat in the offered chair and then again for her to call me out on the fabrication that I had told to a tavern full of people. I could see that she was trying to wait me out and see if I would crack and admit to the lie. Finally, when she had failed to say anything after over a full minute of intense silence, I decided to throw her a proverbial bone of sorts.

“Do you recall how I said that this was a multi possibility story where I come from? A horse throws a shoe vs it not but both times you still make it to Denerim,” At this Leliana nodded. “I should have also mentioned that the Hero of Ferelden could also have been any number of people from any number of backgrounds that were all explained while in the game. For example, the Hero could have just as easily been Daylan or Salona Amell, human mages from the Kinnock circle tower who would have then been related to ether Gerret or Marrian Hawke who themselves would go on to become the Hero of Kirkwall in their own right. However, the Hero could just as easily been a Cousland, a Mahariel, a Surana, or even a Brosca.” I could see the cogs working behind the Spy Masters eyes as she tried to piece together everything I was telling her. A part of me was surprised that I had even gotten this far with my lie that Leliana still had yet to call bull shit on.

“I know you met some of Darrain’s cousins while helping him with the slaver incident within the Denerim alienage. I know that you helped in saving them from a Tevinter magister that they were being sold to, to help fund Loghains’ rebellion. I also know that Solas was not amongst those that you met yes?” Again, Leliana nodded. “Were you aware that Darrain’s mother originally came from the Amaranthine alienage?” At Leliana’s raised eyebrow I could tell she was surprised just how in-depth the information that I had was. I doubt that many others would have known any information about Darrain’s mother other than his real cousins or Leliana herself dew to anything Darrain would have told her himself. “Was Darrain even aware that his mother had a sister?” 

At the drooping for Leliana’s shoulders with that final statement, I realized that I had just successfully tricked the Spymaster of the Inquisition and jointly removed all suspicion of Solas’s past from the woman’s mind. “Good night Leliana.” I called after the woman who left my cabin without even having said a word to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think it should keep a running tally of how many times I can make that chantry boy blush. 
> 
> Is Fenarla really that intelligent or just that lucky if she can out trick the trickster. 
> 
> And the best way to lie to a Spymaster is to make the lie as probable to a truth as you can.
> 
> Fen 3 points Cullen, Solas, and Leli 0


	10. Political Shitshow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullens point of view

Well Shit…

Chapter 10

The morning before the herald left for the Hinterlands started off like any other with a quick running circuit around the lake before heading to the Inquisition’s mess hall for my morning meal. Listening to the easy camaraderie of my men was rather soothing for my otherwise frazzled nerves. Even with the sky splitting apart and our worst fears coming to attack us it was nice to witness that some things held constant.

After forcing myself to eat at least half of my portion of cooked oats, though my stomach protested loudly at the decision, I made my way back to my cabin to wash and don my armour before once again heading out towards the training grounds to continue working with the newest of the recruits that had joined our forces from those that lived inside Heaven itself and some of those from the smaller farms that had been destroyed during the aftermath of the conclave’s destruction. Though our forces were small I hoped that the assured statement that the Herald had greeted me with upon our first meeting held true. We would need a much larger force if we were going to defeat the persons responsible for the conclave’s destruction. 

It was during discussions of how to integrate the new recruits into Havens existing guard rotation with my second-in-command Knight-Captain Rylen, that I received a summons to the war council room. I could only wonder what it was about, as normally the council meetings were arranged for later in the evenings just after the last bell for dinner so that any concerns from the day could be addressed before we all retired for the evening. I could not think of any last-minute discussions that would need to be done before the Herald and Seeker Cassandra departed for the Hinterlands but knew that the other advisors would not call a meeting without just cause. Upon entering the war council room, I was greeted with a smile and a wave from The Herald whom I had been avidly trying to avoid since our last encounter at the bottom of the stairs by Seggrit’s shop's stalls.

Even now almost a week after the incident I could still recall in great detail the feel of The Herald as she had sat in my lap after our landing. The supple feel of her athletic legs as they had hugged my hips, the weight of her body as she laid herself across my very chest and the feel of her plump lips upon my cheek had ghosted across my skin to such distraction that only a dip in the mostly frozen lake had me able to think relatively clearly. With great effort, I forced my mind away from those thoughts before they started to affect my body which would result in the need for yet another cold dip in the lake.

“Thank you all for coming. I felt that after this morning's theatrics. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get certain balls rolling so you all have something to do while I'm gone.” Fenarla smiled at me and the other council members. Looking to the other women around the room I could see their shared looks of frustration at something that must have happened while I was working with my men.

“Morning's theatrics?” I questioned looking to Leliana for clarification. It was Josephine however who elaborated upon the situation. 

“Marquis DeRellion approached me this morning to express his… Concerns with the Inquisition’s continued stay in Haven as we are not directly associated with the Chantry.” Next to Josephine, I could hear Fenarla’s huff of indignation and the muttered ‘Whining more like it’ coming from her. “I gently reminded the Marquis that the Inquisition had been founded by the late divines right and left hands at her own request and that she would have been saddened that her demise would in any way cause strife between us when in actuality it should be unifying us towards a common cause.” Again, more side commentary could be heard coming from the Herald as she questioned how an Orlesian could think they had any right to Haven when ‘It’s as clear as the nose on my face.’ that it was within the borders of Ferelden. I chuckled to myself at this, as I myself had also dealt with the arrogance of the Orlesian's many times in the past.

“Well, I have a solution to the prissy fancy pants, though I do still stand by my thoughts that this whole thing could just as easily and much more enjoyably be handled by letting Cassandra extract some slighted justice and challenging the man to a duel.” At this statement, Josephine pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation while Cassandra snorted her approval at the suggestion along with her own side commentary that the Marquis was just being an ass. All while Leliana looked passive about the whole situation until you looked into her eyes and saw the mischievous glint within them. ‘Theatrics indeed’ I thought as I was once again reminding myself of just how grateful I was that the Inquisition had such a fine ambassador such as Josephine so that I no longer had to try and accommodate any of the nobles that would inevitably come to observe the fledgling Inquisition that we had formed.

“Your plan is Herald?” Leliana inquired trying to redirect everyone’s attention to the matter at hand.  
“We all know that refugees from all over are starting to make their way to Haven yes. We also know that not all of those refugees are going to be well suited to our army or spy networks and as much as they are needed, I doubt that Josie can just hire all the rest to do all the cooking, cleaning, or message running right?” I looked to the other advisors and could see that they also agreed with the Herald’s assessment of the impending situation. “Well, you do realize that Haven is sitting on top of an iron mine right?” Fenarla stated while giving Leliana a pointed look which I could only assume meant that the Spymaster was more than likely both aware of its existence and was also using its entrances and exits to slip her people in and out of Haven unnoticed.

“You suggest we get the refugees working the mine then?”

“Yeah, I mean if people are working the mine, coming and going and some happen to come from outside Haven perhaps, or go and don’t return at the end of the day… Who’s going to really notice right? Besides then we can keep a portion of anything mined for arms and armaments for our people and the rest can get sold. Part of the proceeds of the iron sold can go to paying the workers at a reduced rate as the rest of their otherwise wage would go to food and housing supplied by the Inquisition. Finally, a portion goes to our ‘gracious landlord’ for our continued stay yes?” The Herald explained using her air quote hand gestures as I had seen her use when describing something to Cassandra a few times over the last week. I can even still recall the conversation that Cassandra and I had about yet more of the Heralds quarks that seemed to be reminiscent behaviors from her own home, as Fenarla was very animated when she spoke to those around her. I had known that Fenarla had been discussing tactics with Cassandra every noon meal and politics and history with Josephine, but this was the first opportunity I had to witness the Herald’s mind in action and I found that the young woman was very intelligent even if she was also maddeningly flirtatious with everyone.

“That can easily be done Fenarla and you are correct that it would both appease the Marquis while also aiding the Inquisition.” Josephine’s praise could be clearly seen on the Herald’s face as she nodded her thanks. Observing Leliana I could see that she also liked the arrangement as it would benefit her people as well. 

“Though I am going to insist that all three of you start looking for a personal assistant,” Fenarla said looking at Leliana “or two,” she then looked at me. “or a team of them.” This time she turned to Josephine. “Who will be able to help you out with day-to-day paperwork and planning for your positions alone. I know where this Inquisition is going, and we are in for a long haul and I will not have any of you burning out before we even make it to the end.” If the ever-increasing amounts of paperwork that I was already experiencing were only going to get worse then I was indeed going to need to train up a personal assistant. Between training the troops and my choice to stop taking Lyrium, I can see where added paperwork would result in unnecessary stress. 

“On another note, we do have a decision to make in regard to a ‘political shitstorm’ that will be coming our way. I have yet to decide how we should deal with the situation and so would like all of your help deciding what to do about it.” I watched as the Herald then brought one of the room's chairs closer to the war table and sat in it. Fearing that this might take a long time and be a lengthy discussion I slowly started to move the other chairs around the room for the remaining members of the advisory council closer to the war table, while Josephine disappeared momentarily to ask a runner to, I would assume, bring refreshments for all of us to have.

“So as the situation stands Leliana has been trying to bring the disappearance of the Gray Wardens to all of your attention, as they have been disappearing for months now yes?” Fenarla gestured to the Spymaster for confirmation that she was correct. When Leliana nodded in confirmation I myself now had a bad feeling that my earlier dismissals of Wardens disappearing being unusual was perhaps hasty and ill-informed. Unless darkspawn made small raids above ground most of the surface never had need of a Warden unless there was a blight and with the standing pattern of the occurrences of the last few blights, we should not experience another blight for at least an age or two. “Thing is our Spymaster is not wrong in her worries though I couldn’t tell you where all of the Wardens have gone at this time. That information doesn’t become available until after the breach has been sealed.”

“But you do know where they will be,” Leliana stated.

“Yeah, they are headed for Adamant Fortress out in the Western Approach. Eventually, we are going to have to head out that way ourselves but again that will be after the breach is sealed. For now, however, the problem I was going to bring up is with one of our potential recruits who would normally become a member of my regular traveling companions.” We all stopped for a moment as the runner Josephine had sent off brought trays of snacks and tea into the room. Once everyone was settled again The Herald picked back up about this problem recruit.

“So, I know you all needed me to recruit as many to our cause as possible, and I have no problem doing just that. But there will be a core group of ten whom will be traveling with me at all times. Normally it would be eight but I’ve decided I’m keeping Smitherson and Jacobs so you can’t have them back.” The Herald informed us while pointing a finger in my direction so that I would be aware that her decision upon keeping my men would not broker any disagreement.

“Herald that’s,” Fenarla however cut me off with a long-winded rant about how she thought the two men in question were funny and nice and that I would have hundreds of other recruits that I could have all to myself. That I should not even notice missing two out of the lot and that before long our forces would get so large that I would not even be able to keep track of all our men’s names. Something about claiming first and toys being shared may have come up, but I was no longer following as I covered my face with my left hand and started to rub at a tension knot in my neck with my right. I could feel a renewed blush covering my face as I unintentionally thought of what she might do with her ‘toys’. Finally, Leliana had to bring the Heralds wandering attention back to the task at hand of us helping to deal with this ‘political shitstorm’. 

“I was merely going to suggest that they be posted as your personal guards so that no unnecessary comments are brought forward that might tarnish your reputation.” I offered up once the Herald had a moment to collect herself.  
“Actually, that would work rather well. I could formally announce it when speaking with other nobles as it is quite common for bodyguards or elite guard to be present for those in positions of authority.” Josephine stated as she started taking notes app on her clipboard.

“As long as we have some way of distinguishing their new positions that would work. I would suggest a family crest to state that they are with me personally, but I don’t even have one of those. After all, the last thing we need is for anyone to think I was being placed under guard again. But back to the original concern which also pertains to the Warden’s is this, in the Hinterlands your scouts will find a lonely Warden while Cassandra and I are in Val Royeaux speaking to the Chantry mothers. This will likely not take place for at least a month or two at which time you would normally speak to me about recruiting him after inquiring about the location of the other Wardens. Warden Blackwall unfortunately however is not whom he appears to be. Not that he is a bad man, but I am fairly certain you all have laws against people impersonating a Warden.” Josephine would know more about the laws, but I believe the crime of impersonating a Warden is imprisonment. As the Warden’s have treaties with every nation to take what they need for the purpose of dealing with and killing darkspawn if someone was found abusing those treaties it could indeed have caused a ‘political shitstorm’ as the Herald had so politely put it.

“Would you like my men to apprehend this Warden Blackwall then?” Leliana asked before I could suggest my own men do the same task.

“No, well maybe. I don’t know. That’s kind of why I’m bringing this up now. You see it’s complicated. Do you prosecute a man for following orders even if they go as badly as his did?” At the look of confusion that I and the other advisors gave the Herald, she sighed in frustration and continued. “Warden Blackwall is actually Thom Rainier.”

“Oh my.” Josephine gasped.

“The same Rainier who is wanted in regard to the death of Lord Callier and his family?” Cassandra inquired with righteous furry laced in her voice.

“Unfortunately, but again do we of the Inquisition really have the right to prosecute a soldier for the orders he was given, even if they went wrong and resulted in more than just the death of the lord the orders were meant for?” I could tell that Fenarla was uncomfortable with the information that she knew. The decision that we were all being forced to make now sat heavy in the air.

“Explain,” Cassandra demanded.

“Thom Rainier originally from the Free Marches, Markham to be exact. Goodman, even better soldier. Won the melee of the grand tourney when he was a young man, became a well-respected captain in the Orlesian army, until one day he was given shit orders to execute a man he was told was a traitor to the throne. Problem is it was actually a power play between Duke Gaspard and Empress Celene.” Already I could feel my shoulders tensing at the obvious parallels between this man’s life and my own. Humble beginnings then you join a respected institution, make a name for yourself and it all goes wrong. Yes, this Rainier and I were more alike than I felt comfortable with.   
“You see Gaspard wanted Lord Callier disposed of so it would weaken Celene’s claim to the throne, as Lord Callier was one of Celene’s strongest supporters at the time. So, the snake made promises with one of his own supporters Sir Robert Chapuis that if he arranged for the death of Lord Callier he would be rewarded handsomely for his efforts. Thus, Rainier was given his orders under false pretenses, and off he goes.

Problem is that Lord Callier decided to make a family affair out of that fateful trip to visit the other supporters of Empress Celene. So unfortunately, Rainier and the rest of his men were unaware that lady Callier and their children were also in the carriage, until after it was a pile at the bottom of a deep ravine.” Cassandra looks grim where she stared at the map of Orlais, Josephine shook her head at the brutality of what had happened, and Leliana had adopted her stoney resting face. As a man who had also survived my own fair share of shit orders during my time with the Templars, I could understand how Rainier must have felt to be deceived while doing what he had thought was his duty to the institution he served.

“What makes it all worse is that when the whole thing came out Gaspard disavowed all involvement with Rainiers and Chapuis actions. Chapuis then committed suicide, Rainier ran, and the rest of Rainier’s men were arrested and sentenced to traders’ deaths.” At this point, I was not even sure that I had any right to give sentence against a man who could have just as easily been one of my own fellow Templars had situations been differently. How many Mages had I ordered tranquil on Meredith orders alone?

“The one and only silver lining that Rainier had was that a few years after the incident in question the real Warden Constable Blackwall had indeed recruited Thom into the Wardens. Problem was that before Thom’s joining could be finalized Warden Constable Blackwall was killed in a darkspawn attack and since Rainier had no proof to state that he had not actually killed the Constable himself he did the next best thing and assumed the man’s name and rank.” Josephine bemoaned this decision while Leliana voiced my own internal thoughts aloud for all to hear.

“Thus, the ‘political shitshow’,” she said mimicking The Herald air quotes.

“Yeah, but just imagine how bad it could have been for us had we recruited Thom under the premise of him being Blackwall, used the Warden treaties to the benefit of the Inquisition, only to have it come out later that he was in fact Rainier all along.” The looks of almost abject horror at the very idea of that sort of event happening that were openly worn by both Josephine and Cassandra led me to believe that it would have caused the Inquisition a great deal of trouble in the future. 

“If I could, I would say we just ignore his presence in the Hinterlands but then that would leave Thom open to just being found by others who would be unable to help him out of his present situation. Thankfully, we do have a few different options at this time. One we conscript him into the Inquisition army and get him training our troops, which I would personally rather do given the choices. Two we arrest him and send him to Val Royeaux to face his crimes, even though technically they’re actually Gaspard crimes or three we make arrangements with King Alistair to have Rainiers recruitment into the warden’s finalized thus making him the very thing he has been telling everyone he is.” In an ideal world, I would also like to ignore this very volatile politically laced situation, as it had far too many variables that could go wrong and thus could cause undue stress upon the Inquisition itself. However, I could see that the Herald cared very deeply about what happened to this man and so felt that the options of conscription were perhaps the best move forward.

“Why not do a combination of these options. We could conscript him for his own safety while I inquire with King Alistair as to whether or not finishing his joining is even an option. We would not even need to inform Orleans that we have found Rainier until such time that any and all claim to him would no longer be within their grasp.” Leliana advised and I had to wonder how many other such situations like this she may have dealt with during her time as the left hand of the Divine. After all, it had been rumoured that many questionable things had been done by the woman on the best of the late Divine.

“Since we have the time to make inquiries before Captain Rainier is even to be present within the Hinterlands, we should have the situation well in hand before it may even pose a problem.” Josephine was comprising and all-out report upon her clipboard over everything Fenarla had told us of Thom Rainier with what had he had done and upon whose orders. I had a feeling that this information might even be saved for later use by both the Spymaster and the Ambassador while dealing with other such ‘political shitshows’ in the future.

“If the man is even half as accomplished as the rumours paint him to be he will serve as a great help with the training of our men.” Was all I could add to the situation and I could see the Herald’s grateful and understanding smile at the proposal. The parallels to Thom Rainier's situation and my own past were somewhat uncanny. What the man needed was the second chance that was denied to him with the death of the real Warden Blackwall.

“I question however if our men will even be willing to take training from a man that is wanted for murder.” Cassandra pointed out one of the potential points of contention to this plan to conscripting the man into our service.

“I had a thought on that. What if we were to continue to refer to him as Blackwall. Not in so much as a name but more as a title. One that at a later date could be explained away as a Warden tactic used to describe an otherwise volatile politically compromise recruit. That is to in essence guard the recruit from prosecution until such time as their joining could be completed. Asylum in a name used as a title and none are the wiser about it until such time that all interested parties can’t do anything about it anyway.” Again, The Herald was showing just how intelligent she was at understanding overly complex and potentially dangerous situations. I would never have thought to use such tactics, but I now wish I had thought of them first.

“That is a rather ingenious idea to use in the situation.” Josephine voiced my own thoughts with praise in her own.

“Well, I have had lots of time to think about what sort of things I would have done differently had I been given the chance. Which also reminds me of another thing I am going to need your help with Cullen.” Again, my shoulders tense, and with them my neck was now starting to cause my lyrium withdrawal headaches to resurface.

“Not another way word recruit we need to save I hope.” At Fenarla’s slight blush and subsequent rubbing at her neck much like I was wanting to do a time or two, I could only sigh in resignation as I waved my hand at her to continue.

“Sir. Baris and his men along with any other Templars he can gather are going to be needed to help with closing the breach. However, he is in a bit of a pickle situation at present. You see the Chantry and the Lord Seeker have decided they need an advantage upon the rebel Mages and have started pushing a new brand of lyrium on to their men. We both know how dangerous messing with lyrium intake can be on a Templar, now just imagine how bad it’s going to get when it’s the wrong colour.” Pure terror seized my very veins as the severity of the Heralds statement registered in my mind. As if everything with Knight-Commander Meredith had not been bad enough, now to think that the rest of the Templar order was using red lyrium as well… the look of painful understanding seen in Fenarla’s eyes as she nodded at what I had just realized did not help to ease my mind.

“Maker breath, have they gone completely mad?!” I could barely whisper.

“Obviously as we all saw what the stuff did to Meredith. From what Varric has told me she’s still a statue in the middle of the Gallows that no one will even get two hundred paces close to.” Fenarla slumped into her chair almost as if the weight of her for knowledge and the present situation were too much for her to bear. I wish there were something I could do to relieve her of this stress but found I could hardly fathom the extent of just how horrible the situation was myself. 

“Sir. Baris is in Val Royeaux right now protecting the last of the Chantry mothers. You need to warn him of the situation and get him to join us here in Haven, preferably before I have to head out to Val Royeaux myself. I also hope you understand that he and the other Templars saying no to our call to aid is NOT an option. We NEED them to close the breach.” The emphasis that the Herald had placed in her final statement was not lost on any of us in the room.

“Between them and the Mages who are presently hold up in Redcliff, who we will also be recruiting to our cause, we will then have the power needed to formally close the breach.” Right now however, Fenarla just looked tired. A part of me knew I should be concerned at the idea of having both the Mages and the remaining Templars so close in quarters to one another, even if it were for the necessity of closing the breach, however I just could not muster up the energy to even care at the moment as the reoccurring pain I sometimes experience behind my left eye set in again.

Before I was even cognitively aware of what was going on, I had a cup of water in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Cassandra was smirking at me as Josephine giggled at my expense while the Herald stuffed part of her own sandwich in her mouth so I would not see the smug grin on her face that was not failing to shine in her eyes. “You need to eat more Cullen.” The Herald voiced a moment later and again I could feel the beginnings of a blush upon my cheeks. I watched Fenarla for a moment before I decided to follow her advice and started to eat the sandwich, she had made for me. I was so focused on eating that it took me a moment to realize Fenarla’s gaze was focused on me but not as if she were seeing me. She must have been considering something particularly important as a moment later her eyes focused on me and she nodded over a decision she had made. 

“I want you to know first and foremost that under normal circumstances I would never give away a person’s secrets but in this instance, I think you should tell them what you're doing Cullen. I mean I know that Cass already knows and of course, I know. Now that I think about it Leli probably already knows, which means that Josie may already suspect but I’m not one hundred percent sure on that. But they need to know because strength in numbers and all that. Also, everyone knowing and not saying anything doesn’t help when things get bad but…” Fenarla stopped as she looked around the room, almost as if second-guessing herself. I however was confused as to what she was even talking about. I looked to Cassandra with a questioning gaze and I got a shrug of confusion from the Seeker in return, as we all waited for Fenarla to start speaking again. 

“You’re going to need a support system in place for when Cass and I are away and I know that both Josie and Leli will help you out in any way they can,” it was at this point that I realized what Fenarla was about to bring up in front of the other two advisors. A moment of panic passed through me as I looked to both the Spymaster and the Ambassador before I realized that the other two women probably did already know about my choice to stop taking lyrium but had not said anything out of respect for my own privacy. 

“I am no longer talking Lyrium.” I blurted out before Fenarla could say it herself. I hardly noticed when Cassandra gripped my arm in comfort as I was so focused on the map of Ferelden. It even took me a moment to realize that my gaze was centered on where Honnleath had once been. 

“The Herald is correct in her assumptions that I already knew of your abstinence.” Leliana calmly informed me.   
“I however was not aware, nor had I suspected anything yet, but I do know the signs of Lyrium withdrawal and so would have come to suspect in due time. I am unsure as to your reasons behind this choice, but I suspect that they are good ones, as you do not strike me as a man who would commit to something of this nature without just cause.” Slowly I lifted my gaze and looked at the women around the room. Around me compassion, understanding, and acceptance shone in the eyes of the other advisors. 

“Oh, he has reasons, and damn good ones too. That however is not my secret to tell but know this, what you’re doing right now is great. No, it's amazing and cool and I am super excited to see just how much better you feel when it’s done cause it’s like revolutionary game-changing shit your pulling.” At the Herald's continued praise for my choice to abstain from lyrium, I began to wonder if perhaps she did not already know the outcome of my choice. Around the room, I could see that Cassandra was proud of what I was doing and determined to help in any way she could. Leliana looked thoughtful over everything that the Herald had spoken of. Josephine was the most excited as she would more than likely try to use this situation to their advantage. 

“The results of this decision are widespread then, yes Herald?” Josephine inquired.

“You can’t even imagine the half of it right now, I mean normally for Templars at the end it’s just lyrium madness and death. If they are lucky it happens at a ripe old age. If not, well then…” at this Fenarla just surged. “Thing is when Cullen is done and everyone sees that not only is it possible but that it also works and that you can come out the other side hole and hail, it changes everything. No longer do Templars need to fear their retirement years. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy and the symptoms are going to get worse before they get better, which is why you will need as big of a support group as possible Cullen, but you will come out the other side of this and not only will you help yourself you will also help countless others when you set up your own clinic and later town for ex-Templars, who I might add, will also be coming from all over Thedas to learn how you quit lyrium.” 

“That is… I mean I had hoped,” I could hardly get the words out as the implications of what Fenarla was saying to me were even more then I had hoped for. 

“I know right. But you see the thing is since you have chosen this path you can NOT under any circumstances give in and start taking lyrium again.” The herald was both excited and cautious as she informed me of this. “There is going to be a point when things get really bad and you’re going to want to give in. The withdrawal symptoms are going to make you think you're almost dying right at the end cause that the lyrium’s and your body’s way of trying to get you to take it again, but know that is the last hurdle you will have to face and after that everything will be much smoother sailing again.” 

I would like to think that I am a strong and determined man. After all of the experiences that I have faced in my past both with Kinnock circle and with Kirkwall circle that I would hope that I could withstand any challenge that I was faced with, however I could also see that line of thinking could be the hubris that caused me to fail. “I assume that this choice is one of the many things mentioned in your stories then.” To this, the Herald nodded. “What will the outcome be if I fail?” 

“Death,” beside me Josephine gasped, and Cassandra grabbed my arm in comfort. “I mean the body can only handle so much and like any drug, it weakens the body. If you try taking lyrium again after almost quitting it, your heart will give out and you will die. Most of the symptoms we can mitigate as much as possible as the show themselves and I am going to look into the idea of a dream canceling rune or maybe a potion to help with the night terrors, but the rest should be easier as long as you have the personal assistants that you ARE going to hire on and just generally taking better care of yourself. Also don’t think I won't sick Josie on you in regard to eating, after all, nobles just love having tea and dinner dates yes.” Leliana snickered at this and I could not help but stare at the Herald in horror over the very threat that she had just stated. I could barely stand the nobles that were even now visiting the Inquisition on the best of days, I was just as likely to challenge any of the fools to a dwell as I was to voluntarily eat with one of them where they could then bombard me with endless questions or advice about what the Inquisition was doing with the support that they were offering to us. If I was really unlucky, they would be interested in me for the purposes of forming alliances and that could mean anything as innocuous as trade agreements all the way to marriage proposals or even one-night trysts. 

“You would not dare!” 

“I think it is a wonderful idea Herald I can even draw up a schedule for such meetings.” Josephine informed the room and I groaned at the very thought that this was more likely to put me off eating altogether than having me eat more.

“Well then feed yourself and Josie won’t have to Commander.” Cassandra and the Herald then chuckled at my expense and I could see that if I failed to maintain my health that I would have a team of mother hens on my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your wonderful support with this story. We have a long way to go and it is crazy to think that at 40,000 plus words in, we haven't even left Heaven. 
> 
> Not to worry all as next chapter it is off to the Hinterlands. 
> 
> I am going to be taking a bit of a break until after the new year as this time of year is always crazier than I know what to do with so chapter 11 will hit on Jan 9'th. 
> 
> So I will see all of you crazy gamers then. 
> 
> Loves and Hugs for all the Eggs and Chantry Boys


	11. Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of veiw

Well Shit…

Chapter 11

I have officially decided that walking is an overrated pastime. I get the importance of it, after all, they would not have running rooms or walkathons if it were just supposed to be a casual pastime. However, when walking is your only means of transportation it certainly loses its appeal quickly.

The Mountain Road we took out of Haven reminded me of hiking trips I used to go on with my family when I was younger. I even made a bit of a game of trying to name the many plants and trees that I could see. I was also happy to note that many of the plants had some of the same names I was used to from back home however there was always the one or two that had different names like elderberries that back home would have been blackberries or thistle that here in Thedas was actually witherstalk.

The first day of travel was fine, even setting up camp that night was easy what with how many of us there were. I had recruited Biggs Smitherson and Wedge Jacobs, which upon hearing their first names had me cracking up laughing and telling them their presents must be fate, to come along with the other soldiers that Cullen had sent to help out with the tasks that Dennett and his people would need so we could get the horses we needed from him. The only thing that would have made the first night better had been if we had the means to make smores, but with a good camp outs stew and Varric’s never-ending supply of stories, it made for a pleasant evening.

The second day on the road was where things started to get harder. Knowing that at some point you are going to have to kill someone in self-defense and actually doing it are two totally different things. So, when a group of bandits tried attacking our traveling party and I was forced to attack them back or risk being killed myself I found it harder to hit the areas of their bodies that I knew would cause the most damage. I guess all of the practice I had done with Cassandra and the other trainee scouts however had paid off as instinct and what little muscle memory I had kicked in. Combine that with the boons I had received from my spirit friends in defending myself, and next I knew there was the body of a young man laying on the ground in front of me with his chest caved in and blood on the mace in my hand.

Time seemed to come to a crawl as all I could do was stare down at the body before me. I didn’t register as a barrier surrounded me or as the sounds of battle came to a halt. I barely registered someone calling my name until I had hands pulling me away from the scene before me, hands that had strong and nimble fingers tipping my chin up, so I was once again looking into steel blue eyes and like a damn’s floodgates opening, I crumbled in Solas’s arms.

Around me, I could vaguely hear the others talking to each other as they must have realized that this was my first kill. I however was more focused on the strong arms and magical aura that was surrounding me as a part of my earthly innocence was torn from me one teardrop at a time. Solas said nothing as he held me, almost sensing that anything he were to say I would know was meant more to placate them to truly soothe. After all, this kill was inevitable and we all knew it. Better for it to happen now and not at the Crossroads where so many civilians would have seen me and judged. Eventually, my tears subsided and Solas was able to direct me away from the site of our skirmish. 

“The act will get easier to perform and in time your mind will forget the details, but you will be forever changed after this. The key is not to let this take away from who you are or what you believe in.” Out of everyone here, Solas would know the most as to what it felt like to take a life and have to live with the outcome of that. I looked around at our companions and I could see some of them nodding in agreement with Solas’ words and was comforted to know that I was not alone in my grief. Varric then came up to me with my mace that I can see had been cleaned and gave it back to me with a comforting pat to my shoulder. Cassandra told me to remember my training and that if I had to dispatch a foe to try and make it as quick and clean as possible.

Jacob’s handed me a waterskin knowing that I was now parched from crying and Smitherson even gave me a hug as we set out once more. Varric then proceeded to tell the wildest and most outlandish stories I had ever heard in my life all in an attempt to make me smile. Later that night if I woke up in a cold sweat and screaming, thankfully none of the others said anything.

***** 

I hate to gloat about being right, but I could not help it when I got my first real look at an actual map of the Hinterlands. Varric may have given me a questioning look that unfortunately all I could do was shake my head at him over, and wave off Cassandra’s questions. I always suspected that someone at BioWare had dropped the proverbial ball when it came to the Hinterlands area of the map after all. For starters, it always seemed weird that we would start out at the Crossroads Camp when technically Dennett’s Farm was physically closer to Haven. Also, unless some serious magic had been involved there was no way that the entire town of Redcliff with the castle, secret passage, and all included, could just pick-up legs and deposit itself on the eastern shore of Lake Calenhad. The fact that the Eastern Road where the bandits had congregated during the game, could not have existed that close to Red Cliff like it did in the Inquisition, considering before the Eastern Road had met up with the Western Road in Lotherin during Origins had this as the final nail in the map error conflicts that I could not help but laugh over.

The fact that now Dennett’s Farm was directly south of Redcliff Village only made sense, as it would only be more logical to have the farmlands closer to the village. This way the farmers would be able to feed the villagers quickly and the farmers would not have to go so far if they needed aid for protection from their Arl. Thus, the first night spent in the Hinterlands was actually done at the camp near Dennett’s Farm.

After talking to Dennett himself, and then his wife and Bron to confirm that their task to get access to the horses within the man’s stables were still the same, we then called it a night figuring that we would get started the following morning with our to-do list. Cassandra and I discussed what would be needed from Jacobs and Smitherson in regard to the watchtowers that in actuality just needed to be repaired instead of made from scratch, and how we would go about dealing with the wolves that had come under the influence of the Lesser Terror Demon. That evening was also one of the first instances that I had to work more on my magical education with Solas since we had started out on the road.

“I am going to teach you how to use your Elgar (Spirit) to sense more of the area around you. With this technique, you will be able to sense enemies, areas, or items of interest depending upon what you hope to sense." Solas had us sitting in a meditative pose by the fire so that he could instruct me as well as he cooked the ram that Varric had taken down that afternoon while we had traveled. The only thing I could liken this spell to was the sonar ping that was done in the game.

“First, I want you to think about what you are looking for, picture it in your mind as if you are looking at it before you. For the sake of our learning, I would suggest something simple like Elfroot to start out with and gradually work your way up from there. The more familiar you become with this technique the easier it will be for you to find what you were looking for. Next, you will want to gather a small amount of the fade around yourself and while wrapping your own magic within it, send it out of yourself as if reaching with your hands or seeing with your eyes at everything around you.” Slowly I followed Solas’s instructions and after a time I could sense the clusters of Elfroot that were located by the stream. Next, I tried to use the spell to search for anything magical in the area and was surprised when I sensed more than just Solas and myself.

Cassandra with her Seekers training and gifts that had been given to her by the spirit of Faith at the end of her trials, registered within my spells per few. I also sensed off in the distance in the direction of the northern hills leading towards Redcliff what I suspected was likely the Astrarium. A smaller ping south of that one was likely one of the Dwarven tiles that we would put together in Skyhold. To the south of us, I could sence old magic and wondered if that were the Elven artifact that Solas would need me to activate so that I could help strengthen the veil. It was, however, the disturbing feeling of rot or death that had me fearing that the Ocularum were not just an in-game plot device but in actuality a real-life thing. If the pillared skull did in fact exist that would mean ill things for the Tranquil that were within Redcliff. If so, I would need to send a message to Leliana about recruiting any and all Tranquil that the scouts saw from this point onwards.

“I can sense a few magical artifacts I think that way,” I said pointing north towards Radcliff and then south towards the Western Road. “And that way, but something seems wrong with the one down there.” I could feel as Solas sent out his own magic ping and watched as his eyebrow raised when, I could only assume, he had sensed what I had in the south.

“Interesting, should we investigate after dinner then? The artifact does not feel that far away.” Solas inquired as he finished cooking and signals to the others that dinner was ready. The Elven artifact was indeed in one of the abandoned farm homes just as we had seen in the game and as such Solas expressed his thanks when I activated it for him. A part of me still wondered just how helpful the artifacts really were in strengthening the veil, or if perhaps I was just helping to prep things for when Solas would inevitably try to take the veil down.

“Now that’s just disturbing.” I said while pointing out the ocularum that was just off of the horse’s race path a little while later.

“What is the meaning of this?” Cassandra’s indignation at finding the artifact was just as righteous in person as it had been in the game.

“Well, that’s not normal. What’s it for?” Varric kept his distance as I let Solas get closer to the pillar first. I was not looking forward to looking through the skull either and so left that task to Solas. Slowly he moved the artifact around and pointed off into the distance as he spotted the five different shards throughout the Redcliff farm area. Two of which we could possibly claim now, and the others would have to wait until morning. With a look to the others Solas, Cassandra, Varric, and I set off to collect the shards further down the path and the one next to Brons workshop.

“Of course, the skull statue find stones that have skulls on them.” Varric tried to lighten the mood when we found the first shard.

“I wonder what they're used for?” Solas inquired as he examined the shard with both his eyes and his magic.

“I bet it’s some sort of key to some awesome loot in a far-flung forgotten land.” I know me saying this would potentially be giving things away but hopefully by the time Solas has figured out that I knew what I was talking about he would already trust me enough not to be wary of me. At Cassandra's questioning look I just nodded to let her know that I was indeed telling them the truth about what the shards were and what they were for.

The following morning, I took the others around the Redcliff farm areas so that we could collect the other three shards as well as the hidden stash in the cave north of the Astrarium. I solved the star puzzle after the second try, mainly I needed the first to figure out the controls of the device but after that, it was rather easy to do. The beam of magical energy that shot out of the thing was by far the coolest thing I had seen magically so far. After all, at least this magical thing was not trying to kill me. Finally, we made it back to the camp by the river and after making a quick lunch my team along with the soldiers that we had brought with us started to make our way towards the wolf den so we could kill the demon.

It took a carefully coordinated effort to deal with the rift at the bottom of the waterfall. It was a good thing I had so many soldiers with me as that rift was even more difficult to close than the one we had dealt with just passed Tyradas memorial tree. 

Slowly my group made our way towards the caves that I knew the demon influencing the wolves was hiding in. Upon seeing the first of the wolves I waited for Cassandra’s instructions upon how she wanted to try and divide the wolves up, that way we would not be ambushed on all sides by their attacks. I stayed back with Solas and Varric much as I had in the past and help throw barriers around Cassandra and the other soldiers as they tried to do a three-pronged attack and surround the wolves. In essence, we were trying to cut the first group off from the others that were still within the cave. As I watched the wolves slowly fell one by one and I wished that there were something more that we could have done for them. Just as in the game the cave forked into two paths and so again, we split the forces into two so that we could do a pincer move to get past the wolves and at the Lesser Terror Demon. I went right so I could cast barriers on half of our soldiers and was happy to see that Smitherson and Jacobs followed me while I noticed that Solas went left with Cassandra and Varric so he could keep them covered with the other half of the soldiers.

I’ll admit that when we finally came to the demon that was influencing the wolves, I may have yelled at it much as Cassandra was prone to do so that I could get its attention, and even tried to use the mark to see if I could force a rift to open much as I knew I would be able to do after Corypheus came and tried removing the mark from my hand. I was shocked to see that even though I was unable to recreate a rift I had however place a stasis of sorts upon the demon. This allowed Cassandra the distraction she needed so she could dispatch the demon from behind from where she had flanked behind it. The soldiers finished dealing with the last of the corrupted wolves as I turned to Solas in surprised at what I had been able to do.

“Did you see that Solas? I mean damn right?! I didn’t even know it could do that!! What else do you think this mark can do?” I am now curious to see what other things I can come up with and skipped over to where Solas was casting a minor healing spell upon Cassandra who had a set of claw marks on her left leg, where one of the influenced wolves has swiped at her. 

“I would like to check the mark in a moment da’len.” Solas smiled at me and then returned his attention towards healing Cassandra’s leg.

“Oh, I see how it is. If that’s how it’s going to be ha’hahren (Old Elder).” At Solas stiffened shoulders I tried to stop myself from laughing at his reaction but failed and giggled as I spoke, “I wouldn’t call you old if you grew your hair back.” From his position kneeling in front of Cassandra, Solas looked up at me through his lashes and corked eyebrow.

“I was under the impression you found my bear head attractive.” At this I smiled and winked back at him, feeling my blood start to heat and my heart double beats with the look he was sending my way.

“Oh, you knew you know I do, ha’hahren. But just imagine how much fun we could have if we could equally braid each other’s hair.” I told him as I skipped away while smiling to myself as I caught Varric chuckling and shaking his head at our antics.

Slowly I made my way around the cave area gathering all of the loot and resources that I could. I also made sure to both check and gather some of the Lessor Terror Demon Essence for the Pack Master token that I knew would be within its remains. Sure enough, I found the small pendant that had an unknown ruin on one side and a howling wolf on the other and pocketed the item before any of the other saw the pendant in question. It was however as I got closer to where the next Dwarven tile should have been located that I got my most shocking surprise. 

At the back of the cave jut out was a dug burrow that I could just barely see the smallest of snouts and the most beautiful of blue eyes staring out at me from. I had to shush Jacobs when he tried to ask me what I was looking at and told him to make sure that the others stood back. “Varric do you have any of that ram jerky left?” I whispered at him trying not to startle the young pup within the burrow. A moment later when I held my hand out backwards towards him, I felt the package of meat placed in it, I then lowered myself to the ground and slowly started crawling towards the burrow.

“Atish da'fen, druathe en'an sal'in.” (Peace little wolf, I offer comfort.) I then extended my hand out with a chunk of the jerky that Varric had given me. “Sathan garas tor.” (Please come out.) I whispered while placing the jerky upon the ground just outside of the pup's reach. I then backed up and placed a second chunk of meat on the ground before backing up yet again and this time held the final piece still in the palm of my hand. Slowly with patience and continued cooing sounds the small wolf pup eventually came out of its burrow and slowly advance towards me as it ate the offered treats.

The young pup had the most gorgeous off-white coat I had ever seen with light streaks of grey around its ears and the most unusual dark grey markings upon its brow when finally, the pup came close enough for me to pet its ears and eat the last piece of jerky from my hand I laughed as I gathered the pup into my arms. I smiled wide at the others behind me as I turned and only just finally noticed the whispers that the others were sharing as they watched me with the young wolf.

Unsurprisingly it was Solas who stepped forward first, who then offered me a blanket to wrap around the wolf pup. “Do you think it is wise da’len to imprint yourself upon this pup?” I can understand his reservations upon possibly keeping the animal and acknowledged his concerns as I voiced my own inquiries as to whether or not another pack would even take the pup, I now held in my arms in. “No da’len, any other pack would likely either ignore this pup or kill it to put it out of its suffering.”

“As I thought.” I turned away from Solas and started to walk out of the cave. “Abelas da'fen, ar ju'ea'mar mamae.” (Sorry Little Wolf, I will be your mother.) As we prepared to leave the cave, I made a request to the other soldiers if they could gather the dwarven tile and the wolf carcasses that had been killed so they could be skinned, and the pelts saved for later. Heaven knew that Dennett and his men could also use the wolf meat to help keep the other few farmers in the area fed as well.

After dropping off wolf carcasses and getting a promise from Bron that he would set aside three or four pelts for my own use, we spoke again with Dennett who agreed to help send horses to Haven once the watchtowers had finished being repaired. With a bit of cajoling on Cassandra’s part, we even convinced the old horse master to join his mount so that they would get the proper care that they needed. We finished the day by joining Dennett, his wife, and his daughter for some good old home cooking, which I may have gushed and fawned over after having eaten trail rations for the last few days. At this Dennett and his wife Elaina had offered up a small satchel of cooking herbs and spices that could be added to any meal to make it more flavorful. 

“Sweet Mother of Mercy! Now, this is the good shit.” I proclaimed while half wilting to the side as I got my first taste of the wine that Dennett’s daughter Seanna was passing around. “What’s the name of this and where can I get more?” Around me, I could hear agreed opinions on the wine while Dennett slowly chuckled.

“We make it here on the farm. Old master Torn has been showing me how what with his hands starting to get the grip. Said he didn’t want the prize-winning recipe to end up with him alone at the Maker’s side, so he agreed to teach me.” Seanna smiled with pride at the high endorsement we were giving her lovely creation.

“God’s, we need to arrange a supply contract for this stuff. This is so much better than the stuff Felisa has at Haven right now. I would so buy a case of this if I could for me alone.” A part of me wondered if I even had enough coin on me that I had acquired from all of the lootings we had done since leaving Haven to pull off such a task. Varric being the awesome person I know he is then offered to split the cost with me if we got a case to share when he noticed me trying to count my coin purse.

I was really starting to relax after my second cup of wine and was having a wonderful time showing off my wolf pup, who I had named Melar (Protected) with Seanna who was slipping small slivers of cheese to the pup, stating that since the pup still had her milk teeth that I would need to make sure I still gave the little wolf either goat’s milk or cheese until her adult teeth came in and she could switch to her proper canine diet. 

“Are you intending to train her to follow you into battle like a war hound?” Seanna asked as we continue to play with the young wolf. I will confess that Seanna’s idea had not even once entered my mind. The more I thought on the idea however of Melar helping me through everything I knew was to come the more the very idea appealed to me.

“What say you little Melar would you like to be a Night Guardian to my Fade Hunter?” I gathered the young pup into my arms and lifted her so that her brow and snout were flush against my own forehead and nose. As I looked into her vibrant blue eyes, I could see the intelligence in her eyes shining back at me. Without even realizing I was doing it I reached out with my magic to touch the wolf pup’s mind, knowing that training her and even daily care would be so much easier if only Melar could understand me.

“Ma dy ea' Era'vun Amelen sul ‘ma Rad Ghi'myelan.” (You shall be Night Guardian for my Emerald Hunter.) It took me a moment to realize that all other conversations had stopped around us, as they watched what Melar and I were doing. When I looked to Solas with a questioned eyebrow raise he just smiled at me and shook his head.

“You have just initiated an Elgar Felon (Spirit Friend) bond with Melar. It will greatly aid you in her training. She is now your Ghi Amelan or Animal Guardian.” I nodded my thanks towards Solas and tested out the new title a few times so I could cement the new phrase into my mind. 

Finally, my group excused ourselves for the evening so that we could return to our own camp. After settling ourselves in for the evening and taking Melar out for one last quick run, so she could do her own business, I finally allowed myself the opportunity to bunk down for the night. With one arm around Melar, who had snuggled herself into my very bedroll with me, I drifted into the fade. I was happy when I saw Knowledge and Creativity waiting there for me.

“Aneth era.” I greeted them as we settled into the glen outside of my fade cabin.

“It would seem that you have acquired a Ghi Amelan. (Animal Guardian) If you would be amenable, I could exchange with you the knowledge upon how to train her as those of the rad ghi’myelan once did.” It was so helpful having the spirit on my side as I had learned much since my arrival in Thedas that had never been in any of the game code axes.

“I would like that very much. What were you hoping to glean for my world this evening?” I asked politely.

“Any information you have on something called a… Tela… Telephone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested I have created a picture blog to go along with this story and would like to invite you all to take a look at what is posted up. I will be adding more pics the farther in the story that we go and would love to hear your thoughts on any of the pics. 
> 
> https://mmhazzard.wixsite.com/website
> 
> Also, I want to thank all of you for your patience over this holiday season and understanding in my need to hold off on further posts. With children back at school next week I hope to get back into the writing groove.
> 
> Regardless I hope your all staying safe and loving the DA4 trailer that Bioware gave us this Christmas. My largest hope is that this time if Varric is once again a companion that we might just get the chance to romance him now that Bianka is out of the way. 
> 
> Loves and Hugs to all the Eggs and Chantry boys.


	12. Pure Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view

Well Shit 

Chapter 12

When waking the following morning I came to the rather startling conclusion that honestly should not have surprised me so much. As we had started our adventures in the Hinterlands near the Redcliff Farms instead of near The Crossroads Village itself, that now meant that we would either have to head south to the broken bridge which would take us north of where the Renegade Templars had camped, so we could pass along the Western Road to reach The Crossroads Village itself, or we would have to take the Gully of the Burnt Man leading to the Witchwood and head south to Fort Connor where we would then meet up with the Western Road to take us to The Crossroads Village.

If we took the pass that would mean, we would bypass both at the Templars and Mages encampments and would not need to deal with either group until we could get the reinforcements from Corporal Vale who was already stationed at The Outskirts Camp with Scout Harding. That would bring our standing forces in the Hinterlands up to 45 and I had already sent a message to let Leliana know she could send more people into the area as they were needed. If at all possible, I had hopes of reclaiming Fort Connor for the Inquisition’s uses as it would be a much more defensible location for refugees in the surrounding area to house them in, especially once we cleared it of the red lyrium that was growing in the basement hall.

I told Cassandra of my ideas of taking the pass and heading for Fort Connor over breakfast. It was no surprise when she agreed with the idea of claiming the keep for our own purposes. I could only hope that the outer defense walls were not nearly as destroyed as they had been in the game otherwise, we were going to need stonemasons to help with rebuilding them.

Once again, we found ourselves making our way past the waterfall that had previously had the rift in front of it, however, instead of heading north towards the wolf caverns we went southeast and entered The Gully of the Burnt Man, which in the game would have had the prized winning druffalo in it. Thankfully, that however had been an in-game mechanic that I did not have to deal with. The giant spider however was not and this time however there was more than just the one.

“Wrong, so so wrong, on so many levels.” I shuttered as I used a small flame spell to burn the spider ichor off of my mace. When Jacobs held out his sword for me to do the same, I smiled at him as best I could and burnt the ichor off his sword. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins very quickly leaving my system now that the spiders had been dispatched.

“Issues with spiders their flirt?” Varric asked as he finished strapping Bianca back to his pack.

“Normal spiders, not a problem when they’re this size.” I told the storyteller while holding up my index finger and thumb into a circle. “Delicate webs with dew that sparkles in the sunlight. Eats flies and biting bugs. Give me those any day of the week. But this…” I have screamed my frustration at the massive creature in front of me. “Hell look at the damn thing the wrong way Varric and it would swallow you whole. And if you’re dinner then poor Melar is nothing but an appetizer.” Varric’s laughter echoed off the gully walls and some of the other soldiers and scouts that were tagging along with us were also snickering to each other.

“This just screams as a Ghilan'nain prank gone wrong. Creator of monsters indeed. Lizards in your bedroll, no that’s too tame!” I rented as I started to walk away in a huff. Solas and Cassandra soon had to rush to my side so they would not lose me around a bend in the Gully. “No, you need spiders the size of a fucking pony.” At this statement, Solas barked out a laugh that he then covered his mouth with as if trying to hide his reaction to what I had just said. It made me wonder just how close to the truth my thought was.

“You certainly have an active imagination da’len. I doubt the creating of this creature was intended purely for the purpose of a prank. An unexpected mutation would perhaps be closer to the truth.” Solas tried to impart the reality of the ancient situation to me.

“Oh, even better, let’s just radiates the shit out of poor Charlotte and will create Aragog.” I shook my head at my own bad joke as I laughed at myself. If the others were confused by this statement none of them even thought to ask for clarification as to what I meant. “Why did it have to be follow the spiders, why couldn’t it have been follow the butterflies?”

***** 

It was coming up on late afternoon by the time we reached the south side of the Witchwood where Fort Connor would be found as it paralleled with the Western Road. In the distance and through all of the tall pine trees my companions and I had been able to first see smoke rising from that direction and later had heard the fighting of what I could only assume was a skirmish between some of the Mage and Templar forces. The closer to the fort that we got the more fallen forces that we could see, and I began to wonder if perhaps this had not been a large-scale attack from either sides forces. For all that I hated to see the unnecessary loss of life, it did make me wonder just how many forces we would need to face when the time came to take ether sides encampments. I would also need to make sure that something was done with all these body’s soon if we did not want to be dealing with sickness in either the people, the water supply, or the animals that were sure to start feeding off all the corpses.

I allowed Cassandra, Smitherson, and Jacobs to formulate a plan as to how we were going to attack the fort and deal with the forces that were trying to stake a claim to the old stronghold. The fort itself was partially built into a cliff face allowing for only two access points into the main yard. The main gate looked to have been burnt to a pile of ash from Mage fire and the Southeastern wall had been blown apart to some extent, much as you might have seen in the game. Most of the outer laying buildings were on fire as we had also seen in-game and that was the source of the smoke.

Our team crept as quickly as we could towards the most intact portion of the southeast wall so we could observe the fighting taking place. I could see Cassandra and the other soldiers preparing for a charge so I gathered magic from both around and within myself to cast a blanket barrier spell over as many of our party as I could as I readied my mace to defended myself against the attacks, I knew would be coming in just a few moments. I was happy to see that any of our people that my barrier had not touched, Solas’s magic quickly did before we were off and running towards a thicket of Templars that jerked in surprise at the introduction of more combatant to the already intense fighting taking place within the courtyard of Fort Connor.

I vaguely heard as Cassandra yelled to gather the attention of the Templars before us before I was already bringing my magical shield up to guard my left side against one of the heavy plated men. I focussed hardened stone into my shield a moment before I struck the fighter and then used a wave of telekinesis to push the Templar away from me. I did not even have a moment to recover or feel excited over the new magical combination I had tried before I had another combat had come up on my right side. I took a swing at the woman in light plate hoping that I would not need to kill her but had my doubts that I would be able to incapacitate the woman without causing her some form of damage. Before I could worry too much about this however a bolt from Varric’s crossbow was sticking out of the woman’s throat and I turned myself away from her before I could see the light leave her eyes.

I renewed the barrier spell upon myself, Cassandra, Smitherson, Jacobs, and Varric who had come close enough to fall under the purview of my spells range before we all started up the stairs and into the fort itself to deal with any of the stragglers that may have been inside. Inside the main door, the entrance chamber branched into three directions. Through the door on to the left, I could see a large hallway with many doors branching off of it. To the right, I could see a fair number of weapons and armour racks and suspected that way might lead towards a guard tower. The door in front lead down into the greeting or receiving room with places to congregate in a tiered balcony style much as had been depicted in the game.

As I had suspected we would find, there were a few Mages along with a couple of mercenaries guarding them down in the receiving room along with a fresh pillar of red lyrium growing from the back wall. Without thinking I tried to recreate the stasis field with the mark, that I had used on the corrupting Lessard Terror Demon the day before, to freeze the Mages in place. With the Mages held in place and the mercenaries frozen due to Solas’s ice magic, I took the opportunity to have our forces surrounded those down here. After all, if we could recruit some of these people then maybe we would not have to kill everyone who was fighting.

“You have three choices as I see it. I hope you’ll choose the correct one. One, you stop fighting us, as we are not Templars and we don’t actually want to kill you, and you leave.” I paused for a moment to give our adversaries a chance to process what I was saying. “Two, you still stop fighting us however, you could join us as we are with the Inquisition and though that may not mean much now, we are the ones who are working towards close the breach in the sky. We could also offer you some level of protection that just leaving would not afford you.” I could tell that this option struck o cord with the youngest of the mages as I could see them trying to speak even though they were still held in place by my stasis field. “Or three, and I really hope you don’t take this option, we go back to fighting and you die, cuz I’m sorry but there are more of us than there are of you.” Slowly I started to remove the stasis-field upon the Mages and watched as they were glancing between each other. A raised eyebrow here, a shoulder shrug there, and a comment from one of the mercenaries that they were not getting paid enough to die for the Mages, and the next thing you know we had five more bodies to add it to our slowly growing forces.

The Mages, a middle-aged man named Charlus an Elven woman named Mihren, and a young Elven girl named Davhalla who could not have even been old enough to have even passed her harrowing yet, all of whom were from Ghislain Tower and had actually being on their way to Redcliffe to join the Rebel Mages that were there, had been cornered by Renegade Templars and had been forced to take shelter in the abandoned fort. The two mercenaries agreed to join the Inquisition forces as it was likely to be a better source of continued income in these trying times than to privately hire themselves out. 

Varric called out a warning to me as I slowly started to advance on the spire of red lyrium that was along the back wall. I could hear the song within the blighted lyrium louder now that no other distractions were round.

“Solas can you hear it too?” I asked in a far-off voice. The song was whispering a darker melody into my ear but it still felt off like a radio that was just points off the actual radio station, or a guitar that had been left too long and needed its strings tightened. Varric rushed to my side and tried to pull me away. I could vaguely hear him as if he were in a fog telling me not to listen and to come away as the stuff was evil. It was a bit of a shock when a moment later I heard Creativity's voice in my mind asking me what I thought was wrong with the lyrium.

“The song is off like strings too loose or just off the station mark.” I thought aloud as I slipped my arm from Varric’s hold and took another step forward. The dark melody drew me in like a moth to a flame or an art critic to a masterpiece that begged to be examined. 

“And how do you fix the song?” Creativity asked me in her gentle voice within my mind.

“Need to tune it, turn the dial. But it’s stuck.” I tilted my head as if trying to see the problem in a different way. Maybe not stuck so much as sick. Like a child who was trying to sing while dealing with a cold. After all, Bianca had mentioned in the game that red lyrium was just blue lyrium that had the blight sickness. Like any regular disease if you could cure the ailment then the host should return to normal.

“Why is it stuck? How do you unblock it?” I could tell now that Creativity was trying to guide me towards a solution that none had ever thought up before. Perhaps this more than anything else was why I was here in Thedas. I turned to look upon Solas as I felt his hand rest upon my forearm.

“Sickness inside that makes its throat raw. Need to burn away the bad and soothe the hurt.” I had always been told as a child to drink warm liquids as a child whenever I was ill. I had always thought the purpose was to keep me hydrated as I sweated out the illness but was later told that it was also to increase my internal temperature so that I might help kill off the viruses that were flooding my system. Heat or more fire, in particular, had always been used when disposing of contaminants in the medical field and with this thought in mind, I believed that I might just have an idea as to how to remove the blight sickness from the lyrium crystal and return it to normal.

“How, how do we soothe the hurt da’len?” Solas asked in a pleading voice only loud enough for the two of us to hear. Solas stared at me with widened eyes as if seeing a gem for the very first time or a lost treasure one never thought to lay site on again.

“Veilfire tied to the meat to keep the fire burning and a mother’s song to soothe and bring it back into focus.” Solas’s hand tightened on my arm in excitement and a half-excited half disbelieving guffaw erupted from him as he turned to look at the lyrium pillar in front of us as if seeing it with new eyes. “Burn it from the outside and it will explode but burn it from the inside and the fire will follow the sickness back to the bad route and kill the sick forever.” And with that, I could feel Creativity leave my mind now that I had voiced a possible solution that we could try.

“We would need to erect barriers to prevent any possible damage if we do cause the lyrium to inadvertently explode.” Solas looked as if he wanted to test out our theory right then and there but then looked around at the others that were watching us.

“We do have other mages that could help us now if you want to try it. However, I would recommend that the others leave this room before we do try anything. They do the barriers; you do the veilfire, and I can sing the tune into the crystal.” I looked to the other three mages who were looking at me with both fear and awe at what had just happened. I could only assume that I had sounded much like Cole might when speaking with him. After all, they had only heard one side of my conversation with Creativity and I must have sounded somewhat crazed if the look on Varric’s face was anything to measure it by. 

“What exactly is it that you are thinking of attempting?” Cassandra asked us as she looked from Solas to me and back again. I could only hope that Solas and I had proven ourselves enough so that Cassandra would not be fearful of us doing any unusual and untested magics around her.

“Should you even be attempting anything there flirt? I mean after… whatever that was, I thought we had lost you to that shit.” Varric stated with an angry and nervous gesture towards the room's back wall. I could more than understand his reservations regarding Solas and I doing anything to the red lyrium after what had happened to his brother. I however would not let his fears deter me in trying to fix the problem of the lyrium, especially if we intended to use Fort Conner for ourselves. There was no way that I was going to leave this red pillar here when other refugees could come into contact with it. After all, as I had also seen in-game the blighted crystal needed live hosts to grow and if we were to have the refugees using this space without having dealt with this problem then we were just asking for those refugees to become tainted themselves. 

“We or more I would be fixing the lyrium after Solas removes the corruption from it with the use of internal veilfire.” I could tell that none of the others around us could understand what Solas and I were already starting to mentally and magically prepare ourselves to do. “It’s not like we can just destroy the red lyrium using fire as that would cause the crystals to explode and that would likely result in an explosion much like at the conclave.” Now that my mind had the chance to think on it, the fact that there had been lyrium beneath The Temple of Sacred Ashes that had been able to be corrupted when Corypheus had used Solas’s corrupted orb to tear the Vale made me wonder if it’s presence alone was what had made the explosion so large. 

“Smashing the red lyrium pillar would only result in making smaller chunks of red lyrium and that doesn’t rid us of the corrupted lyrium itself. It would also result in the red lyrium itself being more transportable.” I did not want to come right out and say that the presence of this red lyrium was also the reason for the bandits and the carta that were in the area quite yet. Cassandra and the others would find out soon enough that their presence in the area was for the purpose of smuggling the stuff to the Venatori and that it could only be done when the corrupted lyrium was in its smaller broken-down form. “Also, if we don’t deal with the root of this red lyrium vein then who’s to say even if we were to remove what we see here that another pillar would not just grow back in its place.” The reality of the red lyrium situation I doubt had ever truly dawned on any of the others. I know that in the game Varric had always wanted you to just smash the red lyrium in certain areas and that made him happy. However, I had always thought it odd that throwing a meat shield at any of the red lyrium crystals that under other circumstances would grow out of a human body was the way to destroy it just seemed rather odd.

“Well shit Flirt. As if that shit weren’t bad enough, now you’re telling me it can grow back even if we smash it.” Varric ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he shook his head at what I had just said. “You heard the Herald people. Let’s give the Mages all the space they need to deal with this shit properly.” Varric then started to direct the soldiers and scouts that had been watching Solas and I out of the audience chamber. I was not surprised when Charlus and Mihren told Davhalla to go with the others while they helped us with the barriers we would need. Lastly, before we started, I passed my sack off my back that had Melar nestled inside of its to Cassandra. 

Cassandra took up position by the door slowly stroking Melar’s head as the young wolf poked it out of the knapsack, while Solas and I explained to Mihren and Charlus what we were about to do. From the door, Cassandra asks clarifying questions so that she felt secure in what we were going to attempt. Afterward, Mihren placed her barriers around the four of us to guard against any potential injury and Charlus placed his own barriers around the lower part of the audience chamber to prevent any potential damage in case of explosion from getting out of the immediate space. I watched a Solas first lit a veilfire spell in the palm of his hand much like he had shown me to do with the endurance exercises. He then reached into the lyrium crystal much as he had told me to do with the pinging spell as if searching for a weak point in the crystal itself.

I used my magical aura to follow what Solas was doing and watched as he then lit a veilfire spell with his magic inside of the crystal itself. I then watched as the anchor of the spell as it was woven into the very lyrium of the crystal to continue to fuel the spell even once Solas was ready to pull his magic away. Then slowly Solas started to pull his magical aura away from the flames to see if the spell would maintain itself with the anchor that had been placed.

I brushed my aura against Solas’s to bring his attention to the fact that his spell was working as I moved my own aura to a point just beyond the flame where the corruption within the crystal was already starting to burn away. Focusing on my will, I tried to find the note of the lyrium’s song that was out of key and started to hum with both my own voice and magic to bring its song into harmony. Slowly I pushed the harmonizing note out into the cleansed areas of the lyrium crystal, bringing to mind the memory of soothing medicine as it would have coated my own throat as a child and was incredibly happy to see the surrounding pathways that my magical note traveled caused the colour of the crystal to change from red to purple and eventually blue as my healing note continue to follow along the paths that the veilfire spell had just left behind. Slowly I noticed that the lyrium crystal was starting to harmonize itself the further into its core that the veilfire and healing note spells went and was finally able to pull my own magic away from the harmonizing spell.

Unparalleled exhaustion hit me as I tried to focus on the room around me and I barely registered as strong arms lowered me to the floor and wrapped around me as I rested my head upon the chest they were attached to. Slowly Solas tipped me back so I could lay in his arms with one of his knees bent up to support my back while he brushed my sweat-soaked hair off of my brow. From the shadows being cast upon the ground from the setting sun as it shone through the audience chamber door, I could see that more time than I had thought must have passed since we started our spells. The look of pure wonderment that shone in his eyes and the feel of his aura as it brushed my own had me smiling softly up and him. 

“Ma on'ala ajuelan” (You amazing creator/miracle worker) Solas whispered as he smiled at me in return. “Ma hima ga'rahn.” (You change everything) Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead upon my own as he allowed his aura to brush along mine. I could only describe the feelings that he was projecting towards me as those of wonderment, surprise, awe, and excitement over what we had just done. I tried to focus joy, hope, and understanding back at him so that he might know that I shared his feelings about the pure significance of what we had accomplished.

With feather-lite fingers I trailed my hand up Solas’s jaw and ran my fingers over the top shell of his ear, smiling to myself as I felt Solas shutter against me as my fingers reach the sensitive tip. As my fingers trail back down the underside shell, Solas tipped his head back to look me in the eyes. A shiver of desire course through my veins as I looked into Solas’s lust-filled eyes. This caused me to become heightening aware of everywhere our bodies were touching as we sat on the floor. The lust and desire that was now being shared between us as my aura continued reaching out for his had me biting my lip between my teeth to keep from making any sounds as I felt his aura stroke my own in return.

The moment however was broken between us as Charlus and Mihren offered to help us up from the floor while Cassandra and Varric, who had joined Cassandra at the room’s door, came back into the room. Varric was intensely focussed on the crystal pillar that even now was continuing to lose the last of its red glow in its base, but the rest of the crystal was such a pure and vibrant blue, unlike anything I had seen either in the game or out of it.

“If I hadn’t seen this with my own eyes, I never would have believed it.” Varric told me while looking at me with an expression of awe. I knew that the tale of us reversing the corruption of this lyrium was going to be told many times over to any who would listen for the foreseeable future. Any positive deeds were sure to be lauded over until the tails could be rehearsed by all. I also knew that it was these such tails that would garner the attention of Corypheus to myself and eventually bring him to return to Haven to attempt to kill me when I went to close the breach.

“After witnessing such a feat as this, how can one not believe you are indeed sent by Andraste. You have sung the crystals healing into being much as Andraste did to her own troops with the Chant of Light.” Cassandra’s praise at what Solas and I had accomplished made me somewhat uneasy and I just barely saw the eye roll Solas gave the woman over her words but neither of us commented as Charlus and Mihren gave praise to Andraste for having sent me to do her work. Even after weeks of being called the Herald I still felt uncomfortable being thought of as these people’s representative of a god that I myself did not even fallow. All I could do however was smile at the others as I slipped my hand into Solas’s wear our fingers twined as I then leaned my head on his arm and closed my eyes so I could focus on the sweet melody now pouring from the lyrium crystal standing tall, and bright, and blue along the back wall of Fort Connors receiving hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most I would like to give a BIG HUGE SHOUT OUT to everyone that is following, has reviewed, or kudos this story. With all of your continued love and support, I have been able to push myself and get these chapters out even though the craziness of RL has tried many times to come between myself and the next posted chapter. So THANK YOU!!!
> 
> The next couple of chapters are going to be larger chapters as I want us out of the Hinterlands by the end of chapter 15 so send you positive writing vibes my way so we can get these chapters done by the end of January. 
> 
> Otherwise, just continue to stay safe and love on the Eggs and Chantry boys/girls in your lives.


	13. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but between dental surgery and other RL things that got in the way of creativity, this one is hitting the net late. 
> 
> Solas's point of view.

Well Shit…

Chapter 13

For the first time in millennia, I found I could scarcely focus on the events happening around myself as I thought overall that had occurred in the last weeks since even before we had even left Haven. After everything that had occurred between Fenarla’s fictitious tale of a past for myself, brought to light in such a setting that I could not have disputed it even if I had not seen the merit in utilizing the lie, to the previous day’s simply staggering feats of magic, there was no doubt in my mind that Fenarla and I were indeed well-matched as mates.

When Wisdom had first suggested that the Din’an Shiral was no longer my path I had struggled to see how that could even be. However, after having stripped the corruption from the Red Lyrium pillar within the lower room of the old fort I have now been given such a sense of hope for a brighter future where possibly some if not all of my ancient transgressions and those of my brethren might just be expunged from this world. I now find my mind is left wandering to the point of distraction. Parts of my rational mind has also continued to question and doubt how someone of Fenarla’s self-proclaimed limited knowledge of all things magical could have such a staggering control over her own magical ability already. The prideful part of myself wants to take the credit for her magical feet, basing their occurrence off of the tutelage I had given her. This however can not be the case as the things she had accomplished I had not even in my thousands of years thought to try against the blighted crystals that were now popping us all over Thedas.

However, after having witnessed her one-sided conversation with a spirit in the fade that I had sensed near her for quite some time, I came to the realization that like myself Fenarla had no reservations with the spirits beyond the veil and had more than likely utilized their knowledge to make up for any lack of teachings her late magical emergence would have resulted in. This was but one of many things that had pleasantly surprised me about her nature since our departure.

The second realization that I came to was that Fenarla had been capable during the course of her short life in avoiding taking another’s life, even in the course of self-defense. This had both been an unexpected surprise due to the brutality of this age and had caused a need in me to protect her from that very brutality for as long as was possible. I had no misconceptions that I would be able to keep all of the horrors of the world away from her, but my inner wolf still felt the need to protect my mate in any way that I could for as long as was possible and that she herself would allow me.

The feel of her body as she took shelter in my arms after what was obvious to all, had been her first human kill, would be ingrained in my memory for ages to come. My own pride in her resilience had only grown when I could feel her gratefulness across her Elgar (spirit/magical aura) that I was not trying to feed her false platitudes after the difficultness of the act she had just committed. Fenarla’s further choice to keep the young wolf pup that she had rescued from the Lesser Terror demon and had instinctually formed an Emerald Knight bond with that, she had then named Melar (Protected), amazed me and also gave further insight into the fact that most if not all of Fenarla’s magic seems to be instinctual based.

Fenarla’s unparalleled sense of humour and flirtatious tendencies had also continued to surprise me. I will admit if only to myself that the ridiculously redundant moniker she had chosen to bestow upon me had at first concerned me that she might somehow have surmised more of my true nature than I was perhaps ready for her to know about at this time before I could only see the humour in it as I had just finished calling her da’len (little child). Her choice to call me ha’hahren (Old Elder) with one breath and then attractive with the next had me silently chuckling to myself every time I recalled the moment.

I also had to wonder at her source of education in regard to her Elven heritage if she had such unprecedented opinions of the creators that gave the impression that she did not believe them to be the all-powerful gods that so many of this age blindly thought the Evenuras were. It had me questioning whether perhaps one of her parents had not been a Dalish elf that had been cast out of their clan and had thus been disillusioned to the ancient tales of my brethren. That would have then set the stage for Fenarla’s opinions of some of their past exploits. Giant spiders indeed. This might also account for her remarkable grasp of our ancient language that she had, as her Elven vocabulary was the most extensive example I had seen in ages. Some of the nuances that the language had did seem to elude her, but that was always something we could continue to work on together, as she had shown her willingness to accept instruction from me when I had told her of Melar’s new title as her Ghi’anelan (Animal Guardian). Fenarla’s Elven language resembled that of any Arlathan adolescence, it had much room for improvement but had an extensive base with which to start off from. Her unparalleled ability to extend her Elgar towards me when none of the other mages of this age could do so also meant that the subtle and unspoken parts of the Elven language, she would now also be capable of conveying with me given time and practice.

After yesterday’s amazing magical feet with the blighted lyrium, we had chosen to spend the night in Fort Conner as we checked over the structure of the fort itself and the viability of using Fort Connor as an outpost for our soldiers throughout this region. I myself could also see the merit of moving the refugees here for protentional purposes in the future to help mitigate any strain that having that many people in one area would cause in the small village that was the Crossroads. The Crossroads was more of a small hamlet than an actual village if I remembered correctly from my travels threw this area on my way towards the conclave before it had exploded.

With the aid of a few builders and masons, it would be rather easy to repair the outer defense walls of Fort Connor and turn the fort into a viable stronghold. I had suggested to Cassandra that the westernmost tower be closed off as it was structurally unsound but that we should leave the stonework alone for the time being as any masons the Inquisition were to hire would then be able to repurpose the stone for rebuilding the outer eastern wall.

This morning saw myself, Seeker Cassandra, Master Tethras, the Herald, and her two personally assigned bodyguards Corporal’s Smitherson and Jacobs heading into the crossroads itself to finally speak with Mother Giselle and the Inquisition representatives of Corporal Vale and Scout Harding who were already at the Crossroads.

I watched the interaction between those in authority while I offered whatever magical aid that I could to those that were wounded due to the fighting taking place between the Renegade Templars and the Rebel Mages within the immediate area. It was also obvious during Fenarla’s interactions that the diplomatic lessons she had been talking with the Ambassador in the mornings before we left, were also aiding her greatly with instilling confidence in both the Inquisition and herself, within both the refugees as well as our fellow Inquisition recruits.

We were told of many ways to help those within the Crossroads as well as ways to spread our influence. The bandits attacking travelers on the eastern part of the Western Road concerned Cassandra greatly. Varric wanted to focus on hunting some of the many Rams and Fennec’s that were in the area for both the refugees as well as our Inquisition troops as lack of food was high on the list of complaints with the soldiers and scout trying to guard the area. Fenarla wanted to see if we could track down any supplies that either the Rebel Mages or the Renegade Templars had stashed throughout the area that we could then pass along to the refugees who had complained about the cold being one of the most difficult problems they were facing. It was however the plight of an Elven gentleman who had a wife with a breathing illness that caught my attention the most.

It was not so much his wife's plight that got my attention as it was where their son, a young herbalist by the name of Hyndel had run off to that intrigued me. To think that an entire group of people had fled to the hills to an old fort which apparently had an inactive rift within it, that those people had taken to praying too as if for salvation, that had piqued my curiosity. I am interested to see this rift for myself if the tear is indeed present and yet none of the spirits that would flock to the gathering of these praying people were being drawn through from the other side. Such gatherings of peoples were normally beacons for spirits to draw upon. Whatever could be causing these contradictions in circumstance would be something worth checking out.

It was decided that our first task would be to find and deal with the bandits that were plaguing the Western Road so that trade and other merchants could safely come back into the area. So, with a team of eight additional soldiers and scouts that were a part of the already dispatched personnel assigned to Scout Harding and Corporal Vale, we set out to find the bandit’s camp.

“Something seems very off with these bandits; they appear to be too well organized for simply being mere bandits,” Cassandra commented as we finished dispatching the first group of fighters as they had come at us from within the surrounding trees. The very fact that such a small force would even think they had a chance against our larger group led credence to the assumption that these were no mere bandits.

“Who said they were just bandits?” Varric commented as he continued to search those that we had felled. I also noticed that once again though Fenarla had both expertly defended herself and those around her with both barriers and a modified telekinesis push done through her magical shield spell, she had once again arranged it so that none of the killing blows were done by herself. I felt that I would need to bring this fact to the attention of Seeker Cassandra and the others so that we would all be able and prepared for Fenarla’s fighting style. This would also change how Cassandra continued Fenarla’s training, so she and her guards could work more as a cohesive unit until such time that Melar was fully grown and could be trained to assist in dispatching Fenarla’s foes.

After the second group of bandits tried and horribly failed to ambush us, both Varric and Seeker Cassandra found clues to the nature of our prey. It would seem that some nefarious group had chosen to hire these mercenaries to pose as bandits for the purpose of discouraging travelers into this area. Varric surmise that it was probably for some smuggling operation and I felt inclined to agree with him.

As we continue to travel further north, I observed before any of the others even seemed to notice that Fenarla looked to be searching for something specific that was not just the bandits we were hunting. I doubt that any of the others even paid close enough attention to her quiet mutterings as we traveled, and I might have been inclined to ignore them myself had she not stopped so suddenly to stare at a set of ruins that lead into a cavern just off of the main road.

“Where is she?” I heard Fenarla asked as she looks around in confusion. I then felt her sending out the finding spell with her Elgar (spirit/magical aura) and wondered what she could be searching for. After a moment more, her shoulders deflated, and she huffed in annoyance as a feeling of self disapproval enveloped her Elgar. “This is real now Fen, stop thinking they’re going to always be there just because you are.” Fenarla continued to mumble quietly to herself. If not for my Elven hearing I probably would not have even been able to hear what she had been saying myself.

“Is something amiss da’len?” I asked as I came closer to her side.

“She’s not here yet,” Fenarla mumbled then turned to look at me. “I just thought… “She started to say then stopped as if reconsidering her words. “I mean, I would like to check out those ruins on our way back,” Fenarla explained as she pointed to the ruins in question as a way of explanation for her unusual behaviour. At first glance, there did not seem to be anything of note about those ruins that might have drawn her or even my attention to them. At another time in my life, I might have been inclined to rest my head hear to see what the spirits and wisps had to show me of ages past, but with the present state of the Hinterlands all I was likely to find would be fighting and deaths.

“I am sure that can be arranged.” At this Fenarla smiled brightly and then turned to catch up with the others. When Fenarla was a fair distance away I sent out my own investigative search with my Elgar towards the ruins and was intrigued when I sensed multiple artifacts, one of which would help strengthen the veil in this area within the ruins along with a few demon spirits that were trapped behind the caved-in entrance.

It was however the presence of one of my own focus pendants that I had used and shared with my own followers during the ancient rebellion days of Arlathan that was the most surprising thing to sense. Its presence alone would be reason enough for us to return, and so with a carefully directed telekinesis push, I caused more of the ruins entrance to fall in upon itself to help guard its contents until we could return later and retrieve the items within those ruins. Satisfied I turned towards the others to join them myself.

When the main camp for the bandits was found in a gully not far from the entrance to the Western Road that wove around Lake Calenhad, a great part of me was happy to see that Fenarla stuck close to Varric and I, as we went up against an equal-sized force to our own. I was not concerned for our ability to survive the encounter but as I overheard Fenarla exclaim when the leader of the group showed himself, I was relieved that the other warriors could focus on taking out the Avar size men while we focussed on barriers or any of the rogues that tried to come up behind us.

As quickly as the fight had started it also finished. Fenarla then took the time to check the chest and tents of the bandit mercenaries, looking for any notes or items of value or use. Cassandra and Varric checked over the fallen while the soldiers and scouts started to strip the dead and piled their bodies so I could cremate the fallen. This had become the pattern for our group as Fenarla had brought a valid concern to our attention in regard to all of the dead bodies that were accumulating throughout the Hinterlands.

Soon enough if those dead were not disposed of properly there was likely to be disease from either the rotting bodies or from the animals eating the dead. A less likely, but still possible outcome, would be that spirits could start coming across the veil and possessing those of the fallen. With the weakening of the veil, I had to admit that there was a higher-than-usual possibility of that happening, but it still seemed unlikely. The spirits in the surrounding area would be more likely to try and use one of the numerous numbers of rifts in the surrounding area to come across that way instead.

Stripping the dead of all their wears also had the added advantage in that we were quickly acquiring many supplies that could be redistributed to both our own forces and those of the refugees in the Crossroads. It was during a discussion with Cassandra about what we wanted to do with the bandit's supplies that Fenarla came running towards us as if some of Andruil’s hunters themselves were on her tail and with Elven profanities, upon her lips, it gave us cause for concern. A moment later three dragonlings came racing up the path that she had just run from.

“Fenedhis,” (Wolf Cock/Universally used Swear) I exclaimed as I threw up one of my own barriers around Fenarla a moment before one of the more mature dragonlings spit a weak fireball at her. Fenarla did not stop running until she had placed herself behind where I was standing. Cassandra, Smitherson, and Jacobs all ran towards the young dragonlings while the scouts and soldiers we were with took up positions so they could then flank the beasts. It still saddens me greatly to see how far these once-proud creatures had fallen since the creation of the veil, but I could ill afford to think on such things now as I used my ice magic to create an enclosing wall between the dragonlings and our soldiers. I was happy to see when a moment later Fenarla’s stasis-field further trap the dragonlings in place so the others could finish them off.

“I am so, so sorry about that,” Fenarla told us all from her spot on the ground where she had unceremoniously sat down after the fighting was done. “I forgot they would be nesting at the bottom of the falls.” Looks of confusion flashed upon most of our faces as we looked at each other hoping that even one of us might understand what Fenarla was trying to talk about. It was Seeker Cassandra who supplies a bit more information towards the theory that I was quickly compiling.

“What do you mean you forgot? Where did you even go that would have garnered the attention of dragonlings?!” Cassandra was less than impressed with this turn of events. I however only found myself more curious. Perhaps now I could get a straight answer for her odd behavior.

“This gorge leads to Lady Shayna’s Valley, and I only went to get a closer look. It was an accident that I caught the attention of those three.” Fenarla stated exasperatedly as she stood and pointed at the dragonlings that I was discreetly directing the soldiers and scouts on how to dismember for all of their useful parts. I did not want to seem too obvious in my need to listen in on their conversation. After all, the dragonling hide was excellent for lighter armour, while their bones were good for weapons, and even their organs had useful purposes that the healer’s back at Haven would greatly appreciate. In some circles, dragonling meat was also considered a delicacy. For all that it was unintentional, these three beasts would supply a fair number of people with some exceedingly rare crafting materials.

“A closer look at what da’len?” I finally voiced allowed the one question that Cassandra seemed disinclined to bring anyone’s attention to. The seeker’s lack of further questioning gave insight to the possibility that she was already aware of both Fenarla’s odd behavior and the reason for it.

“The… ah… Ferelden Frostback,” Fenarla rub at the back of her neck in embarrassment as her gaze quickly darted from one person to the another. Cassandra groaned as Varric gwaffed and I could only pinch the bridge of my nose at the recklessness of the Herald behavior. “I mean I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to be a problem, you know. After all, the last thing we need is some poor refugee to accidentally go walking in there and becoming lunch.” I could see the validity of this statement but that did not help to ease my fears at all. This incident also brought the question of how Fenarla had even known of the dragon’s presence within the valley if she had yet to even enter it.

“Dammit Flirt. Didn’t your mother ever tell you to run away from dragons and not towards them?” Varric sounded exasperated and I could completely understand how he felt. The recklessness of youth, even though it was found in my mate, was likely something that was going to cause me premature grayness if I had hair to show it. That is not to say that I myself had not had more then my fair share of misadventures while in my own youth, but those days now seems far off for me and my need to protect my mate, even if from her own self, was making the wolf within me restless.

“Actually no, my mother was more of a ‘shit happens, now let’s deal with it’ sort of person.” Fenarla joined the scouts as they started to pack up some of the materials that were being salvaged from the dragonlings. Fenarla then told them to make sure they got a few vials of the creature’s blood as she had an idea that she wanted to test with the stuff. I made a mental note to keep an eye on whatever experiments that Fenarla was going to perform with the dragon’s blood since improper handling of the substance usually led to volatile explosions.

“I think we should leave some of the soldiers here to guard this pass. They can use the bandit’s equipment since it’s already here and that way we don’t have to rush them in breaking those three critters down.” Fenarla posed this to Cassandra and I could see that the Seeker was inclined to agree with her. After that, it was decided that three of the soldiers and one of the scouts would stay in the already-established camp to guard against anyone inadvertently going into the valley, where the dragons were residing. Once certain choice materials had been harvested Cassandra insisted, we head back to the Crossroads so she could inform Corporal Vale as to the outcome of the bandits and the discovery of the Ferelden Frostback. It was as we were returning close to the ruins that we had passed earlier in the day on our way towards dealing with the bandits, that the final occurrence of Fenarla has odd behaviour occurred.

Fenarla’s Elgar flooded with relief and then excitement and finally anticipation moments before she declared “There she is!!” and started running towards an elven woman who was battling a demon that seemed to have come out of the ruins that were now partially open beyond them. I was now especially grateful that I had taken a moment to fortify the door leading to these ruins on our initial journey past them earlier in the day. Fenarla quickly flanked behind the demon that the elven woman was fighting and slammed it with her shield before setting the demon of flame. I had only gotten off one spell before the Lesser Shade demon was nothing more than a pile of ectoplasm upon the ground and Fenarla was excitedly making her way towards the woman whom I could now see was a Dalish mage.

“Anderan Ateshan (formal elven greeting), I did not expect to see another… Oh, I guess you’re a city flat ear then. I do not mean you any harm.” If I had not already been monitoring Fenarla’s Elgar I would not have noticed the shock, disappointment, and finally anger that flowed off of her. I was not surprised at the Dalish woman’s reaction to another non-Dalish, as I had experienced it many times myself when I had first awoken. “By your weapons I see you come ready for battle. Perhaps we Face a common,” Fenarla however cut the woman off before she could continue and in a mockingly humorous voice addressed her.

“What?!? My ears are flat?!” Fenarla exclaimed and then turned to look at us with an overly dramatized concerned expression as she grabbed at her own ears. “Varric, why didn’t you tell me?” At this Varric snickered at Fenarla’s antics. She then turned to look at me and in a desperately pleading yet completely mocking voice asked “Solas you can fix that right?” This caused the other scouts with us to join Varric in his laughter. All laughter however stopped when Fenarla’s eyes went flat and she rounded on the Dalish mage. “Or perhaps, the problem is with the prejudice Dalish elf that needs to leave before she gets hurt trying to deal with demons she knows nothing about, yes?” Fenarla’s stony face left no doubt in any of our minds just how angry she was. It was the hurt however pouring off of her Elgar, that only I could sense, which told the truth of this situation. This encounter had not gone as Fenarla had expected and her reaction cemented my theory in my mind as to why her behaviour seems so odd at times.

“Then may The Dread Wolf take you fool!” The Dalish mage cried out as she turned and stalked off. I was about to offer Fenarla my condolences at this encounter when she responded in turn.

**“I hope he does. I hear he’s HOT!!”**

I froze in place. I could hardly breathe. My mind would not process what I had just heard as I slowly turned and my eyes shifted to look at the back of my mate, who was standing prouder than any newly appointed sentinel I had ever witnessed in Mythal’s court. When finally, I took a much-needed breath I embarrassed myself by choking on it and had to cough to reopen my airways. Fenarla then turned towards me with a raised eyebrow.

“Dry throat?” She asked with a straight face as she offered me her own waterskin.

“Ma serannas ma falon,” (my thanks my friend) I used the drink as a distraction to try and gather my thoughts in order. My efforts however were thwarted when a moment later she used her ridiculous moniker on me again.

“Not a problem ha’hahren.”


	14. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week as RL and complications from my dental surgery KILLED my creative streek. Here is the second half of what was supposed to be chapter 13. 
> 
> Solas Point of View

Well Shit…

Chapter 14

Clearing out the rest of the demons within the ruins was a rather easy task. Watching as Fenarla directed her will towards lighting all of the wall torches so we might see our surroundings better during the battle had been impressive, especially from the distance that she had accomplished it from. When the last of the demons were nothing more than plasma and rags upon the floor, I sent out my own much gentler finding spell so that I could locate my amulet while Fenarla was distracted with reactivating the veil monitoring artifact within the room. Cassandra found an enchanted longsword that she was interested in keeping while Varric pocketed the coin that was both before the altar and in a few of the chests within the room. Any interesting armour and other smaller knick-knacks were shared between the scouts and soldiers as they cleaned out the last of the loot.

It was however when Finola started muttering to herself as she tried recreating the veilfire spell I had used the day before and was then trying to direct its light at the wall of the left alcove that I finally voiced my thoughts upon my theory for her odd behavior out loud. I felt it only fair to voice this in such surroundings that Fenarla would be unable to dispute my suspicions just as she had with her accusations about my relation to the late Hero Ferelden. The one difference that I had was I was almost completely certain that I was correct in my theory unlike her accusations had been about my past.

“Ha, found you.” She said lowly but triumphantly as she held the veilfire towards an old magical ruin that had been placed upon the wall. “Ho shit ah, that’s almost like… like a Thum… I wonder…” Fenarla rounded herself and looked at me with her head cocked to one side. “Morgan did say they went to other worlds…” Fenarla was obviously thinking out loud. 

“I see you found what you were looking for again ma falon (my friend). Almost as if you already knew it was destined to be there.” Fenarla was startled for a moment while a flash of confusion and then fear spiked through her Elgar (spirit/ magical aura). “It is rather remarkable how often you seem to be doing that today alone.” I allowed a bit is my assuredness to drift over my own Elgar towards her own so that she might sense that I meant her no harm. After all, I was confronting her about the truth that I believed she would much rather keep to herself. 

“That’s ah because I’m ah… Using that finding spell, that you taught me. That’s… That’s all.” Fenarla seemed extremely nervous as she looked past me to where Cassandra was standing. I could not turn to look at the Seeker and thus being capable of gauging her reaction as I kept my focus on Fenarla before me. For but a moment she resembled prey staring into the eyes of an obvious predator, before a strength of will to match my own steeled her spine, and she straightened to stare me down. She would not reveal her secrets unless she had no choice. Within me pride swelled at her determination and my wolf wanted to claim her more in this moment than I had any other in millennia. 

“Perhaps I might be inclined to believe you ma falon had I felt your spell about us before you went searching for the veilfire ruin. After all, if you had cast such a spell it would have drawn you right to the ruin and its exact location without you having to search for it.” Again, the spark of fear passed through her Elgar while determined steel flickered through her eyes. I was going to have to call out the other two examples I had witnessed today alone of her obvious for-knowledge, for that was the only explanation for what I had been witnessing.

“Earlier this afternoon when we first passed these ruins you seemed distressed and were searching the area as if you had expected something to be present, but it was not.” Fenarla began to stiffen as if hoping that posture would not give anything she was thinking away. Even that response in itself was telling, so I continued. “And later after the bandits, when you happened to just ‘forget’ about the dragonlings while you were searching for the Ferelden Frostback,” At this Fenarla gripped the heft of her mace and clenched her jaw. It was as if she were trying to hold as still as possible not so as not to respond to my accusations. “How could one forget, unless one had already known what they might find,” I concluded while raising my eyebrow at her questioningly.

“What are you trying to get at there Chuckles?” Varric did not sound accusing or concerned with my line of questioning. If anything, the dwarf sounded curious, almost as if wanting an answer to the very thing I was also bringing up. Perhaps I was not the only person who had noticed Fenarla’s behavior after all.

“Only that later, upon our return to these very ruins Fenarla expressed relief and excitement when she had spotted our less than friendly host outside. Even if that encounter had not gone as expected, you had still been expecting her presents, much as you did that very ruin behind you. I also believe that the Dalish mage was the thing you had been searching for when we passed through this area earlier in the day.” At this Fenarla’s shoulders finally sagged as she came to the inevitable conclusion that I was not going to let this go.

“That’s starting to sound crazy Chuckles. What you’re suggesting is only possible if,” Varric came to stand next to me and ran his hand over his lightly stubbled jaw while giving me a certain look. I however cut him off and finished his and my own thoughts out loud for all to hear and Fenarla to potentially dispute.

“Our young Herald had the gift of foresight.”

“What? But how is that…“ One of the Scouts started.

“Can magic even?” A second scout started to ask.

“She don’t look Rivini,” Our remaining Soldier voiced.

“I believe this is the result of the Herald’s time in the fade, as was the latent emergence of her magic,” I told those around us. Fenarla scanned at the faces in front of her and then rubbed the back of her neck before finally, her shoulders dropped into feet. “Am I correct ma falon?” to this Fenarla just nodded.

“Mihris, the first of clan Virnehn. I saw her being here at these runes, and yes, I had been confused when she wasn’t here earlier. But I guess seeing tells you what, not when something will happen. And you’re right about the ‘forgot’. That part happened so fast in the dream I guess I thought it wasn’t important.” Fenarla used her fingers to air quotes again as she started pacing. I will admit that my wolf preened in pride that I had been correct about Fenarla’s gift of foresight but was also intrigued at her mention of these visions happening while she slept. If I could help her to master this talent it would be incredibly valuable in the future especially once I had been able to properly recruit Fenarla to my side.

“Herald, are you quite certain you want the others to know?” Cassandra asked with a level of concern as if this was likely to have a much larger impact on the future then perhaps we of the Inquisition could protect Fenarla from. The thought did bring a valid concern to light. If Corypheus or any of his agents were to find out about the abilities that the Herald possessed, they would most certainly try and dispatch her for the sole purpose of halting any interference to their plans. 

“Cat’s already out of the bag already Cass. I mean how exactly did we all think we were going to keep this a secret forever? Me ‘Seeing’ what has, or is, or will happen, was going to come out eventually. What am I supposed to do if I come across one of these people I’ve seen?” Fenarla commented as she started to pace back and forth around the room. “Oh, this white-haired Broody guy glowing in the corner, who has more spikes on him than a quillback, no I have no idea who he is, or maybe I do cuz I read about someone like that in a book.” Fenarla heatedly responded at this and I was given further insight as to what it was that the Inquisition’s council had gained knowledge about Fenarla that my own spy’s has not been able to discover. Perhaps if I had paid more attention to her dreams since she had woken for more than the moments to make sure that she had been properly blocking herself from the dangerous spirits in the fade, I perhaps would have seen some of these prophetic dreams myself.

“Or how about being able to look Solas here in the face after seeing him kiss Leliana only to realize it wasn’t him at all when in the next moment the guy is almost being squashed like a bug by the nastiest looking dragon I ever did see.” Fenarla must have been speaking of the final moments between Darrain and Leliana before they faced off against Urthemiel. “I mean after seeing that and then talking with Leliana, I got to say Solas, you really do look just like your cousin.” Again, I am reminded that I share a striking resemblance with the late hero of Ferelden. It had me beginning to question if perhaps I am not actually related to the man or not. Perhaps it was something I needed to look into after all. 

I am not aware of having fathered any offspring myself, but if such an occurrence did indeed take place, especially during the end days of Arlathan, then it is likely any of the few and far between nights of respite could have borne me a child. After all, there were magical spells that could prove familial connection that could even be done on the remnants of a person’s belongings. I would just need to locate something that belonged to the late hero with which to cast my magic upon. Perhaps Darrain had left his lady with a treasured trinket with which to remember him by.

“Cousin? What cousin?” Voiced one of the scouts who was looking between one member of our group to the other. Before I could say anything to discourage this possible fictitious lie from spreading farther than it already had, Varric called me out on it.

“Seems our resident apostate here is the cousin to the late Hero of Ferelden. A fact that by the way, I’m hurt you didn’t mention yourself Solas.” Varric gave me a rather pointed look before turning towards Fenarla. Around us, I could see the scouts and our remaining soldiers looking at me with interest. It was not surprising as I was now a perceived connection to an icon for them, as most of the Inquisitions present forces were Ferelden by birth. My presence would then be giving them back something that they had thought lost with the death of Darrain Tabris. 

“So, then all that stuff yesterday with the red lyrium was what?” Varric then directed us towards back to yesterday's events. “Was that more of your seeing thing?” he questioned. This caused Fenarla to stop her back and forth pacing and focus on he and I once more. “I mean at the time I just thought that the lyrium was getting to you, but if you were just using your weird hoodoo…” Varric trailed off while Fenarla looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging her shoulders as she bobbed her head from side to side in an indecisive gesture.

“I mean, I guess maybe. It’s just, that’s never happened before.” Fenarla leaned against one of the fallen pillars and rubbed her hands over her face in thought. “That was almost more like… getting a sneak peek at a play script right before the scene happens. The other stuff is like watching a memory in the fade only there’s only one point of view and… sometimes it’s of stuff that has yet to happen.” Fenarla’s exact wording caught my attention as she described viewing memories in the fade. Was it possible that the fates had seen to gift her with the same abilities as I? I would need to discuss this more with Fenarla when we might have a moment alone. I could also seek her out in the fade later this evening to confirm if she was indeed a Somniari as I was. If her abilities did include dream manipulations then I would need to provide her with instruction on how to use these gifts to the best of her advantage. Being a Somniari came with both blessings and curses that she would need to be made aware of.

“Anything else of interest for today then Flirt?” Varric asked as we started packing up our treasures and loot. 

“Nothing of any note. Just back to the Crossroads mainly. Messages to send back to Haven about acquiring masons and builders for Fort Connor, updates on the bandit situation out hear and then up the hill to the outskirts camp. Tomorrow, however… Now that’s another story.” Fenarla said with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips. In the next moment, she started reciting a laundry list of tasks that we would need to complete. “There’s another Ocularum up the hill that we need to activate, Rams to hunt so the people have food to eat, Templars to deal with and possibly recruit some of them to our cause, rings and bodies, and notes to find. We also really need to make it to that fort in the hills cuz Hyndle’s mother is not going to make it much longer if we don’t. People to recruit, rifts’ to close, and maybe even another red pillar to sing better again.” The ease with which Fenarla commented upon all of the future events both excited me as to just how powerful her gift was and also concerned me with just how much and how far forward or backward she may have seen. Had she seen my plans for the people and the veil? Had she seen Corypheus take my orb from my resting place and use it upon the conclave? Did she know just who I was? So many questions and so few answers.

“Damn Flirt, just how much have you seen?” Varric asked as we all walked back out to the main road. I tried to remain close enough to hear their conversation without giving the impression that I was eavesdropping on what they were discussing, but the answer to this seemingly simple question could ultimately change how I handled my mate from this point onwards.

“More than enough for now. After all, we are heroes on an adventure and there be bad guys afoot.” Fenarla snickered at herself as she struck a pose with her hands on her hips and her chin jutting proudly in the air over her right shoulder as if looking off into the far future. This had many of our companions snickering at her antics and even the Seeker had a faint smile as we resumed our walking. Breathing a sigh of relief at her answer, I too smiled at Fenarla’s playful nature and came closer to her and Varric so that I might join them in any discussion that they had on the way back to the village.

“Yeah, well I’ve written enough stories about heroes and we all know how that ends up for them.” Varric tried to bring the realistic reality of our present situation back to us. For all that the storyteller could be such an amusing fellow, he had a persistent habit of reminding us about the negative things that were transpiring around us.

“Yeah, I know Varric. Maybe we need to aim bigger than that, like… how about legends? At least in legends the good guys always live.” I could tell that Fenarla was trying to comfort and reassure those around us that we would all make it through our coming struggles. I wonder if she said these things more to convince them or herself, as we were all aware of the realities of our situation and though we would all work towards everyone's survival, there were going to be losses along the way. 

“Well, legends aren’t much better as they seem to change with every retelling.” Varric countered and this was something I could indeed a test to myself. My own people’s history were little more than legends now, and I was now remembered as the harbinger of my own people’s destruction instead of the liberator of the oppressed. 

“You’re telling me right! Give it a hundred years and not only will I be the most pious woman from some far-flung noble house, without a lick of magic to me, and my ears will be as round as Cassandra’s, but you my friend might even unrealistically be remembered as a friendly giant, or plausibly you may become an Avar.” Fenarla and Varric laughed over that as she turned to look directly at me. “It’s so hard to come by accurate history, right Solas?” Fenarla commented while looking me directly in the eyes. For the second time today, I could hardly breathe as a knowing flicker flashed through her eyes.

She knew…

***** 

That evening I took to my tent early. My mind kept turning over every conversation that Fenarla and I had shared looking for the hints that she might have given away to her for-knowledge as to me being Fen’Harel. As the questions in my mind continued to mount, I found that I was equally grateful that I would not need to share my tent with anyone this evening as there were plenty to go around at the Outskirts camp. I desperately needed time to collect myself after the revolution that Fenarla knew of my other-self. The very fact that not only did she know but chose not to speak of it or of what my involvement with the destruction of the conclave has been, had me wondering just to what extent she was aware of my involvement with those events was.

For all that I had retired early, I found for the first time in many an age, I could not still my mind enough to enter the fade. Instead, I found myself listening to the conversations between Fenarla and our companions as they joined her around the fire. Smitherson and Jacobs had wanted to know more about what she had ‘seen’ of our future and if there were any interesting stories from our past that she was willing to pass along. They also wanted to know how the dreaming all worked. Fenarla tried to explain that things that had already happened were more solid as if you were watching a play that had been put on before. Whereas the future events seemed more malleable like clay that could still be shaped or changed depending on how the viewer wanted it to be. Neither Corporals Smitherson, Jacobs, or Seeker Pentaghast, could truly understand what Fenarla was trying to explain to them, but as a Somniari I had a more practical experience with changing the raw fade and therefore had a better chance of deciphering what Fenarla was trying to depict to the others. Later, when the others had gone to their own tents, Varric joined Fenarla by the fire to speak about some of the specific things she had seen that may or may not have been in his book about the Hero of Kirkwall.

“So, our discussions about my book when you first woke up, all those questions that you were hinting at instead of actually asking. I had thought it was just me, but it makes a lot more sense now that I know about your seeing things that already happened Flirt.” Varric’s voice was calm though I could hear a bit of accusation in it.

“I didn’t mean to deceive you Varric. Do you know that of all the people I have seen you are in a very close tie for my second most looked forward person to meet,” Fenarla spoke calmly though I could feel her Elgar as it gave off waves of regret at her deception and sadness at having potentially hurt someone she cared deeply about. 

“Dare I ask whom I’m tied with or who out beat me for first place?” Varric joked to try and alleviate the tension that Fenarla was more than likely exhibiting towards the dwarf. 

“Actually, first is tied as well but the person you're tied with we will be meeting later when we get to Redcliff. As for the questions, I had asked would you really have accepted that I was telling you the truth if I had told you that every experience mentioned in your books, and even a few that never made it in, I had seen firsthand almost as if I had been there with you. Fighting alongside yourself, Broody, Blondie, Daisy, Red, and Hawke. Would you have really felt comfortable with me mentioning that I had seen the hard decisions that all of you had to face both regarding unchangeable events like the Arashock, Hawks mother’s death, or even the destruction of the Chantry? Or how about the changeable ones like Merrill’s Clan, Fenris's sister, or even your own brother?” Fenarla continued to speak softly as she related these truths to our residence storyteller. The weight of the information Fenarla had kept to herself gave insight as to why she may have yet to share my own transgressions with the others of the Inquisition.

“So, what happened to Bertrand,” Varric inquired after a long moment of silence.

“Would have happened regardless of anything you had done. From the moment he found that Idol… Well, the only thing that would have changed was how he ended.” Again, I waited to see if their conversation would continue and any other information would be forthcoming. I had a sinking feeling I knew precisely of which Idol they were speaking of.

“So, you’re saying he was always destined to find that horrible thing?” Varric finally asked the hard questions on both of our minds. 

“Yes, that was one of those unchangeable I mentioned before. I have some thoughts on that, but ultimately Bartrand finding and keeping the red lyrium idol was destined to happen and that thing was also destined to make him lose his mind. Regardless of what you chose to do that day you asked Hawk for help in Bartrand’s townhouse, he still would have died. It was just a matter of when and how.” Varric must have done something or reacted in some way for Fenarla began to elaborate. “Bertrand would have either met his end at the smart end of your crossbow or the long end of an inescapable hallucination. I personally would have preferred the quick end over six months of madness before my heart gave out anyway.”

“Damn that’s… Well shit.”

“I know but know this Varric. I don’t care what anyone else may think about that situation, but I think you did the most humane thing one could have done for him given the circumstances.” Again, both lapsed into silence while the quiet crackles and pops of the fire were the only sounds coming from outside my tent. I was just about to try again to give myself over to dreaming when Varric spoke again.

“I wish he had never found that thing. I mean don’t get me wrong, Bertrand has always been an ass. It just even from the very moment he found that Idol it changed him. I mean, he tried locking Hawke and I in the tige vault to die damn it. And all because that stupid Idol started speaking to him. Whispering it’s red lyrium lies. No good has ever come from finding that stupid thing. Meredith was even more proof of that.” The anger and frustration riddling Varric’s voice was evident to hear even at the low tone he was speaking with. A part of me could understand where he was coming from. I may not have always gotten along with my own brother Dirthamen myself but that did not mean I had wanted to lock him away behind the Veil at the end of the rebellion days. After all, at one time he and I had been close, and he had been the most understanding of all of the Evaneras to me, other than Mythal. The fact that the elves of modern-day thought that my brother was actually brother to his lover Falon’din was a joke that I had voiced the moment that I had heard the tails upon first awakening.

“I can’t speak for Meredith, but after seeing what I saw… it made me wonder if maybe there wasn’t more going on than what we saw ourselves.” Fenarla sounded as if she were trying to logically work through a riddle puzzle as if something were not adding up.

“How so?”

“I don’t know, I mean why lock you and Hawke in the vault with all of the loot? Why would he only take the Idol? How did he even find that tige anyway? A tige that was older than dirt, that no one had ever found before unless…”

“Unless he was specifically hired to find the idol. But why him?” Varric was also trying to work out why he and his brother had been sent after the red lyrium Idol.

“Maybe it has nothing to do with Bartrand being himself but perhaps with him being a dwarf, who was advertising the fact that he intended to go on a Deep Roads expedition, then the fact that he was Bartrand specifically. I mean any dwarf could have worked for a lyrium Idol but perhaps it had to be a surfacer that would be able to pass it along to someone above ground. Whoever hired him wouldn’t have been able to use just anyone from Orzammar because then the shaper-rite would have known about the tige. Orzammar would have wanted to study the idol.” Fenarla theorized allowed. 

“Why would anyone specifically want that corrupted thing? I don’t even want to imagine what they had planned to do with it.” I could hear the fear radiating out of Varric’s voice before once again everything became quiet out at the fire. Many long moments passed before Fenarla finally responded to Varric’s questions.

“Maybe they didn’t plan to do anything with it. Maybe they were just trying to keep it away from somebody else.” Slowly I sat up in my bed role while staring at the tent door. Could she have seen? Did she know that I was the one who had wanted the idol?

“But who are they? And who were they trying to keep that thing away from?” Varric asked.

“I have a few theories based on what I’ve seen but not enough information yet and no proof to do anything about anything,” Fenarla answered, and I let out a breath I had not even being aware I had been holding. I had sent my agents to acquire the corrupted lyrium Idol from its old resting place deep within the ground. When I had first sensed Corypheus consciously trying to reach out from his prison while in his deep dreaming sleep. I had watched as the ancient Magister had breached the heavens. I had watched as he and his corrupted brethren had caused the first blights. I had guided the dreams of the first Warden Mages on where to find the spells to lock away the corrupted Magister. Even though it had taken years for Corypheus to break free of his prison, I had not felt comfortable with how close his prison had been to the ancient tige and the last thing this world needed was for him to get possession of such an artifact is that. After all, it had taken wars, deceit, unlikely alliances, and immense amounts of magic and personal sacrifice to lock that cursed object away from the world.

“I can’t be certain, and ignore me if you think I’m wrong, but I would like to believe that Bartrand locked you and Hawke in that vault with all the other loot, not to kill you, but because he wanted to save you from the Idols corruption. Perhaps he knew about the alternative exit from the vault. Maybe some sort of stone sense but you didn’t have. Maybe he could tell from the very beginning that the red Idol would bring nothing but pain and was trying to keep you from that.” It spoke of Fenarla’s character that she was trying to comfort Varric about the tragic events that had taken place between him and his kin. I knew truly little about the dwarf my agent had hired to find the old tige, except that he had failed to relinquish the Idol when he had returned to the surface. As none of my agents could get near the blighted artifact without causing harm to themselves, I had instructed them to keep an eye on the statue but leave it in the dwarf’s possession until another opportunity to acquire it arose. I was unaware that the Idol had even if changed hands until after it had made a statue out of Kirkwall’s Knight Commander, and by then it was too late for my agents to do anything about it as they had all had to flee the cursed city when the Chantry had exploded.

Hearing the outcome of Varric’s brother at the behest of my own orders had me reaffirming my belief in fate. After all, what other sources of cosmic intervention would have placed the brother of the very man I had damned to madness into my path. Bertrand’s death was as much on my hands as any of my ancient brethren or even those that had died at the conclave.

“I doubt that Flirt, but it’s nice of you to say. I guess we will never know the real truth now will we.” Varric commented before getting up and excusing himself to his own tent. And with that, I finally laid down one more time and forced myself to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to say this but I am going to take the rest of the month of Feb off from posting as I have to do the mom thing with home school and other doctors appointments but I will be posting the next chapter on March 6'th.
> 
> I hope your all doing well and I look forward to hearing from you with your thoughts or reviews. 
> 
> Be good. Stay safe and love the Eggs and Chantry boys or girls in your life.


	15. Hinterland Travel Agency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenarla's point of view.

Well Shit…

Chapter 15

After the events of yesterday and the rest of our immediate group of companions finding out about me ‘seeing’ the future, I came to the realization that I could actually work with that assumption as to how I was going to get people to do what I needed them to do. Playing my knowledge of the future off as things I had seen in the fade would actually give me the opportunity to review everything, I had played in the games without worrying that I might be caught by Solas if he decided to join me in my dreams. If the old wolf's reaction to me mentioning my ‘seeing’ having happened during dreaming were anything to go by it was only a matter of time before he did stop by my dreams one night soon. I knew from my information exchange with Knowledge that because I am also Somniari I would be capable of sensing Solas’s presence within my dream space the moment that he entered it, just as I could any of the spirits or demons who tried to interact with me while I slept.

After directing Scout Harding along with a group of scouts and soldiers towards the wheat fields here and pointing out where the agrarian apostate should live as a viable location for ram and fenecx hunting grounds I set off with Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Smitherson, and Jacobs to deal with the remaining tasks along the way towards the Winter Watchtower fort in the hills. We had a Dalish promise ring to find along with Lady Velena's corpse to acquire a love note from so we could recruit her late fiancé. I wanted to see if we could get to Scout Ritz and her lover Eldredda before they were set upon by the Renegade Templars in the area. As I had stated the day before to Varric we needed the asthma potion from Hyndal for his mother and there were supply caches to find for the villagers at the Crossroads.

With that in mind, I brought an extra for scouts with us so they could act as runners if need be. I then set off towards the Arstrarium that I knew was passed the farming fields. Again, it was easy to activate and I chuckled at Varric when he asked just how many times I had seen this puzzle played through. I wasn't going to outright tell him that I had over 1,000 hours of playtime between all three games not even taking into account all of the books, comics, and online research I had done about the franchise and just smiled and shrugged my shoulders at him instead.

The cave with the first of the supply caches was easy enough to find I also joked with Varric that he was a disgrace to all dwarven kind with his hatred of caves. He laughed when I told him that for his disparaging comments over the cold and damp conditions of the cave we found ourselves in that he was no longer allowed to refer to himself as a dwarf and that he must reduce himself to being referred to as a miniature stout want to be human. Solas even joined in the joking by stating that the lack of beard and copious amounts of chest hair actually led credence to my statement. It was after that, that we ran into a group of bandits on our way through the past that would have Lady Vellina’s corpse in it that I cringed. There were certain things in the game I had always wished were a bit off and untrue. This was definitely one of them.

“Oh man, I kind of hoped this would be wrong.” I voiced to the others as I went towards Lady Vellina’s corpse and started searching her pockets for the love note from her pocket that we would need and also removed her engagement ring and what looked like a man's family crest ring that was on a chain around her neck.

“Herald whom is this woman?” Cassandra asked when I started to arrange Lady Vellina's body into a position to make her look as if she were sleeping. I then rummaged in my pack for a stick of charcoal and started to quickly sketch the young woman's profile on the reverse side of the love note.

“The late Lady Vellina, her fiancé Lord Berand is up at the Winter Watchtower in the hills. He's waiting for her to arrive the poor sod. If we play our cards right, he and all of his men will join Cullen and our forces.” I informed Cassandra as I put a few minor details into the picture I was sketching. I looked over at Solas as I finished and beckoned him forward. I passed him the portrait then held out my hand to him so he could help me stand up. “Do you think I captured her likeness well enough?” When Solas indicated towards the charcoal I passed the stick to him so he could polish up the portrait. Solas then knelt closer to Lady Vellina and started to work. I crouched and leaned over his shoulder, admiring the work he was doing. “You're really good at that you know,” I told him with a smile. It was not until he had turned his own head to look at me over his shoulder that I realized just how close our faces were. Just a few more millimeters and I would be kissing his cheek, and that was exactly what I did when he went to hand me back the portrait when he was done with it.

“Ma serannas ma felon.” (my thanks my friend.) I noticed as Solas’s aura flared with feelings of surprise and caution or perhaps it was confusion as he looked at me as I accepted the finished work. “Do you think it's possible to place a spell on this so it won't smudge?” At this Solas just nodded and stood to show me the spell that created a light film over the charcoal picture that made it resemble that of a photograph from home.

From there we continued on collecting the Dalish promise ring from the Renegade Templars where I continued to try to avoid killing any of our foes. With Melar in a specialized pack on my back, her yelps and growls as I fought the Renegade Templars and bandits caught most of my opponents unaware, and it distracted them enough that I can usually deflect their attacks and funnel them towards Jacobs and Smitherson who had started flanking my right and left sides. This meant that I had to travel up front with Cassandra instead of remaining in the back near Solas and Varric to help guard them against any unwanted melee attacks. It however also meant that I could keep myself Cassandra, Biggs, and Wedge, as they had insisted I start calling, them safe with barrier spells while we were fighting.

The conversation between myself and my two Corporal bodyguards about the use of first names versus titles went much the same as my conversation with Solas upon the matter. The one major difference was that Biggs Jacobs and Wedge Smitherson had agreed to use my first name as well if I started using theirs. That was a rather easy request for I would much rather my new friends call me by my name than by a title that I had not really earned.

I also decided to hold off on dealing with the Rifts in the area and instead went southeast towards the tower stairs that would take us to the Winter Watchtower and closer to where Scout Ritz was hopefully having her picnic with her Mage lover Eldredda.

“Aren't we going up to the fort there Flirt?” Varric asked when we went left at the top of the stairs instead of up the path leading towards the fort.

“We will be but I'm hoping to save someone from a Renegade Templar attack. Scout Ritz is this way just trying to have a quiet moment with her lady friend where they will be set upon by a group of renegade Templars all because Ritz is lady is a mage.” I told the others as I started to run towards the cliffs where the picnic was to be taking place. “At least I'm hoping that is taking place right now because intruding on a private moment is just awkward however coming to the rescue…” I trailed off as I looked a from the couple sitting near the cliffs and then further along to where a group of four Renegade Templars had just come up the hill using the old trade road. “Oh, shit there they are. Double-time it people.” And again, we were off running towards our scout and her mage.

As quickly as I could I cast a barrier spell over Scout Ritz and Eldredda as I ran to block the path of the Renegade Templar that was attacking them and cast a telekinetic push through my shield spell to deflect the attacks coming at me from the heavier plated Renegade Templar. I cast a stasis-field on the remaining Renegade Templars so that Cassandra and our scouts could get themselves into position as I dodge around the left side of my opponent's shield so I was flanking him as Biggs and Wedge were now boxing the largest warrior between the three of us. I aimed for crucial but not life-threatening locations on the Renegade Templars body and when Wedge was able to get his sword under the guard of the Renegade Templar and stick the man in between the layers of his breastplate and side guards I turned away towards another foe so I would not have to watch the Renegade Templar die.

To any other it might have seemed cowardice to not be capable of dispatching any of our foes myself, but with the way that Biggs and Wedge have now been sticking close to my sides instead of charging to the front with Cassandra it has left me open to not having to strike any of the deathblows that I cannot with my earthly conscience bring myself to do at this time. I know that eventually, I will need to harden myself to the deaths of others around me, especially by my own hand, but I just can't bring myself to do it if there is another who is more comfortable of doing it themselves for me.

“Are you two all right?” I asked Scout Ritz and Eldredda when the fighting was over.

“Yes, Lady Herald, thank you. I'm not sure we would have made it without you and your team.” Scout Ritz stated as she held Eldredda’s hand.

“That is incredibly good to hear Scout Ritz. I think it would be best if you continue with us. And who would this enchanting flower of yours be?” I asked stepping closer to Eldredda and extending my hand in greeting to her.

“This is Eldredda your worship. She had been staying with the Rouge mages until recently my lady.” Scout Ritz stumbled old with a blush on her cheeks.

“Well, this may be a slightly more unorthodox recruiting method, but the Inquisition is always glad to have more reliable mages on our side. So, Eldredda what's your specialty? Offensive or defensive?” With that statement alone I could see both Scout Ritz and Eldredda relax about having potentially been in any trouble because of their pick-nick.

“Um, Defensive your ladyship. Specifically, barrier spells and healing.” Eldredda stated in a shy voice as she blushed just trying to look me in the eyes. I guess she was not as used to casual flattery as I was to giving it out.

“Oh, sweet. Good job Ritz! We always need more healers.” I praised the woman as I pat the scout on the arm. “You, pretty flower will need to stick close to our amazingly awesome multi-talented magical expert Solas who I am sure would be more than willing to help you out with any magical situations that may arise.” I directed my statement toward Eldredda as I smirked widely and winked at the bald mage. I snickered when I saw a bit of a blush showing up on his ears and cheeks.

“You flatter me ma felon (my friend).” Solas was rolling his eyes at me but was also returning my smirk at my perhaps exaggerated praises as well. Behind him, I could see Varric writing every little exchange we were participating in, in his little book while the other soldiers and scouts were snickering at our continuous flirting.

“For you hot stuff, always.” I smiled back at him with a wink before looking back towards Scout Ritz “And you can take a position with your fellow scouts.” After the two women gathered up their supplies, we then turned back towards the Winter Watchtower and found Speaker Anais standing guard at the gate. I barely registered what Speaker Anais was saying to Cassandra about what she and her people were doing up here in the hills, giving praise to the rifts, as I was more focused on what felt like a much more in-depth version of the finding spell Solas had taught me creeping out around us, but for what purpose I could not ascertain and sent a wave of what I hoped translated to questioning towards Solas with my aura. In return I got a sense of explanation and later for which I sent thanks, patience, and anticipatory excitement. Behind me, I could hear Solas's quiet chuckle as I forced myself to focus on what speaker Anais was asking me.

“Are you indeed The Herald of Andraste?”

“That's what it says on the business card. Of course, that's if I had a business card.” I tried to joke off the fact that I myself still did not want to be called The Herald of Andraste at all, as I knew full well that was not who had sent me here. But it was not like I could just tell them that the old Elven gods actually still existed even though they were not actually gods and that it was a combination of a couple of spirits and the soul or the spirit of Mythal that was in the body of Flemeth that had actually sent me to this realm. I also could not explain to them right now that it was not actually Andraste herself that most of them had seen standing behind me in the fade and instead that of a spirit of faith that had taken on the form of the late Divine who had been direct me threw the fade itself and into the waking world. 

“So, you presume to tell me that the Maker has given you the power to close the Rifts?” I tried not to roll my eyes at the woman who would be apologizing for having doubted my abilities in less than a half-hour and confirmed that yes, I could close the rift that was at the far back of the fort she and her people were staying in. Even if I myself did not classify myself as the Herald of Andraste. Sure enough, she was demanding we prove ourselves and we were being given admittance into the Winter Watchtower.

Closing the rift within the tower was a bit anti-climactic as I focussed on disrupting the rift to make things easier for the other members of my party so they might quickly dispatched the Lesser Terror demons that came through at a bit of a snail's pace.

“Solas was it just me or did those demons seem to be coming at us really slowly?” I asked after I finish closing the rift.

“You are indeed correct ma falon, I believe it may have much to do with the Elven artifact that I sensed earlier.” When I inquired at what the in-depth finding spell was for he informed me that its purpose was to measure the strength of the veil and to help determine why even with the number of people congregated in one area and a rift present there had been no demon activity on this side of the veil.

“So, the artifacts not so much strengthen the veil as opposed to acting as a repellent for demons in an area?” I posed this to Solas. These were some of the questions I had always wished to ask in-game but due to the limited conversation wheel, I had been unable to do so.

“Not quite, the artifacts seem to create a new layer to fortify the already existing veil and cause the fade in this present area to be less mutable. As the fade in this area then has less of a foothold upon the waking reality it causes the fade in essence to thicken and makes it difficult for spirits to pass through it.” I had to think about that statement for a while as I tried to piece together the purpose of the artifacts that Solas had created to help him measure and interact with the veil.

“Do you think if enough of the artifacts were activated in a single area that they would start working in tandem with one another? Almost as if they were interlinked perhaps?” Solas tensed for a moment when I linked my arm with his as we started walking back towards the main courtyard entrance where I knew Speaker Anise was going to address us again. I tried to send a sense of reassurance to him with my aura and was happy when a moment later the stiffness in his shoulders melted away as we continued walking.

“Indeed, I do believe that the devices are meant to work with one another, much like the knot points in a Fisherman's Net. This can be both a blessing and a hindrance though.” Solas had cooked his arm that I was holding onto and placed his other hand atop my own without even thinking about those that were surrounding us or their opinions of what his change in behavior might say about his past or experiences. I also noticed that he gave up on his stooped walking and took on more of the regal airs of his ancient alter ego. I myself made sure to do nothing that might unintentionally draw the attention of our companions to Solas, in hopes that they might just assume he was passing on the experiences and information of a senior mage to their student.

“How so?”

“Just as a fisherman's net with a full load will be able to hold more in a knotted net as opposed to an unnoted net there is still the possibility that in the sections of netting where the knots are inconsistently placed or perhaps missing,” Solas began to paint a picture for my mind to follow his thoughts and logic threw to conclusion.

“That the netting in those areas still has the possibility of forming holes or tears.” And that would also explain why the tear that resulted at the end of the ‘Measuring of the Veil’ table mission even existed.

“Precisely”

“Could then not an artifact be relocated from one location to another? Could the addition of a new artifact then not make up for the discrepancies in weight load?” If this were the case, then we might be able to strengthen the veil in any of the locations Solas had mentioned it being weak within the game.

“The theory is sound however impractical as you would in essence be weakening the location from which you removed the new artifact from, and without properly calibrating the new artifact into the existing network of the area you would be moving it to you have the potential of upsetting the already existing balance within that physical location.” The idea that the artifacts could and needed to be calibrated also brought the question to mind that they might be used to weaken the veil as opposed to strengthening it instead. If that were the case, then could not the artifacts be used to help with bringing down the veil in a slow or controlled fall? That question however I would need to save for later when I had informed Solas about my knowledge of himself and his plans for the veil in the future.

“Do you think it would be possible to reverse engineer one of the artifacts so that we could make more? Then we wouldn't need it to move any of the already present artifacts, but we could still add more where they were needed or missing.” Solas smiled at me with pride and excitement laced within his aura that I could sense coming from him as opposed to him having it sent those feelings to me.

“Perhaps, but at present I would be unwilling to remove any of the artifacts from their present locations for fear that their removal would weaken the veil in those areas any more than it presently is.” At this, I nodded in understanding and pat his hand that was holding my own in the crook of his arm before slipping my hand from his and walking to where Speaker Anais was waiting for me near the statue of Lornan’s Exile.

“By the Maker, Herald of Andraste. I was a fool to have doubted you. How may we serve you?” It was at times like this that it would be really nice to have something new and original happen. I then looked behind me at the people in my group and saw Eldredda smiling at me, Biggs and Wedge standing with us where normally they should not be, and the other Scouts that had joined our group for the day that normally during the game that their presence would not even been possible. Having all of these people with us, being able to save those that should potentially be dead, would have to placate me as positive changes for now.

“You and your people should spread the word of the Inquisition and our deeds.” I knew that this would help out Josephine in the long run better than having Anais and her people looking for secrets for Leliana would. Also, I had always liked the idea of keeping a balance between the people I recruited to the Inquisition so that none of the advisors would have thought I was favoring one over another when looking for help. Scout Ritz was going to help Leliana, Speaker Anais would be working with Josephine, and Lord Berand and his men would be helping out Cullen once I had finished recruiting the man in question myself.

“As you say Herald of Andraste. Some of my people will stay here and the rest will go forth to spread your word.” With that done I told Cassandra where she could find Hyndal to get the potion and its recipe from him for his mother while Varric used the chance to mingle with those inside the fort and to find out if there were any tasks that they needed doing while Solas took the opportunity to activate the artifact that was up in the north tower. I also mentioned to him to grab the Dwarven tile that was up there as I took Biggs and Wedge in search of Lord Berand.

As I had expected I found Lord Berand on the upper floor of the tavern fretting that his fiancé had yet to arrive. It pained me when I had to inform the man of Lady Vellina's death as I gave him her possessions and received a tearful thank you when I showed him the drawing that was on the reverse side of his love note to her. When I extended my invitation for him and his people to join the Inquisition forces so that no unnecessary deaths like his late fiancée’s would ever happen again, he accepted and said that he would head to Haven after he informed Lady Vellina’s family of her passing.

After meeting up with the rest of our group in the courtyard of the fort I assigned the delivery of Hyndel's potion to a pair of scouts and told them of a fallen Templar near the cliffs north of the Winter Watchtower. The fallen Templar had a phylactery for the Mage Enchanter Ellandra that I needed them to acquire on their way to the Crossroads, that I would then be able to use to help recruit her to our side so she could help Eldredda and Charlus as permanent healers for those at the Crossroads. With that task assigned I then set out south to mark the supply caches for Recruit Whittle before we took the old trade road to get to the south rift.

It was a good thing that we had so many people with us as even in the game the demons that came out of this particular rift were very difficult to kill. Between barriers cast by myself Solas and Eldredda and Cassandra, Biggs, Wedge, along with Scout Ritz and the remainder remaining to Scouts picking off the demons that seemed to come in droves, I was actually able to focus on disrupting the rift as much as I could. It was however as I was trying to stay away from one of the Rage Demons that a Terror Demon popped out of the ground directly behind me. If it had not been for Melar’s yelp's coming from her specialized pack on my back, I would have been skewered by the Terror Demon’s foot-and-a-half long skeletal claws. On Instinct, I panicked and tried to run towards where Solas was located just behind a set of boulders, and in the next moment, I was beside him with only having taken a singular step.

Not wanting to have to deal with the Rage or Terror Demons anymore I thought of massive boulders crushing that various demons into paste and pulled down upon the veil with my aura hoping that my will and intent would be enough to deal with those demons. Large green fade rocks then fell upon the battlefield as I turned to focus the last of my energies into closing the rift. My knees felt like Jell-O and my arms felt as if someone had poured lead into my very bones. I hardly even noticed or was aware as I started to crumple towards the ground. Before my head could connect with the dirt beneath my feet, I felt familiar strong arms wrapped around me and soothing magic as it rippled over my skin as it tried to assess what was wrong with me.

“Solas, I don't feel so good.”

“I have you ma falon, just rest now.” Solas’s calm voice soothed me as much as the hand cupping my cheek as he directed Wedge into removing Melar's pack from my back so he could check me over. I could hardly even feel or sense what Wedge or any of the others were doing around me and focussed solely on Solas’s hand upon my cheek.

“Thank you, ma fen (my wolf),” I whispered to him as I tilted my head enough that I could lightly kiss the pad of his thumb that had halted its progress over my cheekbone. I forced my eyes to open one last time as I smiled in reassurance at him before I allowed the darkness of exhaustion to envelop me as I rested in the ancient mage's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers for your patience as I took this time to encourage my muse to stay with me for more than 30 min at a time. Things should start to move away from a play-by-play of the game over the next few chapters and we should get some decent character interactions between our triad. 
> 
> Also if anyone has some thoughts on how Solas might tell Fenarla that he knows that she is aware of his past, feel free to send me your ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment and review. I will try to respond to any comments and/or questions as long as it doesn't give to much about the next chapters. Updates for this story will typically be on Sat/Sun every week unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> Be good, stay safe and love the egg.


End file.
